


[AS][星际AU]帝国的晨曦 外传二  世上唯一的花

by misslucifel



Series: 帝国的晨曦 [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, sm, 窒息性爱, 精神强奸, 群交暗示
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 78,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucifel/pseuds/misslucifel
Summary: 看完正传第四部再看帝国国防部长Alex Summers和外交部长Sean Cassidy之间的故事





	1. Chapter 1

 

**_“Alex_ ** **_，Summers_ ** **_家的家训第三条——”_ **

****

**_“美人是用来欣赏的，不是用来爱的，当你爱上某个人，这就是你失败的开始。”_ **

****

**_“没错，记住我的话Alex_ ** **_，Summers_ ** **_家的人可以游戏花丛，但绝对不能沉迷于某一朵花，无论那是朵多么名贵美丽的花。”_ **

 

1.

 

光线阴暗的凌晨，黑色的礁岩，冰冷的海风，灰色的海水，苍白的泡沫构成的海岸线，穿着白色棉质背心和长裤的赤足的Alex。

 

Alex深一脚浅一脚地沿着这些嶙峋的礁石朝前走，有时甚至需要用上他的双手，尖利的石头几乎要割开Alex的皮肤，前进的每一步都让他痛楚不堪，但是Alex并不打算停下。他从一块礁石跳到另一块，一个海浪卷过，拍打在他身处的那块礁石上，翻腾起的白色浪花溅湿了Alex的衣服，他的金发沾了水后变成一簇一簇地在海风中凌乱地飞舞。

 

Alex绕过一处海角，终于到达了那处黑色的孤岛的面前，Alex抬起头看着那个四面皆是陡峭悬崖的孤岛，每一面悬崖都几乎是垂直的，岩壁上只有一些被海风侵蚀出的幽深裂口，Alex已经站在了离悬崖最近的礁岩上却仍旧距离那里上百米远。

 

他闭上眼睛呼吸了一口冰冷而腥咸的海风，然后纵身跃入了大海朝着悬崖游去，海浪锲而不舍地想把这个白色的异物卷走，Alex随着波浪在海面上沉浮，双手切开海流向前，一点点接近那座黑色的悬崖。

 

终于Alex到达了悬崖的下方，他伸出的双臂够到了悬崖下一块凸起的岩石，Alex撑住岩石将上半身从海浪里托起。水流顺着他的肌肉线条朝下流淌，他的棉背心完全地贴在了身上，浸水后变得透明的布料下隐约可以看见他淡色的乳头。

 

Alex举起左手臂将手指伸进一处岩缝，绷紧肌肉试了试它的强度，在得到了正面的反馈后他弹跳起来，右脚掌踏上他大约到他胸口高度的一处岩石的凸起，右手顺势够到了比左手的位置高约一米的另一处岩缝。他像一只生活在崖壁上的猿猴那样沿着悬崖往上爬去，身体的肌肉随着他的动作伸展然后收缩，优雅而又野性。

 

他的速度很快，远处只能看见一个白色的小点在黑色的悬崖上翻腾跳跃。Alex很快就爬到了整座悬崖大约2/3的高度，而崖壁也变得越加地光滑陡峭，那些可以给Alex借力用的岩缝或者凸起也越加地稀有。

 

Alex骤然停了下来，在他上方以及左右十米以内岩壁光滑地像一面镜子。似乎他的旅程就要在这里终止了。他低头朝下看了看，那些他来路上的黑色礁石在高处看来是如此地渺小，星星点点地散布在海浪里，就像是——情人脸上散落的雀斑。

 

情人？

 

Alex摇摇头笑了，事实上他不明白这个奇怪的词是如何滑过他的脑海的，而它就这样出现在那里，自然地就像它已经在他的脑海里生活了数十年甚至更久。

 

半空中的海风强的简直像是要把人给凭空吹走，Alex湿透了的衣服硬是被海风卷起，让他的皮肤战栗颤抖。Alex松开了他的右手，然后在他的食指指尖出现了一个红色的圆环。Alex抬起头望了望崖壁，然后对着悬崖挥出了手指上的圆环。那枚小巧的红色圆环划着美妙的弧线扫过Alex头顶上方的的岩壁，坚硬的岩石在那枚红色圆环底下就像是碰到了烧热餐刀的黄油块，海风带走一阵灰雾，红色圆环消失后留下一条水平的一指宽岩缝。

 

一个个圆环在Alex的指尖生成，然后他再将它们一个个甩出去把岩壁切出一条条水平切痕。他的工作完成地干净漂亮，每一条缝隙就像被工人们仔细丈量后再加工出来的，它们之间的距离不差分毫。

 

Alex没有继续浪费时间，他沿着他刚刚切割出的痕迹再度向上，很快他够到了悬崖平整的崖顶。当他撑着双手将他的头伸过崖顶后终于看清了这上面的景象。

 

黑色的，平整的，空旷的，一无所有的崖顶，只除了——在整个广阔崖顶的正中央孤零零盛开着的一朵血红色玫瑰花。

 

那朵玫瑰花和这整个一切格格不入，想想看，这是一座矗立在海中的黑色孤岛，岛上本身什么也没有，没有泥土，没有水，只有坚硬的黑色岩石。那朵玫瑰花就这样突兀地插在平整的岩石上仿佛扎根在了整座岛上。

 

崖顶的海风更是胜过刚才，那朵花在猛烈的风里狂乱地摇摆，仿佛每一秒都要分崩离析化成碎片，可是Alex静静地观察了它十分钟，它的花瓣仍旧是完整的，连一片也没有脱落。

 

它是那样的鲜红，在这个只有黑色，白色和灰色的单调世界里鲜活地生存着，像是滴在黑白照片上的一滴鲜血。Alex就这样一动不动地看着它，从他登上崖顶开始他似乎就被这朵花勾走了魂魄，只能像一具古希腊美少年的雕塑那样凝固在原地，只有他随着海风飞舞的金发可以证明他仍旧是个活物——是的我忘了，在这个黑白的世界里的色彩，除了那朵血红色的玫瑰以外，还有Alex如同烈阳一般的金色短发。

 

也不知时间究竟过去了多久，天空仍旧是阴沉沉的，Alex却终于动了，他慢慢地朝着那朵玫瑰走去，一步一步，捏紧拳头又再次放松，张嘴吸气然后吐气，Alex不知道自己为什么那么紧张。他走到玫瑰的跟前单膝下跪，伸出右手托住玫瑰的花萼，将层层叠叠的玫瑰花瓣展示在自己的眼前。

 

血红色花瓣间黑色的缝隙像是一个漩涡要把Alex整个卷进去，他弯腰低头，闭上眼睛，带着朝圣的心情准备吻那朵玫瑰。当他的嘴唇就快要接触到玫瑰花瓣时，Alex的耳边响起了持续不停的“滴滴”声。

 

Alex再度睁开眼睛，灰色的天空变成了平整的天花板，光线倒仍旧是阴暗的，耳边的“滴滴”声也仍旧没有停下，Alex掀开了他白色的床单从他巨大的床上坐了起来，伸手按掉了枕头旁边的闹钟，闹钟的微型蓝色光幕上正在播放晨间新闻。

 

星历1450年某日凌晨5:00，帝国国防部长从他一再重复了多年的梦境里醒来。

 

2.

 

Alex从他的床上坐起来，AI检测到他的活动后将四周的墙壁自动的翻转成了透明的柔光模式，帝都的清晨微光闪烁，Alex从他位于帝都豪华酒店150层的顶层总统套房里向外望去，一切都显得渺小冰冷且疏离。

 

Alex随手扯下之前盖在他身上的床单裹住自己全裸的下半身朝着他的浴室走去，他望着亮着白光的浴室，皱着眉头听着里面持续的水声。他在门口等了一会，浴室的大门打开了，一个皮肤苍白棕红色头发的男孩从里面走出来。

 

“你怎么还在这里？”男孩被斜靠在浴室门口的Alex吓了一大跳，清晨的Alex看上去和亲切两字没有一毛钱的关系，他凌厉的眼神上下打量着男孩，他在比男孩还小得多的年纪就开始在军队里了，这么多年过去后越加懂得如何释放自己的威严。

 

“大……大人，我真的很抱歉，昨天，昨天我实在是太累了，我想着就眯一小会儿，然后我就睡过去了，我发誓我真的不是故意破坏您的规矩的。”

 

男孩露出惶恐的神色，牙齿紧张地咬着下嘴唇，原本没有什么血色的嘴唇被他一咬泛出一些淡红的色彩，这不知怎地取悦了国防部长大人。Alex抓住男孩的下巴将他拉进怀里，乘着他的嘴唇仍旧泛着血色时狠狠亲吻上去。他粗暴地扯下男孩的浴衣，一把将他摔进那张king size的大床里。

 

“你现在好好表现的话我就不追究你留在这里过夜的事了。”

 

房间里一阵旖旎，只有那名男孩带着兴奋的尖叫或是连着哭腔的哀求声久久盘旋。

 

当太阳彻底升起，房间里已是一片光明后Alex终于放开了他身下的男孩，那孩子脸上全是高潮后迷醉的神情，他的嘴里喃喃自语着类似“大人，您是最棒的。想死在大人的怀里。”之类的话。而Alex从他从男孩身体里退出的那一刻起脸上又恢复了冰冷的表情，他起身去浴室洗了个澡，刮了胡子，梳好了头发，然后一件件套上了他的西服，一边打领带一边走出浴室。

 

Alex看着瘫软在床上动弹不得的男孩和他苍白皮肤上青一块紫一块的痕迹，终于还是动了一点恻隐之心。

 

“你可以睡到中午，叫酒店给你准备一点吃的，你的费用还是按照老规矩打到你的账上的。”

 

Alex说完就要转身离去，那名男孩像是突然被打了兴奋剂一样坐起身：“大人，我们还有下一次的是吗？”

 

被叫住的Alex停顿了一下他的脚步，他回过头看了看那个男孩，那个男孩眼睛里一片希冀，他动情了。Alex抿了抿嘴唇，留下一句冰冷的诀别：“我想没有了，Matt，你违反规则了，我说过不能动情的，不过我这次会给足的，好好去找个值得动情的人来爱吧。”

 

被称为Matt的男孩像是被判了死刑那样面如死灰，他听到大门关上的声音后终于忍不住放声哭了出来。

 

早晨8:30，Alex准时到达帝国军方总部大楼，他的秘书在门口开始就开始跟他核对一天的行程，等到Alex到达自己的办公室时，他们已经差不多把一天要做的事先对了一遍。

 

“还有事吗？”Alex看着仍旧站在办公室门口的秘书。

 

“阁下，”他的秘书停顿了一下，“Pagano小姐已经有5次通讯过来了，我把她的留言转到您的光脑里了，还有Cassidy部长请您共进午餐。”

 

本来已经埋首在公务里的Alex闻言抬起了头：“Sean？你怎么回答他的？”

 

“我说您今天中午安排了和第七舰队司令部的午餐会。Cassidy部长说知道了。”

 

“取消我下午一点的计划，告诉Sean我会在午餐后去找他。”

 

“我明白了，阁下，我先告退了。”秘书躬身退出了办公室。

 

Alex看了眼他光脑里闪烁着的5条留言，决定还是把这个问题先解决掉。

 

他拨通了留言主人的通讯，一名精致美丽的女性的全息投影出现在Alex的办公室里。她有白瓷一样的皮肤，粉色小巧的嘴唇，微卷的棕色头发及肩，在她精巧的鼻尖周围有几粒细碎的雀斑，这并没有破坏她的美丽，反而使得原本美得有些无机质的她变得生气勃勃。

 

“你终于想起来打给我了？！”这位女士一看见是Alex先是露出了一阵欣喜的表情，随即又化为愠怒，像她这样身份的贵族小姐当然要适当地表现出自己的高傲，哪怕她面对的本身也是一位公爵。

 

Alex的表情并没有因为贵族小姐的欣喜或是温怒而发生任何的改变，字面意义上来说，他的眼睛里没有任何的感情：“Natalia，我想我上个礼拜已经说得很清楚了，我们之间已经结束了。所以烦请你不要再用私人理由给国防部打电话了，我也不想再占用工作时间处理我们俩私下间的问题了。”

 

“你说什么？！！你以为你是谁？Alex Summers，我警告你，我可是上议院副议长的女儿。没有人可以这么玩过我再把我像垃圾一样扔掉。”

 

Alex叹了口气，对面这位一脸暴怒的女性是上议院副议长的女儿的这个事实是他仍旧能耐心给她回电话的唯一原因。

 

“Natalia，我们两个的关系从一开始就是各取所需，是你贪心了，这就怪不得我了。所以就当是帮我一个忙，请你优雅地挂掉这段通讯，别再试图找我了。”

 

“Alex Summers，和那些人传的一样，你就是个冷血的魔鬼。你难道没有心吗，这段关系里你从头到尾就没有一点点感觉吗？”贵族小姐终于放弃继续发怒，试图用软语哀求Alex回心转意。

 

“Natalia，从第一天起我就让你要相信传闻，是你太过自信了。”

 

贵族小姐咬紧自己的嘴唇，是她管不住自己的心然后在这场战役里一败涂地，但是她也有她的尊严：“好，Alex Summers，很好，你最好一辈子都这么冷血下去，总有一天我等着看你求而不得，看高贵的情圣Summers跪在别人脚下苦苦哀求的可悲样子。”

 

对方掐断了通讯，办公室里一片沉默，Alex苦笑着摇了摇头继续自己的工作。他和文件搏斗了一阵后时钟指向了9:30分，在他的门外响起了规律的敲门声。

 

“阁下，您9:30分要约见的帝国大元帅兼第一舰队总司令的副官，Scott Summers上校已经到了。”

 

“让他进来吧。”

 

3.

 

Scott在秘书的引荐下推开了办公室的大门，Alex仍旧埋首在他的公务中，Scott提醒自己在他面前的首先是帝国的国防部长，其次才是他的兄长，他立正行了个军礼。

 

“Scott Summers，上校，前来报到。”

 

“坐吧，Scott，也没别人，不用这样一板一眼了。”Alex指了指他面前的椅子，然后又接着看起他的文件，他刚刚那通电话耽误了一点他的时间，他现在要把它给补回来。

 

Scott直挺挺地坐在椅子上，看着他的兄长批改文件，他常年跟随Logan征战在外，上次当面见到Alex已经是两年前了，那时哥哥刚刚当上国防部长，不过在军部，他哥哥永远是话题的中心人物，不管Scott在哪都能听到一堆关于他哥哥的传闻。当然大对数是私生活方面的，军队里对这位一路让无数俊男美女饮恨最终的人物充满了又羡又妒的情绪，随后Scott从他的兄长身上移开注意力。

 

“Scott，”Alex终于从他的文件堆里抬起头来，让光脑调出了一份档案，Scott的履历清晰地显示在上面，“你又一次拒绝了军部的调动，基于你的直属长官就是——让我该怎么说呢，你拒绝调动的主因，所以军部让我来找你谈谈。”

 

Scott没有接话，他的手指把玩着Alex桌子上的一个摆件。

 

“Scott，你差不多应该看开放弃了吧，你在Logan的身边已经陷得够久了，算上在布里塔尼亚的日子，你已经整整当了他11年的副官了，早就应该向前看了。”

 

“长官。”Scott放下手里的摆件，“我只想知道这次军部的调动是不是强制性的。”

 

“Scott，我不是在以国防部长的身份和你谈话，我是你哥哥。”

 

“那么Alex，这份调动是强制性的吗？”他抬起头看着Alex，进入办公室后的第一次，兄弟两人正面相对，同样英俊的脸庞，一样冷漠的神情，Alex叹了一口气。

 

“不是，Scott，但是我真的希望——”

 

“我拒绝。”Scott没等他说完就打断了他的话。

 

“Scott，你在犟什么，你的能力早就可以独当一面了，留在Logan身边又能怎样呢，你难道要一辈子就当一个副官？你到底在执着什么？”

 

“我说过，我要赢过他，然后离开他，在我彻底赢过他之前我会一直当他的副官。我不会违背我的誓言的。”

 

“你在孩子气什么，这么多年你吃的亏还不够吗？还有你们两个一起惹出来的乱子有多少你知道吗？上礼拜还有一个少校投诉到军部人事局说你们两个把她当赌注看谁先追到手，到手后又直接扔到一边，我花了多少工夫才把这件事压下去，你们难道没有意识到那是个人，不是你们两个感情比赛的筹码吗？”

 

“听全军最大的情圣兼人渣Alex Summers对我上这种情感教育课还真是让我受益匪浅啊。”

 

“我也许不是什么合格的情人，但我至少一开始就会说清楚我能做什么不能做什么，而不会像你们两个那样把别人当成你们两个之间感情的牺牲品。”

 

“等一下？你说什么？我们两个间的感情？我对于他只有竞争心而已，这一点你不要搞错了Alex。”

 

“得了吧，Scott，从3岁到24岁你疯狂地崇拜James Howlett，从24岁到现在你的人生里只有Logan Howlett，他在你生命里的地位比我不知道要高过多少，你居然告诉我你对他只有竞争心。Scott，自欺欺人不是这么玩的。你对他动心了，想想Summers家的家训，在你动心的那一刻你就已经输了，所谓你赢过他再离开他的话不过是你企图让自己留在他身边的借口罢了。”

 

“是吗，我没看出来我的大哥还是会牢记Summers家家训的乖宝宝，想必地下的父亲会为你自豪的。”Scott随手转过Alex的通讯屏幕，刚刚那位贵族小姐的影像还显示在上面，“让我瞧瞧，苍白皮肤，雀斑，卷发及肩，你知道在国防部你的手下里有个叫做Cassidy指数的东西吧。”

 

“先把你自己的问题搞定再来管我吧，我永远把家训挂在嘴边却从一开始就输得一败涂地的大哥。”Scott一把将屏幕倒扣在Alex的办公桌上，“顺便说一句，这个的Cassidy指数是75%，你下面人的预测是两个月，最后你坚持了多少天？到今天刚好两个月吧。我想你们刚刚已经正式分手了不是吗？”

 

Scott没有再理会Alex，他起身离开了Alex的办公室，Alex看着猛地被Scott关上的办公室大门，用手指捏了捏自己的眉心。

 

Alex翻起他的通讯屏，又看了一眼那位刚刚被他抛弃的贵族小姐。对方的笑容精致美丽，而Sean永远不会这么笑。Alex想了想，这也许是为什么他和她在一起时从不想看她笑的原因。

 

不该是这样的，他和Sean之间。Sean是他珍爱的另一个弟弟，甚至比Scott更为亲近，考虑到Scott常年不在他身边，他不应该对Sean抱有超过家人以上的感觉，这些年来他们之间的几个吻，那些全都是情非得已。Sean不是那些被他追求又被他抛下的猎物，甚至有这种想法本身就是对Sean的亵渎。

 

但是Alex确实无法解释为什么一年年过去，他开始越来越在别人身上追寻一个人的影子，而当那个影子和现实重合，他从内心升起的不可抑制的想要摧毁、占有、支配那个人的冲动，他将那些发泄到他的性欲里，然后内心在一片荒芜中醒来，越发的自我厌恶。他越追寻越饥渴，心里的空洞越来越大。

 

关于他已经输得一败涂地这一点，Scott也许是对的。Alex将额头埋进手心里，手指插进他的发间，够了，他还有很多工作要做，这些事情随它去吧。

 

自欺欺人也许不是Scott一人的擅长，Summers都一样。

 

4.

 

“Mary。”

 

“Summers部长，Cassidy部长正在等您。”金发碧眼的女秘书对着Alex微微鞠了一躬。Alex的手指轻轻地在她的办公桌上敲打了几下，然后对着Sean的秘书眨了眨眼，不同他喜欢那些看起来柔弱精致的美人，Sean选人的口味相当的利落。他的女秘书给人一种凌厉的中型美感。

 

Alex推开帝国外交部长办公室的大门，巨大的办公室里光线充足，Sean对于透明全景玻璃窗有着偏执的爱好。Alex在正午的金色阳光里找到了他要见的人。

 

Sean Cassidy，帝国年轻的外交部长，侯爵，整个帝国高层圈里优雅的代名词，据称可以用言语达成自己想要的任何目的。Sean此刻正半靠在窗边，端着他维多利亚风的骨瓷茶碟享受他的午后茶，从满屋飘散的香气可以判断，那是正宗的蓝枫曼宁。Sean并没有从Alex推门的声音中抬起头，他专注地吹着红茶冒出的热气，阳光微偏从一侧照进办公室，将他半边的苍白脸孔映地几乎透明，他淡色的睫毛在挺拔的鼻梁上留下一排阴影。

 

风从打开的落地窗里吹进来，将Sean落在额前的那簇长发吹起，和红茶飘逸开的热气在空中缠绕化为一体。Sean只穿了一件白色衬衫，他的西服被他随意地扔在办公室的沙发上，领带则在办公桌上挂着。风卷开Sean没有扣上领扣的衬衫，露出一点点他点缀着无数华丽雀斑的锁骨。

 

Alex觉得Sean的办公室的空调系统长年累月都是坏的，他想Sean的感觉也是一样的。

 

“和第七舰队的午餐怎样？”Sean啜饮了一口红茶后放下茶杯，茶具相碰发出“叮”地一声清脆的声响，将Alex从半愣神的状态里拉了出来。

 

“能有什么特别的，无非就是那些老生常谈。”Alex边说边解开自己的西服外套，将它扔到Sean的外套一起，接着又随意地扯松了自己的领带结，任由它松松垮垮地挂在脖子上。Alex拽过一把靠背椅将它拖至Sean靠着的窗前，以非常放松的姿势坐了下来。

 

“你呢，最近怎样？”

 

“还不是同盟和联邦的那堆破事。”Sean终于从他的红茶里抬起头来，与坐在他面前的Alex目光相对。

 

“联邦？”Alex的手指在Sean的办公桌上无意识地迅游，“Lehnsherr他又有什么要求？”

 

Sean扯了扯一边的嘴角，Alex的手指停顿了一下，Sean也许是优雅的典范，但是通常他笑起来却没有任何温暖人心的意思，他勾起嘴角的样子仿佛带着一种刻薄的嘲讽，就像他正俯视着这个卑微的世界，他所能投射的全部个人感情也不过那寥寥的一个敷衍的嘲笑。

 

“老样子，请求我们伟大的皇帝可以去联邦进行一次友好的国际访问。”

 

现在连Alex也勾起了他嘲讽的笑容，他微微摇了摇头：“Charles那边也还是老样子？”

 

“嗯，否掉了。”

 

“我真不明白他们两个是怎么沦落到现在这种地步的。”Alex转过头看着窗外，皇宫的主建筑物金色的穹顶隐约可见，“要知道，他们两个爱得恨不得为了对方去死。”

 

Sean轻轻哼了一声，加大了他的笑容，他回过头顺着Alex的眼神望去，皇宫看起来是如此地富丽堂皇，同时它看起来又是如此空荡孤寂，就像他们的皇帝一样，无论他用多么华丽的皇帝礼服伪装自己，出席各种社交舞会，从他失去双腿自由行走的能力以后，他就与他的空荡孤寂形影不离。

 

“我也不知道Lehnsherr是怎么想的，做了这种事以后还指望Charles能主动去见他？既然他那么想见Charles干嘛不自己滚回来？”Alex的手指敲打着Sean的办公桌，从越来越响的“笃笃”声可以判断他正在积累的怒气。

 

“我问过Erik一次。”Sean将他的茶杯连茶碟一起放在身边的平台上，“他说回来对他来说是不被允许的。”

 

“狗屁！！他真自己死皮赖脸地回来Charles难道还会杀了他不成！这种事——嘘！该死的！”Alex因为过于激动手指扫翻了Sean办公桌上的一个小盒子。

 

“抱歉，Sean。”Alex起身去看自己到底弄翻了什么东西，一只透明的餐盒敞开着，桌上散落着几颗樱桃。

 

“没事，Alex，就那几颗樱桃而已，中午发现今天的樱桃很不错，就给你留了几颗，你直接拿起来吃掉吧。”

 

“看起来不错，谢啦。”Alex随手拿起一颗樱桃扔进嘴里，然后又捡起另一颗抛给了Sean。

 

Sean接住那颗樱桃，用三根手指夹住在面前转了转，眼神专注，然后他低头将那颗樱桃贴上自己的嘴唇。Alex的腮帮子里塞着那颗樱桃，他用臼齿咬碎樱桃的果肉，带着浓郁果香的甜腻汁液充满他的口腔，他抬起头看了Sean一眼，突然间他咀嚼的动作慢了下来。

 

Sean慢慢张开嘴露出洁白小巧的牙齿，牙齿的边缘沿着樱桃的表皮轻轻地刮擦，他用的力量很轻，樱桃的表皮只是轻轻地凹陷而没有任何的损伤，当他将嘴张开到将大约1/3的樱桃含入口中时，加大了咬合的力道。

 

Alex几乎以为自己听到果浆爆裂开来的声音，但他确实看见深红色的果浆，血一样沿着Sean的齿缝溢开，将他雪白的牙齿沾染出情欲的颜色。Alex突然想弄清楚那些液体的味道，尽管他相信同样的味道此时就旋绕在他的口腔里。但是那一颗，那颗被Sean咬开的樱桃，一定比任何一颗他吞下的或者将要吞下的樱桃更为香甜。

 

Alex没有发现，他手心里握着的那颗准备接下来要塞进嘴里的樱桃掉在了地上。

 

Sean慢慢地旋转他手里那颗樱桃，然后又咬去了大约1/3。已经被咬开的果肉贴着他的嘴唇，一滴果肉上的汁水沾在Sean的嘴唇上——如同一滴血珠，Alex觉得他要替外交部开除那个维护部长办公室空调的养护工。

 

Sean终于吃完了他的樱桃，圆圆的果核被他夹在手指上扔进垃圾桶，他低头看了看被果浆染红的指腹，将手指伸进嘴里舔了起来。吸吮津液的轻响在办公室里响起，Alex痛恨这该死的安静的环境，那些声音混杂着他自己的心跳在他的耳边轰鸣。

 

他突然不记得任何事，他刚刚曾有的关于Erik Lehnsherr的愤怒，关于Erik和Charles关系的无奈和他对于Charles的同情或是担忧。他的世界一片空白，他含着嘴里那颗被咬开一半的樱桃僵在原地。

 

“不合口味吗，Alex？”直到Sean抬起脸问他问题Alex才发现了自己的失态，他匆匆地吃掉他的樱桃，形同嚼蜡。

 

“没有，很好，谢谢你还给我留着这个，你也知道国防部的伙食一直不如你们。”Alex慌忙地武装自己的表情，希望自己的失态没有造成太大的影响。“对了，Sean，今晚我能不能去你那？”

 

“怎么？你和那位副议长家的大小姐又告吹了？上帝啊，我昨天才在财政部碰到她。说真的，Alex，你就不能真的定下心好好谈一次恋爱吗？几个政府部门里排得上号的美人还剩几个没遭过你的毒手的？”

 

Alex露出一个讪讪的表情：“我也没办法，你知道的Sean，我跟你说过我们家的家训就是——”

 

“美人不是拿来爱的，我知道。”Sean点着头打断Alex的话，“所以你今天又要进行所谓的‘失恋寻求安慰’了？”

 

“我发誓，Sean这真的不是我的本意。我拿出我能给他们的那一部分Alex Summers，极尽全力，在那一个范围内做到最好。可是他们不满足，开始索要我保留起来的另一部分，这不行，我不能忍受这个，所以我只能和他们分手。有时候我觉得这无关家训，我就是这样的人。”

 

**_或者也许，从来都没有那一部分的Alex Summers_ ** **_，我又怎么能给出我没有的东西呢？_ **

 

“真拿你办法，那还是老规矩，晚上我去你那接你。”Sean开始扣他的领扣，然后越过Alex从桌上拿起他的领带开始给自己系上，“好了，工作时间到，晚上见，Alex。”

 

5.

 

Alex让办公室的光脑进入待机状态，打开了AI的自动安保装置，拿起自己挂在衣架上的西服外套后打开了办公室里露台的大门。

 

他将西服搭在自己的手臂上在露台上站了一会儿，一架小型飞船在Alex的眼睛里迅速放大、接近，最后悬停在露台外。透明的驾驶舱里Sean回头对着Alex笑了笑，勾了勾手让他快点上船。

 

Alex登上他露台的栏杆，纵身越过栏杆与飞船开启的大门之间近两米的距离，无视他身下几十层的高度轻巧地落在飞船内部。飞船的大门随即关上，然后Sean将飞船的高度向着星球的同温层拉去。

 

Alex扶着飞船的金属壁走进驾驶室，在Sean身边的位置上舒服地坐下来，打开他面前的置物箱，拿出一本上次他扔在这里的名模杂志看起来。Sean瞥了他一眼，Alex在一群搔首弄姿不停摆出各种性感姿势的名模间百无聊赖地来回切换。考虑到这其中所有对Alex胃口的都已经被他弄上过床了，Sean很能理解他无聊的缘由。

 

Sean确定了一下自己高度没问题后，就让飞船进入了例行巡航模式，它开始启动喷射引擎朝着首都行星的另一侧驶去。做好这一切的Sean将座椅转向Alex的方向，Alex又把那本名模杂志扔回了置物箱。

 

“好了，Alex，关于你又一次的‘失恋’，有什么苦水想倒给我听吗？”

 

Alex露出了一个不太好意思的表情，毕竟怎么说都是他甩了别人，在别人对他有了感觉以后。可是Sean的笑容淡淡的，像是空气中一丝薰衣草香的尾巴，若有似无不可捉摸，Alex几乎立即就觉得自己的精神安定了下来。这是Alex最喜欢的来自Sean的笑容，他隐藏在他平时的淡漠嘲讽下的另一种笑容，除了在Sean身上他从没有从任何其他一个人那里看见过类似的表情，那是卸下了防备以后的Sean，Alex不是很肯定这世上除了他以外还有谁看见过Sean这样笑，但是他可以肯定的是，他从心底想杀了所有其他看过Sean这样笑的人。

 

“副议长的女儿好难缠啊。”Alex的语气近乎撒娇，要是让他的那些情人们看见霸道强势的国防部长带着缠绵的尾音说话大概会吓得半死。“Sean，我累了。”

 

在Alex自己都没意识到的情况下，他就用低音对着Sean说出了实情。

 

Sean脸上的笑容加深了，薰衣草味变浓，慢慢地沉淀包围着Alex：“累了就先睡一会，到了我再叫你。”Sean的声音里加上了精神的暗示，暖洋洋的让人无从抵抗，事实上本来Alex就不会想要抵抗，他闭上眼睛靠在椅背上，Sean帮他把椅背转了个身，又替他放平了座椅，让Alex的脑袋处在自己的双膝前方。

 

Alex此时已经处于半梦半醒的状态了，他模模糊糊地感觉到一只略显冰凉的手覆盖在了自己的眼睛上方。Sean的体温永远都是冰冰的，但是对于Alex来说，这就好像在炽热的沙漠里遇见了冰冷的清泉，于是他满足地任由自己的意识脱离掌控陷入了深层的睡眠中。

 

Sean确认Alex已经彻底睡熟后收回了他的右手，他转身对着窗外，手心里刚刚被Alex的睫毛拂过微痒的感觉久久不散。

 

“醒醒，Alex，我们到了。”Sean的声音像是一股暖流，穿过他的耳膜，包围着他的大脑，然后又从另一侧缓缓地流走，Alex的意识在这股暖流里归位，他睁开双眼起身，飞船已经开始降落，Alex可以看见那片在夜空里泛着银色磷光的大海。

 

“还是Enigma对吗？”Sean没有等待Alex的确认就在那操作着飞船，这个询问更多的只是像他们之间的一句例行公事，一个暗语。终于，飞船降落在一个不起眼的海边小镇的酒吧后面的停车场里，虽然是小型飞船，但是它比起悬浮车可是大得多了，几乎占据了半个停车场的位置，好在那一半本来就是为了这架飞船保留的，其他人都很自觉地把自己的车停在了另一半的位置。

 

Alex和Sean仍旧穿着白天办公的衣服，只不过把西服外套和领带留在了飞船上，但是只身着一件白色衬衫的他们推开酒吧陈年的木质推门后仍旧和整个酒吧里其他的所有客人风格都截然不同。硬要形容的话，就好像两只品种不同但同样非常珍稀的蝴蝶落入了一群蚂蚁里一样。

 

“嘿！！瞧瞧是谁来了，这不是我们的金童组合吗？”在他们推门的那一刻整个酒吧就发现了他们，对于如此名贵又美丽的物种来说，你很难忽略他们的存在。

 

一个直爽的大汉走上前来和Sean拥抱了一下：“Sean，你好久不来了，有两个月了吧？还有Alex，你这张我欠了你十条命的婊子脸我也两个月没看见了。”大汉放开Sean后拍了拍Alex的肩膀，“第一杯我请，玩的开心点。”

 

Alex和Sean走到他们惯常的吧台座位前，刚刚那位大汉吩咐调酒师给了他们一人一杯饮料，Alex面前的是加冰的威士忌，而Sean则是苏打水。这么做并不是因为请客的人是个吝啬鬼，而是因为Sean不怎么能耐受酒精的缘故。

 

Alex也不懂这是为什么，明明Sean的耐力等级也有侯爵级，结果他喝酒还远远不如身体素质三等平民的Charles。不过这样也好，以Sean的酒品，Alex是万万不敢让他在人前喝的。

 

Alex仍记得他和Sean第一次踏入Enigma的场景，他们坐下时一人要了一杯威士忌，Sean到手后就一仰脖子把它全部灌了下去，Alex看着他的样子突然想抽一根烟，所以他只能走出酒吧回到Sean的飞船上去摸自己的外套。

 

当Alex回来时Sean头侧着枕在吧台的木质桌面上，他面前是一堆被他的样貌吸引想要搭讪的各色人等，Sean看见Alex走进来后保持着当前的姿势吃吃地对着他笑起来，Alex听见在他面前的那堆家伙倒吸一口冷气的声音。

 

当拳头贴着肉的触感反馈回来时，Alex才意识到自己已经揍飞了其中一人了，但是他没有任何要停手的意思。Alex勾过另一个家伙手指按在对方的肩胛骨附近，他刚刚想要发力捏碎这个家伙的骨头就听见耳边Sean带着命令的声音。

 

“住手，Alex。”

 

Alex立即松开了他的手，Sean的话是无法抵抗的。被一杯酒弄醉又被Alex随后的举动吓醒了的Sean赶紧站起来，他对着整个酒吧里除了Alex以外的人说：“对不起，请你们忘记刚刚发生的事。”

 

人们的表情茫然了一下后恢复了正常。那位刚刚被揍飞出去的仁兄都原地爬起来摸着自己的脖子说：“妈的，今天怎么会这么不小心摔这么一跤。”

 

Sean的话是无法抵抗的，无论是对于Alex还是对于别人都一样。但是从此以后无论是Sean还是Alex都会记得不能让他在酒吧里喝酒了。

 

他们两个坐在吧台前慢慢地啜饮自己的饮料，没有对话，可是Alex却觉得自己漂浮不定的心找到了落点，在一间对他来说什么都不是的酒吧里，在Sean的身旁。酒吧里光幕放着今天的新闻，皇帝出席了什么活动，外交部长同前来访问的同盟官员的会面，国防部长参加了第七舰队的落成仪式等等，他自己和Sean的脸夹在这些新闻里，但酒吧里的人们只是对着他们笑了笑。

 

“嘿，Sean，Alex，瞧，那是和你们长的一样名字也一样的国防部长和外交部长呢！”

 

Sean就是这样，当初他用一句“我们只是两个碰巧和国防部长以及外交部长长的一样名字也一样的普通人。”就把整个镇上的人都唬弄过去了，就像传闻的那样，外交部长可以用言语达到他想要的任何目的，包括隐居一般住在远离帝都大半个星球的某个名字让人过目即忘的海边小镇旁。

 

Alex大约灌下了5、6杯威士忌，对于他来说根本不算什么的量，而Sean只是摆弄着他那杯苏打水时不时地望他身边的Alex一眼。对于Alex来说，他寻求安慰的过程从来都不是那些酒或是酒吧浑浊的空气，他和Sean像普通人那样坐在一起，没有那些政务需要考虑，也没有那些复杂的贵族之间的关系。就这样安安静静的一个小时对Alex来说就够了。他放下酒杯，Sean很有默契地同他一起站起来。为了避免掏出那张他自己用的身份ID吓到酒吧里的人们，Alex像往常一样，留下了足以抵得上酒吧整整一个月营业额的现金在柜台上后和Sean一起离开了。

 

6.

 

Alex是被一阵歌声弄醒的，并不是说这阵歌声难听到能将人吵醒的地步，恰恰相反，Alex可以用一系列的数据向你证明这是这个宇宙间最美的歌声。因为那是Sean在唱歌，他是这个宇宙里控制声音的大师，唱起歌来声随意转，胜过帝国大剧院里那些拿腔拿调的音伶千百倍。

 

但是Alex还是仓皇地从他的床上跳起来，只穿着条平角短裤就冲出了他的房间。那是因为Alex知道Sean只会在他喝醉的时候唱歌；而同样他也知道，Sean只会在他伤心的时候喝醉。

 

Alex冲出了Sean的房子的大门，这所三层楼的大房子孤零零地建在海边一座黑色的悬崖上，离它最近的人类的聚居地就是晚上他们喝酒的那个小镇，大概有几十公里远。这也是为什么Alex敢在大半夜只穿一件短裤出门的原因，Sean住的地方方圆几十公里范围内渺无人烟。

 

这座黑色陡峭的悬崖上什么也没有，只有一地尖利的黑色碎石，海风呼啸而过，Alex在冰冷的海风里抖了抖身体。Sean选择的住地维度相当高，即使在盛夏气温也不会超过15℃，而在如今的季节里的半夜，气温更是直降到零度以下。

 

Alex顺着歌声传来的方向朝着悬崖的边缘跑去，赤足踩在那些碎石上疼得他要死，但是Alex还是一再的加速，希望自己能再快点。几近赤裸的Alex奔跑的画面突兀地插入四周几乎完全黑暗的构图，空气中除了Sean的歌声以外还伴随着隐隐传来的海浪声，呼啸的风声以及碎石悉索的声响。

 

这座悬崖的崖顶大的难以想象，一点也不比那些大海中央的小型孤岛差，结果Sean只在悬崖边修建了一座占地几百平方米的三层玻璃房后就任由其他的部分荒废在那里。是的，Sean对于透明全景玻璃有着偏执的爱好，他的住所里所有的墙面，天花板，地板全都是由全透明的玻璃构成的。生活在其中的Sean就像是生活在一个玻璃瓶子里的蝴蝶，一举一动全都暴露在世人眼里。

 

在这座房子刚刚落成的时候Alex简直对它的设计气愤到了极点，他几乎立即就预订了整套环境修改方案，要把那所房子外的崖顶改成一座巨大的原始丛林来遮住里面那只珍贵的蝴蝶。结果施工公司的人到场以后就被Sean一句话打发回来了，那简直是一定的，然后无论Alex把价钱又多加了多少倍试图让他们回去接着干对面仍旧婉然谢绝了。事后Alex想了想，当时试图用金钱和权利和变种能力对抗的自己也真是傻的可以。

 

“放心吧，Alex，不会有人看见的。没有我的允许，没有人能进入这几十公里的范围，至于监视卫星的部分，它刚造好第一天你不就下令这一块地区和皇宫一样列入禁止人为监视的区域了吗？”

 

Alex在Sean的安慰里妥协了，他搞不清自己到底是因为Sean本身言语里的逻辑妥协还是向他的变种能力妥协甚至干脆他只是在向Sean本人妥协。反正在Alex的记忆里，他从没有违背过Sean的要求。

 

Alex脑子里想着类似的无关紧要的事情终于跑到了悬崖的另一侧，远离那座玻璃房子的地方，他一眼就认出了侧躺在悬崖边的Sean，就如同他本人一样，比他更为苍白的Sean的身体在一片黑暗中实在太过好认了。

 

确切地说，Sean是将上半身靠在了悬崖边一块有着角度的光滑岩石上，他的长发不同白天里仔细地打理后在脑后揸成一个髻，现在那些顽皮的，卷曲的长发散开着，大部分沿着岩石的表面随意铺散，额前的几根则被海风吹乱盖住Sean的五官。

 

Sean同Alex一样没有穿衣服，Alex知道Sean即使在没有性爱的夜晚里也是裸睡的，他给自己打造了一座玻璃房子，当然再不屑于任何的矫饰遮掩。Alex只是看见Sean的胸口盖着一件白色衬衫，恰巧遮盖了那些对于Alex来说不知是期待成分更多还是尴尬成分更多的部位。

 

Sean的一只脚垂落在悬崖外，脚边滚落着两个酒瓶，一个已经空了，另一个里的酒液随着瓶子的旋转缓缓流出，在地上积成一滩反射着惨白的月光。但是光光是那一个瓶子里的量，Alex就知道Sean已经彻底醉了。

 

Sean单手撑着岩石的表面轻轻地摇晃他的身体，另一个手按住胸口那件白色衬衫防止它被海风吹走，他的嘴里喃喃地吐出一些没有歌词的曲调。

 

仅凭这些就足够把Alex钉在原地了，神话里的海妖用歌声引诱水手跳入大海，Alex觉得这是理所当然的，他面前这只海妖可以让任何人为他跳进无尽深渊。

 

Sean的声音突然轻了下去，Alex紧张地跨前几步想看看他有什么不妥，然后他听见了Sean的嘴里不再是单纯的曲调，他真真正正地开始唱歌了。

 

**“我从来也不曾畏惧黑暗，**

**直到你在我面前出现，**

**带着用我的心做成的武器。”**

 

歌词里的绝望悲伤瞬间俘虏了Alex，Sean唱的那样轻，稍不注意那些音符和言语就被风卷在手心里直接带走。Sean只是在唱给自己听，可是Alex偷偷地上前，将自己的情绪也沉入其中。他知道这是不对的，那是Sean只保留给他自己的部分，可是他忍不住为了Sean的悲伤而悲伤，

 

Sean一遍一遍重复着那句话，如泣如诉，Alex觉得自己心如刀割，Sean大概无意间将他的情绪混进他的声音里了。但是如果他的悲伤可以分担Sean的悲伤的话，他不介意他的心破碎的再彻底一些。

 

他的Sean，他的比亲弟弟更为亲近的家人，他人生中最为重要的存在，孤独地倒在冰冷的海风里，唱着伤心绝望的歌谣。

 

“Sean，求你，不要再唱了。求求你。”

 

Alex不知道自己是何时变得泪流满面的，等他发现的时候，那些温热的眼泪早就在夜晚的低温里变成了冰凉，Alex低声的祈求渐渐变成另一种形式的悲鸣，混杂在Sean的歌声一起将他撕成碎片。Alex再也顾不上其他，只记得自己冲上前去从背后抱住了Sean。

 

Sean在他的怀里冷得像一块冰，Alex将脸紧贴Sean的颈项，Sean的长发拂过Alex的脸颊，沾上残留在那里的眼泪。

 

“Sean，求你，停下，别再唱了。”

 

已经醉得完全沉浸在自己世界里的Sean终于发现了身后的Alex，他回过头，张开眼睛看着Alex，睫毛随着他的眼睑一起在风中颤抖。

 

“你不喜欢这首歌吗？Alex？”Sean说话的语调一点也不如他唱歌时那样轻柔婉转，他通常用一种低沉的，破碎的语调在你的耳边缠绕。唯一共通的部分是你始终觉得下一刻他的声音就会和他的人一起消失在空气里，而刻印在你脑海里的不过是由你自己臆想出来的幻觉。

 

Sean的手指沿着Alex的脖颈一路滑过他的脸颊，擦掉一颗刚刚从Alex眼角掉出的泪水。Alex全身都在发抖，嘴里呼出的气息变成一片白雾在空气中扩散。

 

“Alex，你不喜欢这首歌。是啊，我也不喜欢…………”

 

在那之后，Alex能记起的只有那无边黑夜里清清冷冷的月光。

 

7.

 

Alex睁开眼睛，房间里一片漆黑，他回过头去看了一眼床头的计时器，然后坐了起来。

 

“透明模式。”随着Alex的命令，他房间四周上下所有的黑色的玻璃开始褪色，渐渐露出四周的景象。Sean的房子在给Alex的客房的部分使用了变色玻璃，他来的时候可以把房间四壁变得像是用黑曜石打造的那样密不透光。Alex曾在外面观察过变色后的效果，他当时把他形容成透明玻璃瓶子里的一块污点，Sean直接被他的形容给逗笑了。

 

_“不，Alex_ _，它看起来像是整座房子的心脏。”_

_“你的心是黑的吗？”_

_“你完全可以把它的颜色设置成红色的嘛。”_

_“算了，一大早醒来看到一片血红心情别提有多差了。”_

 

想到了当时情景的Alex笑了笑，然后开始四下寻找起Sean的行踪，他有点担心Sean，毕竟他记得昨天他喝得很醉，一个人跑去悬崖边唱歌，把他弄回来费了Alex一番功夫。

 

虽然明知无望，Alex还是首先回过头看向Sean的房间，透明的房间就这一点好，Alex身处房子西侧最顶端的客房，但是只要回过头就能看清最东端的主卧的情景，一如既往的，那里没有Sean的影子，AI管家甚至已经把房间整理地干干净净不留一丝痕迹了，说明Sean已经起来了一会儿了。

 

Alex又看向他的身下，厨房、客厅、健身房哪里也没有Sean的身影，这座房子干净简洁，一览无遗，但是落在Alex眼里，它看起来是如此地——了无生机，没有蝴蝶的玻璃瓶终究只是玻璃瓶而已。

 

虽然每隔一两个月Alex都会过来睡一天，但是他从来也没在Sean之前醒过来过。Sean的房子是全透明的，结果Alex从来也没见过他裸睡的样子，他每次都把这个小小的怨念放在心底，希望下一次来时自己能够运气好一点。但是迄今为止，怨念仍旧只是怨念。

 

Alex从床上起来走到靠海的那一面玻璃墙前，Sean简直是恨不得贴着悬崖边修建他的房子，Alex低头望去，清晨的海湾蒸腾出弥薄的雾气，积聚在崖顶，好像给周围的每一样东西都打上一层模糊滤镜，海风凌冽，时不时地将雾气吹开一个裂口，让Alex可以看清这层滤镜后的世界。

 

在他的脚下，海湾里深灰色的海水泛着白色的泡沫，起码有几十米深的深水湾里零星地夹杂着一些黑色的礁石，Alex可以看见海浪拍打在这些礁石上溅起几米高的水花。每次Alex都在想，他要是现在打开面前的玻璃，就可以直接跳下去了。当然，他一次也没有这么做过。

 

然后Alex终于在房子边的悬崖上发现了Sean，雾中的Sean正好抬起头与楼上的Alex四目相对，带着朦胧的苍白脸颊让他看起来像是某种虚幻的生物。Sean穿着白色的棉背心和长裤，背心外罩着一件完全敞开的白衬衫，从那件衬衫狂乱飞舞的状态可以判断外面的风势相当强劲。他的脸色平静，面无表情，要不是Alex还记得昨天晚上的事的话一点都看不出他曾在几小时前醉得一塌糊涂，也伤心得一塌糊涂的事实。

 

Sean从裤袋里抽出一只手来插进发间，撩起被风吹得乱七八糟的长发固定在脑后，失去了手肘固定的衬衫飞舞地愈加放肆，Alex忍不住开始用他的视线沿着Sean的背心描摹他的腰线。他看起来弱不禁风，一身白色让他的腰看起来比以往更细，背心和裤子间似乎露出一截白色的皮肤，Alex也不是很肯定，它们的颜色似乎全都融合在一起在雾气中淡去，而他现在就想跳下去抓住这只也许随时会消逝在雾气中的生物。

 

_天哪，Alex_ _，你清醒一点，下面的是Sean_ _，你是不是一天没做爱脑子坏掉了？_

 

Alex咽了口唾沫，命令AI将他的房间的玻璃转换成雾化状态。当他最终确认屋外的Sean再也看不见他时，Alex慢慢地沿着墙壁跪坐下来，他低下头盯着自己的裤裆，那里可悲的已经半勃了。

 

他从Sean的房子里醒过来，看了一眼清晨雾气里的Sean然后居然半勃了？！！

 

_你还能更无耻一点吗Alex Summers_ _，难道你把Sean_ _当成是那些被你追逐游戏最后丢开的男男女女们吗？_

 

Alex将脸埋进双手间，金色短发沮丧地垂落在额前，他试图去忽略身体里升起的一阵阵的欲望，脑子里却全是Sean的画面——小口咬着樱桃的阳光里的Sean，昨天晚上月光下全身赤裸只盖着一件白衬衫的Sean，清晨海风中一身全白的Sean。

 

“该死的！！”

 

Alex跌跌撞撞地从地上爬起来，褪下短裤扔在半路上冲进浴室，打开淋浴，将水温调到最低，他的右手迫不及待地握住自己的阴茎撸动起来。冰冷的水滴接触到皮肤后让他浑身一个激灵，Alex乘机将脑中Sean的影像推出去一点，他试图重新找一些正确的幻想对象，比如昨天一早他刚刚上过的Matt，比如昨天一早刚刚和他分手的Natalia或者其他那些被他带上床的各种美人。

 

他能找到的只有一些碎片、一些特征，及肩卷曲的长发，棕红色，苍白的皮肤，布满整个躯体的雀斑，羸弱的腰胯，纤长的四肢，血一样红色的嘴唇…………

 

这些碎片，这些特征，开始一一剥离，Alex想不起他们中任何一个人的脸，他们全部模糊在一起，像是隐藏在一片浓雾中，然后一阵风吹过，吹开遮盖在那张脸上的浓雾，那些特征在他脑海里重新组合，无比清晰，Sean在Alex的脑海里微笑地看着他。

 

Alex轻轻尖叫了一声后射了出来，他皱起鼻子哼了哼。随后Alex收起他修长的双腿在墙角蜷缩成一团，脑袋深深埋进双膝之间，冰冷的水滴落在他的背脊上，再随着他身体颤抖的频率往下落。

 

_瞧你都干了些什么！！！脑子里幻想着你口口声声称为弟弟人高潮了，在他的房子里！！你就是这样定义“弟弟”这个词的吗？_

_那就不要他做你的弟弟，爱他，成为他的爱人，把他困在你身边一辈子。_

_不可能的，Summers_ _家的人学不会怎么好好爱一个人，至少你学不会怎么爱上一个人，追逐一个又一个美人已经像本能一样刻印在你的血液里了。想想看，你或许能把Sean_ _骗上床，凭你的手段来说这是轻而易举的事，但是一旦两个月以后你再度厌倦了，或者你只是本能地又开始追逐另一个出现在你生活里的美人，你能像昨天甩了Natalia_ _那样甩了Sean_ _吗？你能眼睁睁看着那些人脸上的表情出现在Sean_ _的脸上吗？_

_那些家训，从来都不是你无奈地遵守它，它不过是你丑陋本质的一块遮羞布罢了。_

_世上不会有比我更疼Sean_ _的人了，我不容许有任何人在感情上伤害他，哪怕是我自己也不行。_

_Alex_ _，你该变得正常一点了，卫生部的Packer_ _不错，今天就该试着约他出来吃顿晚饭，对，就这么办。_

 

终于找回自己节奏的Alex撑着墙壁站起来，关掉淋浴随手拿了条浴巾把自己包裹起来。

 

在透明房子的外面，Sean保持着刚刚的动作盯着那间他已经什么都看不见的房间许久，他看着Alex从床上醒过来，四下张望一番下床走到墙边，他们四目相对，Sean用手撩起被风吹得挡住视线的长发想看得再清楚一些，Alex面无表情地望了他几秒，然后将房间的材质变成了雾化的模式。

 

Sean完全可以理解那些男男女女为什么会明知Alex的名声却仍旧如同飞蛾扑火一般，因为Alex看起来该死的完全就是一尊活着的希腊神祗，看看他线条完美的肌肉，纯白大理石般一丝瑕疵也没有的皮肤，棱角分明的脸庞和下巴上那条完美的沟痕，以及那纯金一般的头发。他只需要站在那里就可以让身边的那些凡人们顶礼膜拜，Sean困惑地看了看自己的羸弱的手骨，手腕上细碎的雀斑密密麻麻，Sean闭上眼睛假装它们从来也不曾存在。

 

Sean认为自己是幸运的，这样的神祗是自己的哥哥，Alex在任何人面前骄傲地宣布这一点，他同样也做到了这一点，以Sean无法形容的完美的姿态。这么多年来，他被Alex保护地妥妥帖帖，无论是他的精神还是他的身体Alex总是照顾地面面俱到。要不是有他在，多年以前自己就已经彻底崩溃了。

 

所以Sean自然也明白完美的哥哥不喜欢被疼爱的弟弟在清晨盯着自己半裸的躯体的事实，Sean明白的， ** _只是哥哥而已。_**

 

Sean自嘲地笑了笑然后抽出手放开他的头发，让它们垂下来遮住他眼角掉落下的那一滴眼泪。

 

8.

 

与卫生部的Packer的关系进展的很顺利，Alex只用了不到三天就把他弄上了床，现在他们一周见面三次，每次的性事都很让Alex满意，Packer足够善解人意，懂得及时行乐，不做任何过分要求，Alex简直想给他颁发一个年度最佳情人奖。

 

时间就这样平淡地过去了两个多月，Alex在每周不做爱的四天里想起Sean，将这些渴望累积到第二天发泄到和Packer的性事里，收获一堆不愧是情圣Summers，能这样和你做一次被甩了也愿意的赞扬。实在忍不到第二天的时候Alex向那些高级性工作者寻求帮助，他位高权重，英俊又慷慨，技术高杆只要不提爱情就是完美的上床对象，那些人甚至愿意免费爬上Alex的床。所以整体来说日子一如往常，不算太激情但总算也不是太糟糕。

 

今天本该是例行见面的日子，但是今天一整天对Alex来说都很糟糕，因为那颗星球被发现的关系，帝国和联邦间的关系在最近几周急转直下，显然双方领导人对于这颗星球的处理上持有完全不同的态度。

 

皇帝这次的态度很强硬，国防部被紧急要求做好一揽子的应对方案，正在帝都休假的Scott也被取消了假期要求回到第一舰队准备随时出征。Alex整个一整天都在和Charles，军部，议会等等数不清的人开了数不清的会。其中好几个都有Sean的身影，他们两个甚至为了一个方案差点在Charles面前干起架来。会议结束时Alex想在会议室外面拦住Sean至少和他抱歉一句他完全是对事不对人，因为通常在对外关系上，国防部和外交部在根本立场上就是相左的。一旦出了什么事，国防部的本能反应就是打，而外交部的本能反应则是谈，而他们这么几年下来也各自知道坚持本身的立场和他们个人关系间并无矛盾。

 

可是Alex没有在会议室外堵到Sean的人，他走另一条道匆匆地去赶另一场会议了。所以这一整天Alex对于Sean的记忆就停留在他将整个报告甩到Sean眼前告诉他外交部的这套应对方案完全是丧失先机的白痴等死行为上了。

 

回想到这一点的Alex觉得这样的收尾让这一天变得更糟糕了。虽然Alex知道Sean不会介意这些，但是他的整个脑子里都是Sean一脸失望的样子，Alex觉得自己再也不能忍受这些了。他一反常态的没有在他们约定好的地方等待Packer，而是径直在这漫长的一天结束后来到了Packer的办公室。

 

“Alex？！！你怎么会来这里？”Packer转过椅子看见身后金发的国防部长时吓了一大跳。他从来都将工作中的Alex和生活中的他分得很清楚，国防部长的他和自己没有任何关系，自己只是卫生部的一个二等秘书。他只需要知道在他们见面的晚上，那些夜里，在Alex身边的人是自己就可以了。刨去Alex的身份地位，他也是个能让人沉醉的情人，那些曾经短暂拥有过他的人们为什么就不明白不要贪得无厌的道理呢？

 

Packer知道国防部有个叫做Cassidy指数的东西，也知道自己在这个指数上的评分很低，外交部长的那种处在云端的优雅不是一介平凡的人类可以模仿的，要知道，外交部长本人就可以飞，你要一个一辈子只会乘坐宇宙飞船的人类如何去体会模仿这样的感觉？所以他享受他得到的那一部分，遗忘他注定得不到的那一部分，他已经比无数人幸运得多了。这种比绝大多数那些自命不凡的俊男美女们都看得通透的心态让Packer在得分很低的情况下仍旧在Alex身边坚持了近三个月，而且仍旧没有要分手的迹象。

 

Alex环顾了一下大办公室，整个房间的人都已经走光了，本来，国防部长下班的点自然是已经很晚了，要不是Packer知道他们今天要见面配合Alex调整了自己的工作时间他也不会留到这么晚。所以Alex没有任何的顾忌，他直接抓过Packer的下巴就在办公室里激吻起来。

 

“Alex，出了什么事？”Packer通常不是一个好奇心过重的人，但是他就在自己的办公桌上，被Alex压在身下亲吻，Alex的手甚至探进了他的身体开始挑逗，Packer毫不怀疑如果自己顺势而为的话Alex就会把他压在他的办公桌上来一发了。

 

这里怎么说也是卫生部的办公室，这里的AI监控等级很难让Packer心安理得地任由这一切发展下去。

 

“这里……不行，去……休息……室。”Alex的亲吻密集又狂暴，Packer换了好几口气才把那句话说完。然后他也顾不上Alex的回应，站起来将主动权收回一点将Alex往卫生部的休息室方向带。

 

Alex今天看起来似乎特别地饥渴，他在路上也不放过Packer，Packer几乎是一个人承担了两个人的重量才把过度粘人的Alex拉近了休息室。门一关上Alex就将Packer压在门板上忘情地接吻，Packer的喉咙的发出一些享受的哼声。他的手胡乱地扫过Alex的后背，随着他们激烈的动作身体撞上身后的大门发出一声声的声响。

 

Packer在一阵意乱情迷中睁开眼睛，休息室的窗帘全部被打开了，月光通过落地窗照射进房间，勾勒出一个巨大的翅膀的轮廓。Packer被情欲冲昏的神智在瞬间回巢，这间休息室里有别人。

 

“Alex。”Packer试图叫停还在他身上攻城略地的Alex，“Alex，停。”

 

“你今天要求真多，不乖。”Alex咕哝了一句后又把手伸进了Packer的裤子。

 

“Alex！！真的，停，这里有别人！！”

 

Alex猛地停下了动作，他刚刚进这间休息室的时候房间里是暗的，而急切的Alex也没有开灯。在他停下动作后，Packer整理了一下自己的外表然后顺手打开了房间的灯光。在看清了他面前是什么人后，Packer倒吸了一口冷气。

 

Alex回过头，首先映入他眼帘的是一对巨大的白色翅膀，圣洁而又美丽，通常在帝都有着这样翅膀的是皇室专用的天使形AI，但是还有一个例外，这个例外正是在Alex眼前的这个家伙，贵族议院议长曾经的私生子，如今唯一的继承人——变种人Warren Worthington III。

 

但是如果只有Warren的话Alex根本就不会在意，看到了就看到了又能如何，大不了换一间休息室继续就可以了。可是把Alex几乎冻结在原地的景象是，Warren将那双巨大羽翼伸展至身前，像一双手臂一样环绕住了另一个人。

 

而在那对圣洁又美丽的翅膀中间，Sean Cassidy坐在休息室的桌子上，一脸平静地同Alex对望。

 

9.

 

这是Alex和Sean在今天之内的第四次碰面，但是他们之间的气氛比起前三次来甚至更加紧张尴尬了。他们隔着一个房间的距离，身边各自站着另一个男人，Alex刚刚还在一片黑暗中做着前戏，他相信以Sean的听力，即使眼睛看不见也能还原出刚刚的整个片段；而Sean，他被Warren的羽翼包围着，他的双手甚至都还停留在Warren左翼的羽毛里。

 

“Sean，你在这里干嘛？”Alex知道自己的语气完全不对，Sean只是他的弟弟，他怎么也不应该用类似捉奸在床的语气责问他，真要说的话，倒是他才是被捉奸的那个。不，Alex已经完全混乱了，Packer才是他的男友，正式的，他们爱做就做从来也没有碍着谁。

 

“我在帮Robert整理羽毛，他自己弄起来很不方便。”Sean淡淡地回答了Alex的问题，脸上的表情是一种平静的漠然，在他的注视下Packer几乎就要自惭形秽起来了——原来赝品与真迹的差别可以大到这样的地步。

 

“Robert？？”Alex并没有因为Sean的解释而放下心来，他的忿怒反而加深了。

 

“这是我母亲给我取的名字，在Worthington议长将我带回帝都之前我一直都是用这个名字的。我也一直让Sean这么叫我的。”Warren回过头看了Alex一眼，年少的他的脸上有藏不住的不满。

 

Alex将他的视线从Sean的身上移开投射到Warren身上，他是在吉诺莎事件中被转化成变种人的，到现在也不过20多岁的年纪，但是他的外表已经到达了成熟状态。他同Alex一样高，有着英俊而坚毅的脸部轮廓，也有一头漂亮的金发，加上那双巨大的翅膀，正如神话传说里最圣洁的天使一般。有着这样的形象加分，卫生部的这位年轻的发言人总能轻易地说服大众。

 

但是现在这位“天使”仍旧用他的羽翼紧紧地圈住Sean的身体，Alex在他的眼里看见一丝敌意。Alex的脑海里想起了Charles和Erik去招募他们时的情景，他独自站在Cassidy候爵府的宴会大厅里，面前是个巨大的玻璃缸，蓝色海水里黑色礁石上坐着的青色美人鱼。

 

一直被他护在身后的，他的，墨西拿海妖。

 

而现在，两只只在神话里出现的生物在他的眼前组成一幅无比和谐的画面，只除了——这幅画面里没有他的位置，这一切同他没有关系。Alex咬牙咽下已经站在他的喉咙口的狂怒，他甚至都不知道这些在他胸口沸腾着的愤怒从何而来。如果像他一遍遍告诫自己的那样Sean只是他的弟弟，那么他不是应该为了眼前这个单纯又美好的画面喝彩吗？

 

_真是够了，Alex Summers_ _，爱和谁在一起是Sean_ _的自由！你唯一需要确定的是，Sean_ _不会在这段关系中受到伤害就可以了，就像你当年警告Howlett_ _那样去警告Worthington_ _不要伤了你的宝贝弟弟的心就可以了。这次你一定要紧紧地看住Worthington_ _，Scott_ _的事决不能再在Sean_ _身上发生一遍了。_

 

“Sean……你经常来这里找Worthington吗？”Alex的语调有些苦涩，他暗自在希望得到一个否定的答案，意识到这一点后他又在内心鄙视自己的阴暗扭曲。

 

“Sean和我会一起做一些只有我们两个才能做的事来放松心情，有时是他来找我，我偶尔也会去找他，不过总体来说是他来我这的情况比较多。”Warren说这些的时候带着一种轻松的语调，而在Alex眼里，这也成了某种炫耀。

 

只有他们两个才能做的事——Alex在他的脑袋里开始勾画Sean躺在Warren的身下，白色羽翼覆盖住他们的身躯，只有他们细长的双腿露在外面抵死纠缠。Alex开始觉得眼前浮起一片血红色，奔腾的能量在他的血液里到处乱窜，他已经很多年都没有过这种快要失控边缘的感觉了。

 

而在Alex的对面，Sean从先前以平淡的口吻回答了Alex的问题后再也没有开口，而他的目光也更多地落在Alex身旁的Packer身上。

 

“看起来你们比我们更需要这间休息室，那么我和Robert就先告辞了。”Sean再度看了一眼Alex后开口。

 

听见Sean的话后Warren将翅膀向后展开，最尖端的翅羽几乎碰到天花板，Warren左右扭动了一下上半身像是普通人伸完懒腰那样将翅膀收回到了身后。Sean在他伸展翅膀的间歇从桌子上跳了下来，率先一步走到门口，微笑着对Packer示意了一下，后者赶紧让开身后的大门。

 

Alex看着Sean伸手扭动大门的把手，有什么堵在他的喉咙里呼之欲出，但是最终他只是看着Sean打开大门走了出去，Warren则跟在Sean的身后，在走过他们两个身边的时候，他带着不屑的眼光望了Alex一眼。而那本该呼之欲出的东西在这一眼下崩溃消散，Alex再也捉摸不到它的一点点痕迹。

 

Warren还算体贴，他替Alex他们关上了门。而Alex在门关上的那一刹那朝着Packer扑了过去。他从未如此地想要沉溺于一场情事之中，Alex甚至顾不上他本来都会保有的那一点绅士精神，只记得向Packer索取更多来填满他内心那个正在呼呼地漏着风的空洞。

 

走廊外的Sean动了动他的耳朵，只要他愿意，他甚至能听见另一块大陆上某两个人之间的对话，但是Charles多年前就教导了他怎么关闭这些通常是扰人多过便捷的变种能力。所以只不过是一个走廊的距离，一个门板的间隔，Sean当然能听见所有的东西——Packer沉溺于情欲的尖叫，Alex带有占有欲的宣示和喘息，布料被撕开，嘴唇摩擦皮肤，身体纠缠。Sean在一个走廊外的距离倾听着Alex的性事。

 

“为什么要这样做呢？Sean，如果你爱他为什么不至少争取一下。”

 

Sean震动了一下抬起头看着Warren，他的落寞嫉妒已经明显到了一个小他十几岁的孩子都能轻易察觉的地步了。Sean勾起嘴角无意地摇摇头。

 

“Alex对我太好了，Robert，好到他可以不分青红皂白为了我牺牲的地步。如果我像你说的那样争取一下，不用一秒Alex就会投降，他会为了我爱他而假装爱我，会为了不让我伤心而将这种假装永远维持下去。这根本就不是他了，所以比起那样，我情愿维持现状，至少我知道Alex是遵从他个人的意志活着。”

 

“那么我呢？Sean，你为什么不能考虑我一下，哪怕只是假装？”

 

“我很抱歉，Robert，如果说Alex关心的两个弟弟是Scott和我，那在我心目中，我也有两个弟弟——Scott和你，我不会否认有些时候我在你的身上寻找着Alex的影子，把我从他身上继承到的疼爱反馈到你的身上。但是Robert，你只是你，不该是某个人的代替品，你的人生太苦，我不应该带给你更多的苦涩了。如果我能早点发现你不是在以看一个哥哥的眼光看我，我会为了你而假装的，可是你太敏感，早在那之前就发现了我掩藏起来的真相。那样的假装就没有丝毫的意义了，我无法在你面前隐瞒我对Alex的感情，而如果我接受了你，那就是对你更大的伤害。”

 

Sean轻轻揽过Warren，将这个看似表面光鲜实则内心伤痕累累的孩子抱在怀里，Warren贪恋地用他的脑袋磨蹭着Sean的脖颈。

 

“Robert，”Sean轻轻摇晃着Warren的身体，“会有人爱你的，你是那么完美又善良，会有人全心全意地爱着你的。”

 

Warren收紧了他环住Sean的手臂。

 

_Sean_ _，如果我像你描述的那样美好，那么我想我的命运是同你相同的，爱着自己的“哥哥”的飞鸟或是游鱼，却只能在遥远的距离看着他们的爱人各自追逐自己的目标，永远只能做“哥哥”心目中乖巧的“弟弟”。_

 

_那么至少让我抱紧你，让我们能互相取暖，我的“哥哥”，我的Sean_ _。_

**_我的爱。_ **

****

10.

 

“准备好了吗，Sean？”Warren和Sean面对面站在Sean的飞船的船舱两侧，他们身后的舱门都处于打开的状态，而当前飞船的飞行高度则是两万米。

 

Sean看了眼他双手上的手环，这是他特制的飞行用具，激活后手环会以他双手的范围张开一个小型的力场盾，强度同军用星舰的护盾一个等级。而Sean则将这个立场盾当做他的滑翔翼，这样他就不需要穿特质的飞行服也可以在天空中滑翔。

 

Sean对着Warren点了点头，接收到Sean的确认后Warren向后倒去，他倒转了180°后以头朝下的姿势开始向下坠落，与此同时Sean向后小跳了一步，他双臂在胸前交叉着和Warren保持着同样的速度开始下落。

 

现在他们正在做的就是Warren口中的所谓只有他们两个才能做的事情，某种意义上来说，Sean和Warren有一个成员只有他们两个人的飞行俱乐部。当然，会飞的变种人远不止他们两个，只不过他们也没有刻意地发展别人加入他们两个的小团体活动而已。

 

每次Sean或是Warren心情不好的时候就会想找对方一起找个大洋中心上空的无人区域放肆飞行一阵，将憋在胸口的郁闷发泄到空旷的天空中。而今天，赶了一整天会议并在其中某一场和Alex吵得天翻地覆的Sean显然心情很糟糕。

 

所以Sean提前了一点时间下班跑到卫生部去找Warren，当然同样的，提前是以部长的工作时间作为标准计算的，Warren也是因为Sean提前知会过他才在卫生部的休息室一直等着Sean。

 

Sean打开卫生部休息室的大门时里面并没有开灯，就在Sean准备关上门去另一间找人的时候Warren从黑暗的角落里冲出来直接抱住了Sean开始磨蹭。Sean拿Warren时不时发作的孩子气撒娇毫无办法，有时他甚至羡慕能够这样坦荡地做这些事的Warren，而他自己却永远都不敢向Alex撒娇。

 

Warren用手臂圈住Sean还嫌不够紧，他甚至还把翅膀朝身前张开，像只护食的鸟那样把Sean围在中间。Sean的脸颊被羽毛刺得痒痒的，他赶在自己快要打喷嚏前制止了Warren继续磨蹭的行为换来了Warren满脸沮丧的不情愿，结果为了安慰他Sean只好又答应了帮他整理羽毛。所以最后场面就变成了Sean坐在休息室的桌子上，而Warren则将翅膀伸展到身前让Sean替他梳理翅羽。

 

大约过了十几分钟，休息室的走廊外面响起了一阵断断续续的呻吟，即使Sean把自己的听觉降低到常人的程度他都能听出其中一个声音是Alex，而另一个，想想也知道是Alex最新的那位情人，Sean知道对方是卫生部的二等秘书。他知道Alex每一任情人的信息，了解他们的每一点，甚至比Alex本人了解的都要多。Sean敢打赌Alex甚至懒得去了解其中的大部分人，关于他们的个性和性格，对于Alex来说他们只是某个意念的具现和集合体，他在按照某种既定的模式选择他的情人——

 

某种被国防部戏称为Cassidy指数的模式。

 

第一次从他的秘书口中听说那个词的时候Sean差点在办公室里笑到岔气，他的秘书震惊地看着脸上永远云淡风轻的上司突然满脸七情六欲，她甚至看不出部长究竟是高兴还是伤心，因为在她看来Sean脸上笑得畅快而眼底却尽是悲哀。所以她只好把文件默默地放到办公桌角落然后退出了办公室。

 

在大门关上后Sean收起了他的笑容打开了他光脑里那个汇集了Alex的情人们的资料的文件夹。一个个全息影像在Sean的办公室里亮起，Sean看着那些或多或少有着自己影子的男男女女，默默低下头让一滴眼泪直接滴落至他的掌心。

 

“对不起，Alex，我知道一切都是我的错。但是我忍不住，我总是不满足，我不是故意把事情变成这样的，对不起，对不起，我不是故意的…………”

 

Sean在他的办公室里喃喃地对着不在的Alex道着歉。当然，Alex从来也不知道Sean的抱歉，他只是继续遵照着他的模式选择他的新情人，就像之前的Natalia，就像现在的Packer。

 

休息室的大门再度打开，黑暗中Sean只能看见两个纠缠的人影，他不由自主地加大了手里的力道，而感受到他的情绪的Warren则将双翼收拢，把Sean紧紧护在了中间。

 

Alex并没有发现房间里有人，他背对着Sean他们激烈地吻着他怀里的Packer，Sean借着月光的帮助描绘着情事里的Alex的模样，不用镜子他也能知道自己现在一脸嫉妒成狂的丑陋样子。

 

终于Packer发现了异常，被叫停时Alex的手甚至还停留在Packer的衣服里。当灯光亮起时房间里四个各怀心事的人面面相觑，而Sean所有可以做的只有努力伪装他表面的平静。

 

Alex问了他几句，Sean知道Alex正压抑着他的愤怒，Sean为此感到很抱歉，他并不是故意撞破Alex的好事让彼此间徒增尴尬的。Alex带着审视的目光看着Warren，Sean明白他只是作为一个完美的哥哥本能地审视弟弟身边的人是不是可靠而已，而Warren针对Alex的敌意，那也一样全是因为自己的错。Sean觉得两边压抑的气氛快要戳破自己破绽百出的伪装了，于是他只能草草地告辞，将休息室留给Alex和他的情人。

 

在逃出那间压抑的休息室后Sean又忍不住打开他的听觉去捕捉那里面发生的一切。他听见Alex在门关上的刹那扑到Packer身上疯狂的索求，一个男人能在那种时刻停下来分给弟弟一点关注已经是无比优秀的克制力了，Sean能理解的——

 

_以前不是你，现在不是你，将来也不会是你。既然你已经决定不去为难他，让他伪装成爱你的样子，那么弟弟这个身份就是你对于Alex_ _的全部了，为什么这么多年你还是学不会面对现实呢？_

 

糟糕至极的一整天。

 

所以当被他抱在怀里的Warren体贴地问Sean是不是需要取消原订的计划独处一会的时候Sean拒绝了。

 

“不用，Robert，事实上，我今天大概需要飞得久一点了。”于是，从那间休息室里出来近40分钟后，Sean和Warren在星球另一边的一处无人海域两万米的上空同时往下跳。

 

阳光在云层上空照耀，Sean将自己冰冷的充满嫉妒与绝望的内心放在阳光下暴晒，那些根深蒂固的丑陋阴影在阳光底下无所遁形。可是这些丑陋的阴暗面就是Sean的本质，他无法割舍这些就像他无法放弃内心对于阳光的追逐。

 

对于Sean来说，Alex就像太阳一样在他的生命里始终闪耀，同样的，他也和太阳一样遥不可及。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

11.

 

狂风在他的耳边呼啸，Sean闭上眼睛感受着气流卷起他的头发，失重感让他处于一种奇异的平静之中，当他再度张开双眼，天地间空无一物，只留下一片空茫孤寂。Sean仍旧将双臂交叉在胸前，让倒灌的狂风包围着他垂直的身躯，他在脑中想象那种令人颤栗的触感是来自Alex拥抱。

 

每当他越是孤独一人，Alex的身影在他脑中就越是清晰。Sean在狂风中伸出手指攀附上自己的嘴唇，刚刚Alex究竟是用什么样的角度在亲吻Packer？他温暖的唇瓣到底在亲吻中用了多少力量？是轻柔的？是戏谑的？还是暴虐的？无论是哪一种，那都是Sean求而不得的珍宝。

 

Sean张开嘴含进他的食指，他一边用自己的舌头舔舐自己的手指一边刮擦自己的舌尖，身体的满足感和心灵的空虚感纷至沓来，对于Sean来说，有一样需求被满足已经是值得高举双手欢庆的事了。

 

冷风倒卷，沿着腰线爬上他的脊椎，在Sean的想象中，这是Alex轻轻地用手指滑过他的背部，Sean更为用力地吸吮着自己的手指，他空闲的那只手忍不住沿着自己的手臂摸到胸口，然后是腹部，再沿着腹股沟一路往下——他忍不住吐出细碎的呻吟，那些分不清是愉悦或是痛苦的声音瞬间被狂风扯碎消逝在天地之间。

 

如果有谁能看见他现在这个样子一定会被吓一大跳。帝国贵族圈里公认的高岭之花正在像个欲求不满的荡妇一样自慰，那些他平日里所谓的优雅淡定全部变成情欲写在脸上，让他的表情看起来迷离又茫然。

 

两万米是如此地高，可是仅仅只需一分钟，人就能从这样的高空坠落至地面。如同Sean身为帝国的国防部长，幸运的变种人，侯爵，整个帝国贵族圈争相模仿的对象，即使他拥有的东西如此之多，只要Alex一个眼神，Sean就明白其实自己一无所有。

 

Sean的手环开始滴滴作响，这是他的高度指示器在发出警报，Sean不舍地收回双手，忽略自己半抬头的下半身，调整了一下身体的角度，穿过云层后蔚蓝的海面在他的眼前出现，Sean终于将双臂张开然后激活了手环上的力场盾。

 

无形的力场盾一下兜住了气流，急速下降的Sean在骤然的减速中身体被猛地拉伸，就好像突然被什么人用力拖拽开来。Sean很喜欢这种感觉，有个无形的手在这时候阻止他一坠到底，用凶猛的力道将他从深渊里拖出来，就好像他还是有救的一样。Sean拒绝承认这一切只不过是最为单纯的空气阻力罢了。

 

穿出云层后Sean终于看见了远处的Warren，他们相距着大概五米往下跳，在空中穿行了一万多米后角度误差扩大成了几百米。Warren的身影现在变成了远处的一个小点，而发现Sean已经张开双手进入滑翔状态后，Warren也结束了自己的俯冲。被他收在身后的翅膀猛地张开，接近十米的翼展让他的身躯猛地拐了个90°的弯进入平飞状态，Warren稍稍调整了翅羽的角度朝着Sean的位置飞了过来。

 

Warren的双翼比Sean的力场盾更为符合空气动力学，因此纯粹滑翔的话他的速度比起Sean更快，几秒过后他出现在了Sean的正上方，巨大的翅膀投下一片阴影将Sean笼罩在其下。Sean在空中翻了个身，与他上方的Warren面对面，Warren控制着自己的速度和Sean保持一致往前滑翔。

 

“要上升了吗，Sean？”

 

“恩，高度差不多了。”

 

Warren开始扇动他的翅膀，将自己带入一个上升气流，他迅速离开当前的位置向上方攀升，而Sean则继续朝着海面滑降。Sean在Warren拉升高度后再度转身面向海面，手环上的高度计再度发出了提示音，Sean对着海面开始尖叫。

 

每次只有在飞行的时候Sean才能放任自己用尽全力地尖叫，在平时他一直习惯压抑自己，而当他再也压不住这些负面的情绪的时候，Sean就会飞行中将那些情绪全部用尖叫释放掉。为此他还特意给Warren配了一个同盟高层用的那种镒元素屏蔽装置以防自己的情绪干扰到他。

 

Sean的超音波迅速地投向海面然后再度反弹，然后压缩的音波托举着Sean的力场盾将他迅速地朝上空推去。虽然在滑翔硬件上Sean的确不如Warren，但是可以自己制造上升气流的他对于爬升高度可比Warren擅长多了。他的身体迅速地超过了Warren，在擦过Warren身边时，Sean还绕着Warren转了一圈在空中滑出一个螺旋型的轨迹。Warren抬头看着Sean迅速超过他朝着头顶的云层而去。

 

从接近海面到重回3000米高度的高积云不过是转瞬之间，Sean一头撞进稀薄的云层里，阳光被云层挡住，面前的景象就像处在他家清晨积聚着薄雾的悬崖顶，一切都朦朦胧胧。湿气积聚在Sean的发梢上刚刚凝成一个水滴就因为高速飞行被甩开。Sean闭上眼睛迎着云层而上，任由水滴凝结在他的睫毛上然后又顺着脸颊滑走，直到随着高度的上升而下降的气温将这些水滴凝结成冰晶点缀在Sean淡色的睫毛上。Sean用手擦拭掉那些冰晶，他告诉自己这些并不是自己的眼泪。

 

当光线透过眼睑的传达到Sean的眼底时他明白自己已经穿出了云层的范围，睁开眼睛后Sean看见阳光铺撒在洁白的云层上，将云层的边缘照出暖黄色的光晕，四周静谧无声，世界只剩下他一个人，而Warren离他的位置至少上千米，Sean终于提起勇气对着太阳的方向告白——

 

“Alex！！爱我，求你！用不是对弟弟的方式，我知道这违背你的本性，我知道这是我贪得无厌，可是求求你真的爱上我一次，哪怕只有一天，一小时，哪怕我为此付出一切！！求你爱我！爱我！爱我！！”

 

他的告白在云层上回荡，无数个爱我互相冲撞交织，而太阳仍旧安静地高悬空中，将它的光亮分给天地间的每一样事物，不对其中任何一个另眼相待。Sean在这些回声里苦笑起来，他既贪婪又胆小，虽然嘴上打着为Alex着想的幌子，而其实却是他自己把Alex的生活弄得一团糟。

 

_你凭什么？Sean_ _，你凭什么…………会有那种叫做Cassidy_ _指数的东西难道不全是因为你的错吗？_

_可是我真的不是故意的，我只是，我只是……我只是因为爱Alex_ _而已…………_

_那又如何，事情已经变成这样了不是吗，你居然还有脸去见Alex_ _，你居然还宵想着他会爱你？你敢让他知道事情的真相吗？看看他到时会怎么看你，一直被他保护着的弟弟居然对他做出那种事，到时候你能指望他对待这种行为会有一丝怜悯吗？_

 

Sean在半空中抱住自己的头蜷起身体，在刚刚将他向上推动的升力消失后他再一次任由自己朝下坠落。

 

12.

 

Alex盯着自己的光脑确认这里的地址——一个废弃的岛屿上立着一座破落的哥特式教堂，缺乏维护的外墙上都是一些可疑的污迹，考虑到这周围多到匪夷所思的鸟类数量Alex认为那些污迹基本上都是鸟粪。

 

在他朝着教堂前进的每一步Alex都不得不驱赶那些各种各样的鸟类来给自己找个落脚点，那些扑棱翅膀的声音在空气中交织回响让Alex不禁皱起了眉头。当Alex推开教堂的大门，老旧门轴发出的吱呀声响显得格外怪异，不出他所料教堂里光线阴暗，陈设杂乱，只有靠近祭坛处才勉强被透过两侧的嵌花玻璃窗里的光线照亮。

 

而Alex要找的人，Warren Worthington III赤足坐在布道台上，他身后的翅膀朝上张开，清楚地向Alex昭示着他天使一样的形象。Warren低着头，在他的手臂上站着一只大渡鸦，它仿佛正在和Warren交流着那样不时地点点头或是摇摇头，然后那只大渡鸦突然回过头看着Alex，而直到此时，Warren才像刚刚发现这个教堂里来了一个人那样回过头看着Alex。

 

“你选的地方可真难找，Worthington。”Alex的语气里没有任何亲切的成分，周围这些鸟真是让他厌恶透顶，他已经不止一次地想动用他的冲击波给自己清理出一片干净的地方了。

 

“是你要谈谈的，我不过选个地点很公平吧。”Warren一边说一边用手梳理着他手上那只大渡鸦的羽毛，那只渡鸦看了Alex几眼后又回过头对着Warren叫了几声，Warren点了点头又摸了摸渡鸦头顶的羽毛。“那么，尊敬的国防部长，亚里斯加尔公爵阁下，找区区在下有何贵干？”

 

“贵族议会议长的独子何必如此自谦。”既然Warren先选择了这种文绉绉的开场白，Alex也不介意虚与委蛇一番，军方大贵族可能会比那些文官世家要行事粗鲁一些，但退一万步来说，Summers家也是代代传承的公爵世家，该有的礼仪和气势是绝对不会输的。

 

“不要在我面前提Worthington议长，可以的话，我不想要和他有任何关系。如果Summers阁下特地跑来我的地盘只为了和我进行贵族式的客套的话，我建议我们直接在下次教授的宫廷舞会上客套就可以了，这也可以给你我二人多少省点时间，因为不像国防部，即使我只是卫生部的发言人，也没有那么多闲工夫可以浪费。”

 

同其他那些孩子们一样，Warren也会每周几次在皇宫接受Charles对他们变种能力的训练，他们的老师里就包括了Raven，Hank这些变种人前辈们，当然Sean和Alex也是老师之一。在训练时他们更习惯用当年的代号而不是阶级来称呼老师们。所以，这些孩子们更习惯称呼Charles为教授而不是陛下。

 

Alex并没有理会Warren言语中的讽刺，他再度朝前垮了两步：“哼，既然你要直截了当，想也知道我来找你是为了什么，除了Sean，我没有别的什么可以和你谈的。”

 

“Packer还是你的男友吗？”Warren并没有顺着Alex的意愿谈Sean的事，相反的他反倒提起了Alex的男友。

 

“那是我的事，你没有资格过问。”

 

“你的事我的确一毛钱的兴趣也没有，但是如果你想谈Sean的问题的话，只要Packer还是你的男友，我也一样没有什么别的可以和你谈的。”

 

“怎么，我对你客气一点你还给我拽起来了？听着Worthington，事关Sean，不管你想不想谈，都得给我开口，不要以为有Sean护着你我就不能把你怎样了，就算你自认已经得到他了，我都能让他对这件事重新思考一下，相信我，这点自信我还是有的。”

 

Warren用喉咙哼了一声，然后他开始笑起来，最后他带着那种嘲讽的神情看着Alex：“当然，你是谁啊，你可是堂堂Alex Summers，你当然有的是自信。”

 

_因为你这样地霸占了Sean_ _的全部感情，当然有的是自信挥霍，肆意地玩弄那些与Sean_ _长相相似的人们，让Sean_ _一直处于伤心的境地却始终无法彻底死心，情圣Summers_ _家果然盛产人渣嘛…………_

 

“虽然我不喜欢你，真的，不管是你的出身还是你的性格，但是既然是Sean的选择我也不想多说什么，但是我警告你，如果你敢做出任何伤了他的事情——”

 

“喝哈哈哈！！”Alex的话被Warren的大笑声打断，他不悦地皱起眉，但Warren却没有任何想要抱歉的意思，“我听错了什么吗？Alex Summers在警告我不要伤了Sean的心？呵呵呵，我真是很久没听过这么精彩的笑话了，在这个世界上能伤到Sean的心这件事不是属于你的专利吗？”

 

Alex被Warren话里阴阳怪气的嘲讽弄得火了，本来他就一直在压抑心中对于Warren的不满试图说服自己如果他能确保这个混蛋不会像那个Logan Howlett那样他就可以看着Sean……和他…………

 

Alex在此前从来不知道就连思绪这样东西都会让人如此痛苦，即使只是在脑子里过一遍，Alex都本能地拒绝去想Sean会和Warren在一起的事情。同样的，他也本能地拒绝去想他为什么会如此排斥这样的想法的原因。

 

“Worthington，我是在很严肃地和你讨论这个问题，不要以为你有个外号叫天使就应该天经地义地让世人都爱你了。就算你是上帝的宠儿我也不在乎，我不会允许Scott的经历在Sean身上再发生一遍了。”

 

“上帝的宠儿？”

 

Warren不屑地哼了一声，展开双翼直接从布道台上飞了起来，他振翅悬停在半空中挡住身后的受难耶稣，木质的巨大十字架从他的身后露出来。Alex抬起头看着Warren，阴暗的光线让他看不清Warren的脸，只有那个巨大的翅膀轮廓。

 

“你错了，就算这个世上真的有上帝——他也从没爱过我。”

 

**_所以我唯一尚存的亲人不曾爱过我，我爱的人也永远不会用我希望的方式来爱我，而他爱的人却还带着胜利者的趾高气昂来告诉我要怎么做。_ **

****

**_上帝从未爱过我…………_ **

 

Warren漂浮在与神灵一样的高度说出渎神的话语，Alex突然在想象那些神话中的堕落天使是不是就像他面前这个孩子一样。

 

“Alex Summers，你凭什么？！”Warren的声音突然大起来，那些停在教堂里的鸟仿佛感受到Warren的情绪，它们集体起飞，密密麻麻地围着Alex的位置顺时针地盘旋着，被包围在其中的Alex什么也看不见，只有Warren的高声斥责压过那些翅膀拍打的声音从空中传来。

 

“这世上谁都可以和我说这种话，唯独你，你有什么资格在我面前说不要伤害Sean的事。告诉我，你是他的什么人？！！你他妈不配听见没有，Alex Summers，你不配！！！！”

 

“我是Sean的什么人？你他妈又是他的什么人？ Warren Worthington，我他妈忍你很久了，你觉得我不配，我倒是觉得你也不配。既然咱们把话说开了，那我也就把话放在这里了，离开Sean，我不想再在他的身边看到你。”

 

有红色的光芒开始在Alex紧握的拳头里出现，而那些飞鸟开始以更高的速度围绕着Alex盘旋。

 

 

13.

 

Warren和Alex都控制着各自的变种能力，双方都在爆发边缘却都还没有动手。

 

“Worthington，我在学校的时候似乎忘记教你们不要挑战教官的权威了，你现在是打算亲身体验一下吗？”

 

名义上来说，Alex的确是Warren的老师，但是比起那种挂名的师生之情，“情敌”间的矛盾当然要严重地多。

 

“是啊，我想亲自试一试，有没有Sean形容地那么强大，还是纯粹是他夸张了。”

 

“很好，动手吧，我让你三招，别到时候跟Sean哭诉说我欺负你。”

 

“哼，用不着。”

 

随着Warren的哼声，一只长得像某种隼类的禽鸟脱离了盘旋的队伍朝着Alex的方向猛扑过去，Alex的右手反手甩出一道红光在空中击中那只禽鸟，它在空中尖啸一声后化成一团燃烧的火焰直线下坠。Alex伸出手接住了那团仍旧在燃烧的尸体，红色的火焰在他的指缝之间安静地燃烧。

 

“我劝你不要用课上那套试探的战术了，直接全力上吧，我可不是你们课上的那帮乖宝宝一样的学员。”

 

Warren没有回答Alex，他只是朝着那些空中正在盘旋的鸟类伸出双手。高速飞行中的鸟类开始蜕变，由喙部到尾羽渐渐变成了金属的机械鸟。十数只机械鸟脱离大部队张开鸟喙对着Alex尖啸，嘴里吐出各种火团、雷电或是酸液等等。

 

Alex在原地轻微地晃动身体躲开那些他无法免疫的攻击，同时在掌心凝结出一个红色的能量球，在他矮身躲过三发交错的攻击时Alex翻过手心将那枚能量球按到了地面上——

 

一道红色的光柱从地面升起，螺旋型地扩散开来。光柱的能量壁扫过那些空中的机械鸟，它们原地爆炸并在光柱的能量下化为虚无。

 

红色的光柱转瞬间消失，一如它出现时那样迅速，但是那些密密麻麻围绕着Alex飞翔的机械鸟在这一瞬间就消失了将近1/4。鸟群变得稀疏以后Alex可以隐约看见那些飞鸟背后的Warren，他白色的羽毛如今泛着暗灰金属的光芒，显然他已经在刚刚将自己的羽翼转化成了钢羽。

 

“该彻底离开Sean的人是你，如果没有你，他会好很多！”

 

Warren摊开手掌向上平举，那些飞鸟分成两团爬升至教堂的顶部，然后在半空中这些机械飞鸟开始解构变成一个个机械零件以及钢铁羽毛，然后这些零件在空中组成两具巨大的骨架，更多的零件融入并填充了这两幅骨架，最后那些钢铁羽毛覆盖到了巨大的翅骨上，这些机械鸟最后组成了两只20米大小的机械鸟龙。

 

“不错，看起来这几年没白教你。”Alex抬起头看了看那两只巨大的机械鸟龙，然后他勾起嘴角笑了笑。“但仍旧只是个花哨的招式罢了，在绝对的实力面前，一切花招都只能是徒劳。”

 

Alex边说边在双手手腕处形成了两个红色的光环，随着他轻轻转动手腕那两只光环越来越大。当它们各自的直径达到约1米时Alex大力地将它们甩了出去。

 

那两只红色光环划着飞碟曲线朝着那两头机械鸟龙扑去，鸟龙收起翅膀，像战斗机做规避动作那样急速地在空中做水平翻滚躲开那两个光环，但是教堂内部的空间有限，鸟龙平翻了几个跟斗后一只撞上了教堂的墙壁，石质围墙发出轰然的声响，嵌花玻璃窗破碎成细小的破片从空中坠落。

 

没有击中鸟龙的两个光环各自撞到了教堂的围墙，像刀切开豆腐那样毫无阻隔地穿墙而过，留下两条平整的一米长缝隙。

 

躲过了红色光环的鸟龙在空中稳住身体，然后急速地朝着Alex所在的位置俯冲。它们展开金属的羽翼，张开现在带着利牙的大嘴吐出类似龙息一样的能量弹。

 

Alex只是平摊开双手，红色的能量墙壁再次在他身周出现，形成一个半圆的蛋壳一样的透明罩子将他笼罩在其中。

 

“我好像有教过你们，无论多么花哨的招式，当它要进行攻击的时候，必然要转化为某种形式的能量，所以掌握攻击和防御的最简单方法就是掌握能量本身。”

 

龙息以爆燃的状态轰击在Alex的能量罩上，但是它就像是在水面上投入一块石头那样荡起一阵涟漪后就融入了能量壁本身。机械鸟龙发出刺耳的尖啸然后一头撞上Alex的能量罩。冲击波荡起层层波浪，肉眼几乎已经能分辨能量壁在被冲击部位已经稀薄到几欲破裂。但是Alex依旧面不改色地看着能量罩外的两只机械鸟龙。看着它们挥动金属爪子一下一下地挥击在能量罩最为薄弱的点位。

 

终于在鸟龙锲而不舍地挥击之下，Alex的能量罩出现了一丝裂痕，然后那一丝裂痕像叶脉一样扩散开去，转瞬之间，以那两头鸟龙的着力点为核心，整个能量罩上都是龟裂的纹路。Alex抬眼看了一眼Warren，他仍旧振动着那双钢羽漂浮在教堂上空。

 

“能量的存在形式取决于它的结构，在某种结构下，它可以温顺如绵羊。而只要给它一个连锁反应的起点，它也可以暴虐如巨龙。”Alex像在平时给孩子们上课那样解说，然后为了演示他刚刚说的话，Alex打了一个响指。

 

在微观的世界里，用来组成能量壁的稳定能量结构的一小处脱落然后撞击身边的能量粒子，然后被撞击的粒子也脱离自身本来的序列开始撞击其它的粒子。于是连锁反应开始成型，在肉眼可查的世界里，Alex的能量罩由酒红色迅速变成了橘红色，终于第一声爆炸在那两处裂纹的圆心产生，然后迅速蔓延。

 

一片炽热的白光，眼睛什么也看不见，只有那两只机械鸟龙发出的震耳欲聋的哀嚎声和身体撞击地板的声音。

 

等到空中的烟尘慢慢沉淀下来，Warren终于看清了底下的Alex，他仍旧站在原地没有动，脸上仍旧带着对他来说是胜利者的嘲讽的微笑。而在他的周围，从刚刚的防护罩开始的位置开始，有个环形的凹坑，教堂的石质地板被平整地炸出了一个弧度，像是半个陷在地里的巨大甜甜圈。

 

而在这个巨大甜甜圈的两侧地上各有一道由深至浅的拖痕，伴随着拖痕两侧散落的教堂木椅。Warren在拖痕的尽头发现了那两只机械鸟龙的遗骸，死亡后鸟龙似乎退出了刚刚的金属组合状态，原地只有各种各样的鸟类的残破的尸体。

 

“现在，Worthington，”Alex看了自己的刚刚的战果一眼后又转过身看着天上的Warren， “终于那些碍事的都没了，只剩我们两个可以好好谈谈了——用你选择的方式。”

 

随着Alex的话音落下，一个小小的红色能量球慢慢在他的掌心成型。

 

14.

 

“你觉得这就完了？你哪里来的自信？”Warren的尾音被无数的鸟叫声淹没，然后一堆爆炸声在教堂的屋顶上空响起。教堂的各处尖顶被轰击出一个个几十公分大小的空洞。一只只机械鸟收起羽翼从那些洞里俯冲进来。

 

它们像轰炸机投下的炸弹一样朝着Alex的方向落去，然后在接触到障碍物的瞬间爆炸。Alex再度张开了一张能量罩，但是那些机械鸟不计成本地朝着那张能量罩轰击，以不同的振幅、角度以及频率，整张能量罩就像是暴雨天的湖面，能量的波纹和水滴在能量罩的表面翻滚沸腾，直到Alex再也控制不住它的稳定结构原地炸开。

 

一些机械鸟同这声爆炸同归于尽，更多的突破爆炸的空隙落到Alex的脚边，掀起一串大大小小的连环爆炸。Alex的身体可以免疫爆炸产生的热能和辐射，却无法免疫爆炸压缩空气后产生的冲击波以及那些随着爆炸四散飞开的碎石片的攻击。他在地上跳起躲过几波冲击波后终于在半空被两个碰撞到一起爆炸的机械鸟的冲击余波击中，身体在半空中被撞飞出去，然后直接撞到一块从教堂顶上掉落下来的大型石块上。Alex随手挥出一个能量环击破了那块石块后落到地面，此时他才找到机会重新张开了那个能量防护罩。

 

好在Alex本身的体格指数很多都达到了公爵级，所以刚刚那下看似声势浩大，却也只是让他受了点小伤。Alex用手背抹了抹嘴，看着上面的那一丝血迹撇了撇嘴。

 

“好像也没有多了不起嘛，Havok教官。”Warren的语气当然充满了嘲讽之意。

 

“不坏。”Alex伸出舌头舔了舔，嘴角处还是有点血腥的味道，“本来还想留点情的，但是你彻底把我给惹毛了。”

 

Alex一拳轰击在教堂的地板上，然后在他身侧周围出现大大小小的能量光柱，这些光柱一瞬间穿透了教堂的屋顶，现在这座教堂的屋顶被连番破坏后只剩一半左右摇摇欲坠地互相架在一起。

 

在轰穿了教堂屋顶后终于可以看清在Warren和Alex所站的位置的四周，整个岛上的飞鸟都已经集中到了这里，它们像一片密集的乌云一样围绕着教堂一波波地压去，而在这片乌云中间穿出几十根红色的光柱将乌云切割成一块一块。

 

这些光柱在原地不停地移动，Warren不得不在空中辗转腾挪来躲过这些致命的光柱。

 

“还有这些，一起尝尝吧。”

 

沿着Alex的四肢开始出现各种大大小小的红色圆环，他晃动着身体让那些圆环一个个脱离他的身体朝着Warren的方向射去。Warren躲地越加狼狈，最后一发实在躲不开时他只能将翅膀收起来围住身体形成一个圆球来硬接。能量环撞上Warren的钢羽发出一连串让人牙酸的噪音，无数的火花在Warren翅羽的表面闪烁。

 

Warren就维持着这样的姿势被Alex的光环击飞，正好撞到了身后的木质十字架上，巨大的冲击力让久经岁月的耶稣圣像拦腰断开。然后这两截残骸一前一后地从墙上掉落。木质圣像的边缘擦到了Alex的那些能量柱开始燃烧，而那位受难耶稣如今真的变成一幅正在接受火刑的样子了。

 

这种会让任何一个虔诚的信徒惊声尖叫的场景并没有让Alex或是Warren投下任何的关注。他们两个一脸严峻地盯着对方的脸，战斗一再升级，如今这两个人都打出了火气。

 

Warren重新展开了双翼，但是如果仔细看的，就会发现他的原本平整光滑的钢羽周围现在布满了各种缺口，这就是刚刚Alex的那一击留下的纪念。Warren向上举起手臂，那些在Alex四周不停自杀式俯冲的机械鸟集体掉头在他的身后重新汇聚。看见Warren的举动后Alex也收起了还在他的身体四周随机移动的那些光柱。

 

“去死吧，混蛋！！！”Warren发泄般地大叫一声后向前挥动他的手掌，剩余的机械鸟随着他的举动朝着Alex的方向集体冲锋。而在鸟类大军的中间，无数锋利尖刀一般的钢羽夹杂在其中，Warren将翅膀上的钢羽也一并射了出来。

 

Alex在身前布下三道能量墙，那些飞鸟撞在能量墙上然后化成烟火，而那些钢羽则穿过第一道能量墙，被第一堵墙融化了一部分后继续朝着第二堵射去，然后在其中彻底消融。

 

但是Warren的攻击铺天盖地，很快Alex的第一堵防御墙崩毁，那些飞鸟继而开始摧毁第二堵，而Warren的钢羽则开始零星地突破第三赌墙。Alex正在原地酝酿下一波的攻击，因此他并没有闪避，那些钢羽擦过Alex的身体，在他身上留下一道道的血痕。

 

终于Alex准备完毕了，一个巨大的球形光罩在他的身侧形成，然后急速膨胀扩散，这一次这个光罩不再是稳定的防御型能量，它看似平静却无比致命，那些机械鸟或是钢羽只是沾到一点点光罩上的能量就直接汽化消失。随着光罩的推进四周黑压压的一切瞬间清空，面对这种程度的攻击，Warren做不出丝毫的反应，他觉得死亡的阴影朝他压了过来。

 

但是Alex毕竟还是第一批的变种人，也是Charles学校里的老师。他虽然处于暴怒之中但总算还记得对面也不过是他的一个学生，他到底也不能把Warren真的怎么样。所以那个光罩在扩散到Warren面前的瞬间破裂，像是从来没有存在过那样消失地无影无踪。

 

Warren带着惊愕的表情看着地上的Alex，后者看起来比他狼狈地多，刚刚有根钢羽擦过他的右脸，在脸颊上留下了一道血口，但是Warren心里明白刚刚双方使用变种能力的交战中究竟是谁赢了。与死亡的恐惧擦肩而过后留下的是一种被羞辱的感觉——他不如Alex Summers，要靠着对方的施舍才得以苟活下来。

 

**这种羞辱的感觉比死亡的恐惧更甚。**

 

“来啊，怎么停手了，我不需要你的怜悯，有种你就杀了我啊！！”

 

15.

 

“来啊，怎么停手了，我不需要你的怜悯，有种你就杀了我啊！！”

 

**_你以为我不敢吗？_ **

 

Alex在心中怒吼着，一群魔鬼一样的声音始终在他的耳边叫嚣着，顺了那个小鬼的意干掉他，他怎么敢打Sean的主意。那些魔鬼一遍一遍地在他的眼前播放前两天他在休息室里碰见Sean和Worthington一起时的画面，Sean温柔地帮他梳理翅羽，Worthington说他们两个会一起干一些只有他们俩才能做的事情。

 

Sean赤裸着身体和Worthington抵死纠缠，Worthington半是疯狂半是挑逗地舔舐Sean苍白带有雀斑的胸膛。就像他将他那些情人们压在身下时干的事一样。

 

不！！怎么会一样，那是Sean，他和Alex那些只是肉体关系的情人们怎么会一样！！

 

_干掉他，Sean_ _是你的，干掉他，Sean_ _又是你的了！_

也许因为他们刚刚毁了上帝的家，所以魔鬼乘虚而入。而魔鬼们以诱惑低沉的嗓音在Alex的耳边一遍遍地呢喃出这些……这些…………

 

**邪恶却完美的提议。**

 

只要想到Sean会属于他，只要想到他的那些情人的躯体变成了Sean的身躯，想到他们的脸变成了Sean的脸，Sean在他的身下露出那些意乱情迷的表情，Sean因为自己而尖叫呻吟。

 

_我的…………_

_是的，Sean_ _本来就是你的，这个小鬼算什么，干掉他，干掉他……_

 

**_干掉他——_ **

 

Alex带着狰狞的表情举起了右手，红色的能量球再度出现在他的掌心。

 

突然他们头顶的教堂屋顶毫无征兆地粉碎然后化作无数碎片垮塌下来，Alex并没有在意，他只是顺从着心中魔鬼的呼唤将右手中的能量球瞄准了Warren。

 

而教堂的屋顶之所以会粉碎是因为它遭受了一记人类的耳朵无法接受到的超声波攻击。而就在屋顶垮塌后一秒，Alex和Warren同时听到了空中传来的Sean的声音。

 

“住手！！！Alex！！！！！”

 

Sean本来有事要找Warren，但是他试图联络他一个下午都没有成功。而刚好有Warren的光脑定位的Sean顺手检查了一下他的位置发现。他在他的“巢穴”那里，Warren带Sean去过一次那个满是鸟类的小岛，Sean知道那是Warren的地盘，但是大白天的，他究竟去那里干嘛？

 

而此时Sean习惯性地瞄了一眼另一个他拥有光脑定位权限的联络人的位置，Alex的位置居然显示的也是那处小岛。如果这时候Sean还不知道发生了什么的话那么他也白做了这些年的帝国外交部长了。

 

知道坏事了的Sean立马开着他的飞船朝着那个小岛的位置赶，路上他一直试图联络Alex和Warren，但是他们两个的通讯都是无法接通的状态。急切的Sean根本来不及开着飞船慢慢地降落到岛上，他以全速飞到小岛上空后就打开舱门直接跳了下去。

 

在半空中Sean扫了一眼小岛——一只鸟也没有了，那座教堂的屋顶呈半毁状态挂在那里，情况比他预想的还要糟糕。于是情急下Sean直接在半空中发出一记超声波攻击粉碎了那个已经没有救了的屋顶。遮蔽物消失后现场的景象让Sean吓得半死，Alex身上到处是割伤， Warren以缴械状态站在Alex对面，而Alex正举起右手，手心里一发能量弹正瞄准Warren。

 

于是Sean直接在半空中尖叫出声，带着他全力的精神暗示。

 

Alex不是第一次面对Sean的精神暗示，他知道这种身体里仿佛有个命令开关让各个关节顺从某种指令动作的感觉。只不过以前他的精神都欣然地服从Sean的指挥，带着愉悦的心情和身体一起协作去完成Sean要他做的事情。

 

但是这次不同，Alex的精神想要反抗，他想同Sean争夺身体的控制权。Alex觉得他的精神仿佛被抽离开来成为了一名旁观者，他在一边默默地看着自己慢慢地收回手臂，然后那枚光球又渐渐消失。

 

_为什么要我住手，你就那么喜欢那个小子吗？！_

愤怒淹没了Alex，他彻底失去了理智只想攻击面前的Warren，于是记忆里第一次，Alex开始全力地反抗Sean的暗示。

 

Alex努力地用精神去感受自己的手臂，手掌和指尖，放弃其他身体的部位全力感受之下Alex觉得自己似乎夺回了一点控制权，那枚光球不再缩小，而Alex极尽全力下，他的手臂又再度举起了一点。但是似乎这就是极限了，Alex顾不上角度问题咬着牙翻动手掌让这枚能量弹脱手朝着Warren的方向飞去。

 

“不！！！Robert！！！！！！！！！！”

 

在Sean的尖叫声中，那枚能量弹击中了Warren。但是Sean的暗示毕竟还是起效了的，这枚能量弹的威力远没有之前那么大，角度也有所偏斜，所以最后那枚能量弹直接穿过了Warren仍旧是钢铁形态的右翼留下一个直径大约20公分的圆形孔洞。

 

Warren摔了出去倒在地上，几乎同时，空中的Sean以近乎摔落的姿势落在地上，他在地上滚了两圈后就不顾一切地爬起来踉踉跄跄朝着Warren的方向跑了过去。而此时脱离了Sean的暗示状态的Alex看见面前两个人的反应后终于意识到自己刚刚干了什么。

 

“上帝…………”Alex一脸震惊地呢喃出声，“我干了什么？”

 

“Robert！！”Sean扑过去从地上抱起Warren的上半身抱在怀里。Warren的翅膀已经退出了钢铁形态了，他的右翼中间有个巨大焦黑的空洞，Alex的攻击直接烧毁了伤口周围的细胞，所以看起来并没有什么鲜血从伤口里流出来。

 

“Se……Sean…………”Warren皱着眉试图叫Sean的名字，然后他整张脸扭曲起来，Sean在他试图再说些什么之前制止了他。

 

“嘘，Robert，没事的，我在这。”Sean按了按他的光脑让他的飞船自动地降落到这座小岛上。“忍一忍，我马上带你到医疗舱里去，没事的，Robert。”

 

“Sean……疼……”Warren轻声地叫着Sean的名字努力将上半身埋在Sean的胸口。Sean看了一眼Warren那触目惊心的伤口后进一步收紧了手臂的力道，他一边轻轻安抚Warren的背部一边腾出一只手伸到Warren的膝下将他横抱了起来。“我知道，我知道，Robert。我很抱歉，会没事的，相信我，我们马上就走。”

 

然后Sean转身准备朝着他的飞船的预订降落位置跑去。

 

“Sean！！！”Alex麻木地看着Sean从降落伊始就把全部的注意力放在Warren的身上，他知道他刚刚做的事究竟丑陋到了何种地步，他也知道他现在大概已经嫉妒地双眼发红，他更知道就像Warren刚说过的那样他不配。但是他只是无法这样安静地，看着Sean抱着Warren双双离开。

 

就像Sean要转身去和Warren一起，永远地从自己的生命里消失一样。这一瞬间，Alex觉得胸中的疼痛应该丝毫不亚于被自己轰穿了翅膀的Warren。

 

Sean反射性地因为Alex的呼唤而停了下来，可是抱着Warren的他不好转身。于是他只能侧过头努力地试图瞟Alex一眼，可惜的是，他什么都没有看见。

 

“Sean，我…………我不知道……我很抱歉……”在Alex语无伦次地组织自己的道歉的时候Sean的飞船终于缓缓落到了地上。

 

“Alex，以后再说好吗，我得先送Robert去治疗。”Sean终于决定不再耽误时间，他抱着Warren快速地朝他的飞船跑去。而Alex在原地保持着那个快要哭出来的痛苦表情目送着Sean的飞船迅速起飞离开。

 

“你现在满意了吗？！你这个魔鬼！！！！”Alex对着已经被几种变种能力轮流洗劫地快要垮塌的教堂怒吼。他知道那个魔鬼其实是他自己——

 

那个来自他心中的名为“嫉妒”的魔鬼。

 

这是他的罪，而因为这样的罪，他就要失去他的Sean了。

 

_哼，说得好像你曾经拥有过他一样，你不是口口声声地说他是你弟弟吗，那么你那些下流的，淫邪的幻想是可以对着被称为弟弟的对象做的事吗？_

 

是的，他的心中不止住着一个魔鬼，“淫欲”也是其中之一。

 

_都是你！！如果你刚刚动手利落些，现在那个小鬼已经死了，死人怎么也不可能夺走Sean_ _了！_

 

“暴怒”的声音继而出现。

 

_Sean_ _是我的，他不该属于任何人，他是我的！！_

 

会这么说的只有“贪婪”。

 

“够了！！！！”Alex痛苦地抱住头蹲在地上试图赶走脑中那些魔鬼的声音，然后他转过头发现刚刚那具着了火的受难耶稣像并没有完全烧毁。烟灰将耶稣的脸熏成黑色，圣像悲悯的表情在黑色的反衬下显得颇为嘲讽。

 

_看呐，你这个可悲的家伙，即使变成了变种人，却依旧是只有罪的迷途羔羊。而Sean_ _又怎么会属于你？他当然属于我的可爱的、纯洁的、高贵的天使。你看，天使和魔鬼之间的选择，再容易不过了不是吗？_

 

只剩一个焦黑头颅的耶稣这样嘲笑着Alex。

 

“够了！！够了！！住口！！！”Alex抬起头尖叫，刚刚的那种能量波再度从他的身体里出现然后扩散，这次它没有半途消散而是扩散到了整个孤岛的范围。

 

Alex就这样带着失控的情绪毁掉了整座Warren的小岛。

 

16.

 

Aura Else是帝都的一名子爵夫人，以爵位来说她在帝都根本算不了什么，但是她却是帝都社交场上有名的交际花，很多实权伯爵甚至侯爵都不敢得罪这位子爵夫人。因为这位夫人的裙下之臣可谓遍布帝国贵族圈。得罪她一人可能就得罪了一连串的荣誉侯爵、实权伯爵什么的。

 

但是这位夫人在帝都社交圈出名的原因却不仅仅是这样，帝都社交圈有的是到处风流的美人。这位夫人真正过人之处在于她向帝都那些贵族圈的大人物们提供安全的，可靠的，满足他们各种需求的性服务。

 

简单的说，Else夫人是帝国社交场上有名的高级老鸨。当然，能让Else夫人和她的人提供服务本身就是地位的象征，没有实权伯爵或是荣誉侯爵以上的爵位，你根本别想Else夫人手下的人正眼瞧你一眼。

 

而现在这位夫人听见他的手下在门外急速地敲门，今晚只有3名客人预约，Else夫人早就已经按照他们的要求各自为他们选定了服务的对象。所以这位夫人面带不悦地看着他的手下究竟为什么要打扰她宁静的沉思时间？

 

“抱歉，夫人，打扰您的休息了。但是Summers公爵大人来了，他看起来情况不太对，我把他先安置在门厅那里了，好在Matt正好在，我就让他先陪着公爵大人了。”

 

贵族也是分三六九等的，有些是Else夫人不屑一顾的，有些是能和她平等交往的，自然也有一些是她无论如何都得罪不起的。而Summers公爵显然就属于那其中的最后一种。

 

于是Else夫人顾不上重新梳洗打扮一下就匆匆地跟随仆人朝门厅走去，她心中还在忐忑自身的形象是否为因此而受到损害时仆人就替她打开了门厅间的大门。Else夫人才意识到自己的担心是多余的，现在的Summers公爵根本就没心思顾得上Else夫人的妆容是否得体的问题了。

 

“上帝啊，Alex，你怎么会，发生了什么事？”Else夫人伸出双手遮住因为吃惊而大张的嘴，不能怪她完全失去了贵族风度，只能说眼前的Summers公爵的形象实在太令人吃惊了。

 

Alex仍旧维持着白日里和Warren打斗后的样子，身上到处都是被划开的破口，伤口早已结痂，可是血液仍旧沾染在白色衬衫破损的纤维上，因为时间太长了颜色变成了暗红。Alex脸颊上的那道伤口也没有丝毫的处理，流淌而下的血迹就在他的脸颊上风干形成一条长长的血痕。

 

在Alex的身侧，Matt一副手足无措的样子不知该干点什么好。他几次伸手想替Alex擦掉脸上的血迹却又想起了他的规矩把手缩了回来。Matt不想破坏自己在Alex那里仅存的那一点点好印象了。

 

Else夫人从未见过如此狼狈的Summers公爵。他看起来总是英俊自信，充满风度，像是任何一个怀春年纪的少男少女心中所能憧憬出的最完美的白马王子。而现在，他却倒在门厅的沙发上看起来像是一只…………斗败的公鸡。

 

事实差不多也是如此。

 

Alex回过头看着吃惊的Else夫人扯了扯嘴角露出一个苦笑：“Aura，我需要你帮帮我。”

 

“Ellie，Medina，Alfred…………”Else夫人带着询问的口气报出一长串名字，有男有女，Summers公爵只喜欢苍白精致的美人，男女不忌。Else夫人明白Alex所求为何，除了这个她还有什么能帮到这位公爵的吗？

 

“我不知道，Aura，我大概…………需要很多的帮助。”Alex用手撩起额前掉落的金发然后倒在沙发的靠背上对着门厅的天花板上的繁复雕花发着呆。他不知道他还有哪里可以去，他也不知道他现在该做点什么，他只是顺从着本能来向这位素来信誉良好的夫人来求得一些帮助。

 

“我明白了，Alex，放心，我这就联络他们所有人，我让他们都过来。”无论是出于她得罪不起Summers公爵还是出于他们之间这么多年良好生意往来所产生的友谊，Else夫人都决心要满足Alex的愿望。何况在整个帝都，愿意爬上这位公爵的床的人简直可以从凯旋广场一路排队到地平线尽头。

 

“我先让Wynter带你去房间那里，Alex，在那之前，Matt也可以陪着你。”Else夫人转过头看向Matt方向，“你愿意陪着公爵大人吗，Matt？”

 

“当然，夫人，当然！！”Matt带着欣喜希冀的表情拼命点头，但是他又想起了Alex的规矩，所以他再度不确信地询问Alex，“我可以吗？大人？”

 

Alex转过头看着那个男孩，Else夫人宅邸里的灯光总是阴暗暧昧，Alex只能在朦胧中看见Matt苍白的皮肤和小巧的五官，Alex决定不再去想那么多。

 

“你……可以叫我一声Alex吗？”

 

“A……Alex…………”男孩笨拙而小心地重复着这个对他来说无比神圣的名字，他的小心试探的语调一瞬间与Alex脑海中的某个时刻的Sean重合在一起。Alex再也顾不上他那些可笑的不能和已经动情的对象继续下去的规矩，他将Matt一把拉过来让他坐在自己的腿上开始吻他。

 

Else夫人早已见惯了这种场面，她朝着身边的仆人点了点头后轻声地退出了门厅去联络她刚刚报出来的那些手下的人去了。

 

而名为Wynter的仆人则留在原地平静地等待着Alex结束了那个漫长的亲吻。

 

“这边请，大人。”仆人面带恭敬地做出了请的手势。

 

Alex抱起怀里的Matt站起身来跟着Wynter离开了这间门厅。

 

“到了，大人。”Wynter为Alex推开了两扇巨大而豪华的卧室大门，Else夫人的服务总是最为贴心周到的，卧室里应有尽有。Wynter在Alex将Matt放到精致的沙发躺椅上时轻声补充了一句，“卧室里没有任何AI监控系统，如果您有任何特别的需要的话，大人，请拉那条穗子。”

 

“事实上，我现在就有。”Alex转身扫视了一下房间，酒柜里放着足量的各种名酒。香槟桶里的那一瓶温度应该也正恰到好处。“Wynter是吗，我需要…………”

 

Alex停顿了一下，像是难以启齿自己的要求，但是最终他还是屈服于自己的愿望：“给我几支注射用的混合胺酚。”

 

Wynter本在那里等待着这位公爵大人有什么惊人的要求，特别的工具或是对象什么的。结果他仅仅是要了几支混合胺酚，这是由人工合成的脑内分泌的多巴胺和胺多酚混合成的制剂，用来模拟人脑产生快感的状态，使得使用者摆脱一切负面的情绪。因为本身这些就是人类在快乐时脑垂体自然分泌的化合物，所以这种快感没有任何副作用，安全可靠没有后遗症。在失意时是比酒精好上千百倍的解愁药，这几乎是作为他们日常提供给客人的必备用品了。

 

“混合胺酚的注射剂在那边桌子里靠左第二个抽屉里，请放心使用。公爵大人，如果没有什么其他吩咐的话，我就不打扰您了。夫人正在帮您联络其他的女士和先生们，他们应该都会在15分钟之内到达的，我会让他们直接来这间房间的。那么，请容我告辞。”

 

Wynter轻轻替Alex带上了卧室的大门。

 

17.

 

Alex起身走到那张桌子前拉开抽屉，里面静静地躺着一排Wynter描述的混合胺酚针剂，Alex抽出一支举到自己的眼前。

 

就是这么一支小小的药物，里面所含的快乐因子能让最悲惨的人开心起来。没有任何理由，人类就是会抛弃一切理智逻辑向一些简单的化合物投降的生物。

 

就连爱情本身不也一样是由一连串化合物影响下所造成的错觉吗，不然为什么会有之后那些随着岁月而褪色的感情。其实感情本身就只有那么多，剩下的那些辉煌而轻浮的记忆不过是如酒醉般的自我欺骗，肥皂泡一样七彩美丽却一戳即破。

 

所以Summers家的人不懂爱情，Summers家的人也不相信爱情。

 

那么，现在这种心脏被割裂如同裸露在空气中的疼痛是为什么？Alex责问自己，如果如同他所宣称的那样Sean只是他的弟弟，Sean同另一个人走了之后为什么Alex会觉得自己被抛弃了。Scott和Logan出征在外一走就是数月甚至更久Alex也从不觉得自己会失去这个弟弟不是吗？

 

_所以，他其实，不是把Sean_ _当成弟弟？_

 

_不，不可以的，爱情这种事情…………你既不相信，也不明白，不要把Sean_ _拖进你自己也畏惧的深渊里去。_

爱情只是短时虚幻的迷恋，只有家人才是永恒的。而他从有记忆开始，Sean就是他的弟弟，他要用生命去保护的弟弟。而他显然做出了让Sean失望透顶的事情，伤害了他喜欢的人。也不知道Warren现在怎样了，如果他有事的话，Sean会不会因此而恨他？？

 

_Sean_ _会…………恨我？？_

 

这种想法化身成巨大的恐惧漫过他的躯体，Alex脸色煞白地沉溺在这种可怕的想象里，Sean露出嫌恶的表情，而对象正是……自己。

 

_上帝啊！！_

 

Alex颤抖着手撕开那支针剂的包装对着自己的静脉打了下去。然后他意识到自己刚刚做了什么，居然如此懦弱地寻求药物的帮助，不是通过理智去梳理解决问题，而是像个瘾君子一样用药物换取一时的痛快，Summers家什么时候出过像他这样软弱的人？Alex泄愤一样将那支空掉的针剂扔了出去，Matt被他的举动吓了一跳，但是他还是决定顺从本能做点什么。

 

所以Matt从Alex的背后靠了上去，双手穿过Alex的身体到他身前开始摸索他衣服的纽扣。

 

“大人…………”Matt小声地呼唤着Alex，手指试图一点点替Alex解开他的扣子。

 

不知道是药物已经起了作用，还是Matt的安抚太过专业，Alex觉得自己好些了。他握住Matt的双手开始帮助他解开自己的纽扣。

 

很快那些纽扣都已经解开了，Alex张开双手任由Matt替他脱去了到处是破洞的衣物，露出他久经锻炼肌肉健美的上半身。Matt对着Alex优美的肌肉线条露出迷恋的神情，他立即从身后开始亲吻Alex。

 

Matt的舌头小心地舔过Alex的那些伤口的周围，Alex的高耐力已经让他自行修复了这些伤口，凑近了的Matt已经能看见那些伤口下新生的皮肤，也许明天这些伤口就会消失不见，但是这并不表示这些伤口不曾存在过。同样的，这也不表示造成这些伤口的疼痛不曾存在过。

 

Matt小心地用舌头替Alex清理着伤口，就像是荒原里的野兽帮助自己的同伴一样，干涸的血液味道并不好，唾液也不是最佳的消毒剂，只不过Alex对此没有反对，而Matt对于他可以替Alex做这样的事觉得无比满足——他不只是看见狮王昂首阔步统领整个草原的时候，他也看见了狮王受伤的样子，而现在他像是狮王信任的同伴一样小心地替他舔舐伤口。

 

_像太阳一般强大的黄金狮子，Summers_ _公爵大人…………_

 

这个时候门外响起了轻声的敲击。有人在门外报出自己的名字，询问Alex他们是否可以进来。

 

此时的Alex正陷入一种药物刚开始起反应的陶陶然的情绪中，他几乎半靠在身后的Matt怀里研究着天花板的纹路，任由那个男孩舔舐他皮肤上的伤口。所以当询问声响起时，Alex想着为什么不呢？于是他出声让门外的人们进来。

 

大门打开了，鱼贯走进来近十名男男女女，纤细、修长、皮肤苍白、多数带着细碎的雀斑，他们的面容大都精致小巧——十数个有着Sean的影子的人包围了Alex，而瞬间被一种近乎于满足感的情绪环绕的Alex露出一个笑容，他转身走向酒柜，从里面拿出一瓶又一瓶的龙舌兰。

 

那些陆续各自在沙发、躺椅或是扶手上落座了的男男女女们在看见龙舌兰酒的刹那心领神会。Matt伸出手对着环绕音箱划了一个手势，迷幻的曲调开始弥漫整个房间。然后这些长相和Sean相似的美人们开始配合着音乐扭动身躯将身上的衣服一件一件地脱了下来，像是一群扭动着正在蜕皮的蛇。

 

Alex站在酒柜前看着这些人带有挑逗性的表演，但是在他的眼里，这些身影渐渐模糊重合变成了Sean的样子。Sean把他的长发放了下来，卷曲的红发落到面颊两侧，Sean伸出舌头撩起一簇含进嘴里。然后他伸手解开了衬衫的纽扣，指尖沿着锁骨慢慢地滑到颈项。

 

_“Sean_ _…………”_

Alex顾不上真正地喝龙舌兰酒的惯例，他赶在自己真的喊出Sean的名字之前打开酒瓶猛灌一口堵住自己的嘴。

 

“大人，要喝龙舌兰的话为什么不等等我们呢？”

 

不知道是哪一个人开了口，那些已经赤身裸体的美人们从桌子上拿起各种新鲜的柠檬，有原产于帝国境内的以凛冽的酸度闻名的水晶凡尔，也有从同盟黑市上进口来的以复合的果香而称雄的莉莉丝之吻。其中几个人拿起小刀切开柠檬，而另外的几个则慢慢跟随音乐的节奏扭动到Alex的面前然后将身体的某个部位凹成一个弯曲的弧度。

 

那几名拿着柠檬的男女们把柠檬汁挤在那些人弯曲的身体上，Matt端着一盘盐走到着这些人中间，于是那些挤完柠檬汁的人们用手指蘸上盐涂抹到刚刚他们挤好柠檬汁的部位。最后他们一个个将被柠檬汁和盐沾湿的手指放进嘴里吸吮起来。

 

“请享用吧，大人。”Matt将一瓶已经开瓶了的龙舌兰酒递给了Alex。

 

18.

 

Alex伸手接过了那瓶龙舌兰，房间里昏暗的灯光让这瓶酒的液体反射着诡异的光芒。有几只手攀附上了Alex的躯体，一名男孩将自己沾满了柠檬汁的锁骨呈现在Alex的眼前。

 

Alex笑起来，单手抱起那名男孩，然后举起酒瓶对准男孩的脖子倒了下去。酒液冲出来，四散沿着男孩赤裸的躯体流淌开，其中一股酒液沿着男孩颈动脉的线路流向他的胸前，在他的锁骨构成的凹陷处积聚起浅浅的一滩。

 

Alex低头靠在男孩的脖颈那里，舌头卷起男孩锁骨处的酒液，辛辣的龙舌兰带着呛人的柠檬酸液以及盐巴的腥咸还有舌底处一点点那名男孩淡淡的体味。Alex的味蕾似乎瞬间开始了一场光怪陆离的狂欢盛宴，然后他开始贪婪地吸吮那些酒液，似乎为了不要浪费那样对着男孩的锁骨又舔又咬，那名男孩很快因为这样的刺激开始兴奋地尖叫。

 

很快一瓶酒就倒完了，Alex刚刚放下男孩转过身就看见一名性感的女性递给他另一瓶新开的酒，她修剪地完美的指甲轻轻地沿着自己的左乳水平地划到右乳，沿着她划动的轨迹Alex发现在柠檬汁像是一个宽大的V字型那样均匀地分布在她傲人的双峰上，在那条深深的乳沟之上，粗粝的盐粒结晶凌乱地分布着。

 

于是Alex一头埋进那对绝对能让普通人窒息的双峰之间，让龙舌兰的酒液流淌其上，而他则沿着这些酒液的轨迹用他的舌尖做着随机的弧线运动。

 

那些在身体各个部位上涂了柠檬汁的男女们轮流上前引诱Alex，他来者不拒地喝下了一瓶又一瓶以人体为盛器的龙舌兰酒，因为他高超的吻技那些男女们发出高亢的淫叫，然后气氛越加迷乱，这些男女们开始互相为对方涂抹更多的柠檬和盐，接着将龙舌兰酒倒在身边最近的某个家伙身上舔舐起来。所有人的肢体纠缠在一起，空气里荷尔蒙与酒精的味道弥散开来。

 

一切是如此地—— **荒谬绝伦。**

Alex的理智灵魂出窍般站在身体的上方俯视着自己，他现在是多么地荒唐。和十数个人纠缠在一起，嘴唇在一个人身上，而双手则在抚摸另外的两个人，好几只手在他身上抚摸着他的肌肉却根本无法分辨那是来自于谁。

 

而Alex的本能开始被酒精和药物所影响，多巴胺开始在他的大脑里发挥作用，让他被一阵暖洋洋的情绪所包围，胺多酚麻木了他的痛觉神经，Alex仿佛被割裂一般的心脏又再度回到他的胸口坚强地跳动着。

 

人类，或者即使是变种人，归根结底仍旧只是动物，是动物就会有动物本能。虽然人类自诩为高级动物，而变种人可能则是更高级的动物，但他们也无法摒弃这一点。他们能做到的只是用理智竖起一道堤坝尽可能地挡住自己本能的侵袭。

 

但是再高的堤坝也总有极限，当本能的洪流越涨越高，总有一天它会冲破理智的堤坝一泻而下，而那些将堤坝筑造地越是高的人，他们的堤坝崩溃的那一刻也越是危险。

 

现在，Alex的那道堤坝就在崩溃边缘——他的理智清楚地告诉他现在的他就是一坨屎：刚刚犯下了如此邪恶的罪行，差点谋杀了一个无辜的孩子。而现在他既不去关心那个受伤的孩子也不去向他和Sean道歉却在这里和一群娼妓一起厮混，淫乱地互相挑逗。可是他的本能却在那些抚摸和舔舐下越发兴奋起来，有个声音在他的脑海里越来越响，最后近乎叫嚣地嘶吼： _“管他呢，让理智去死好了。”_ Alex半眯着眼睛接过Matt递过来的一支混合胺酚再度给自己打了下去。

 

**理智去死！！！！**

 

Alex乘着接吻的间隙抬起头发出一阵傻笑，然后开裂的坝体终于再也抵挡不住身后的洪水，堤坝轰然倒塌之后大水漫天，Alex扯下裤子拉过最近的一个男孩就开始干起来。

 

Sean回到家时已经快半夜了，他在医院折腾了一个晚上，好不容易确认Warren没有问题了又匆匆回了一趟办公室把午后积压的一些紧急文件处理了一下。而即使如此他还是没有在帝都留宿，仍旧多花了半小时回到了他的位于那处悬崖上的家。等他进到卧室以后只记得自己脱光了衣服爬上床然后就人事不知了。

 

然后迷迷糊糊间Sean的通讯器响了，在这个点仍旧有权限打通这个通讯器的只有两个人——Charles和Alex，而Sean不会错过他们当中任何一个的通讯。于是他挣扎着从睡眠中苏醒过来打开他的通讯器，一阵漫长的沉默，长到几乎要让Sean以为这整个都是他的一个梦，直到通讯器那头传来了Alex疲惫的声音。

 

“Sean…………”

 

Sean剩下的那些迷蒙瞬间消失不见，他一下子从床上坐起来开始摸索自己的短裤。

 

“Alex，你怎么了？”Sean是声音和情绪控制的大师，只是那一个音节就足够他推断出一大堆内容了，Alex的语气里充满着疲惫、悲伤和绝望还有一大堆的负面词汇，很显然Alex现在的情况非常糟糕。

 

通讯那头没有反应，Sean终于在床尾摸到了自己的短裤开始给自己套上。然后Sean敲击自己的通讯器想把视频信号也一并接进来好确认现在Alex的情况。

 

“Alex，Alex，你听得到吗？”Sean的声音带着焦急，穿好短裤后他迅速冲下床从地上捞起了自己的衬衫。

 

“Sean…………”Alex只是以更低的声音又叫了一次Sean 的名字。

 

“Alex，同意视频请求，求你了。”Alex的影像迟迟地不出现，Sean只能恳求他接受视频对话的申请。

 

好在Alex一贯抵抗不了Sean的要求，无论其中是否带着他的精神暗示。于是在Sean的一只手刚刚伸进衬衫袖子里的时候视频通了，而Sean看着眼前的景象直接倒吸了一口冷气。

 

19.

 

Alex全身赤裸，低头坐在一张沙发上，脑袋埋在手掌之间。而在他的周围，整间房间里，到处躺着赤身裸体的男男女女，他们每个人脸上都是一副类似于大量性爱过后的餍足表情，有几个人身体的某些部位上精液的痕迹清晰可辨。

 

Sean的眼里似乎立即有了某种酸涩之意，于是他急忙掩饰一般地低下头把另一个手伸进他的衬衫开始专心地扣扣子。

 

所以Alex抬起头时看见的就是这样的场景，Sean让他打开视频通话却没有开口，他仍旧万年如一日地套着白色的衬衫，只不过这一次衬衫的纽扣全开让Alex可以清楚地看见Sean苍白的胸膛。而他下半身只穿了一条三角内裤，露出两条修长笔直的腿。

 

数不清是今天晚上的第几次，Alex硬了。但是这一次的热度比起之前任何一次都要强烈，汹涌的热潮席卷Alex的神经，已经褪去的混合胺酚的药效似乎再一次爬上他的脑海，Alex情不自禁地伸出右手握住了自己的阴茎。

 

“上帝…………”Sean抬起头时发出了这样的惊呼，他的手指颤抖地试图将衬衫的扣子放进纽扣孔里，但是他只是盯着Alex的那里，脑子里一片空白。

 

“Sean，我不知道我在做什么…………”Alex看着Sean一次次失败的尝试，他无论如何也扣不上衬衫的扣子，他的手指在他裸露的胸膛上来回刮擦。Alex死也收不回自己的右手，“我停不下来，上帝啊…………”

 

Alex伸手想去关掉这个该死的视频连线，而Sean赶在他真的这么做了之前高声请求：“不要！！别，别关掉他！！Alex，求你！”

 

“Sean，看看我，我都干了些什么，不要说下午，就说刚才，你看看这些人，我上了他们所有人…………而我现在居然还想…………”Alex用空闲的左手遮住自己的双眼强迫自己不再看视频里的Sean，他绝望地倒在沙发靠背上，“我是不是疯了？”

 

_不，疯的那个人是我。因为我看见Alex_ _在我的面前自慰。_

 

Sean顾不上他那些顽固的衬衫纽扣，匆匆抓起地上的西装裤给自己套上，深色的裤子配合房间里阴暗的光线可以很好地掩饰他正在抬头的下半身。

 

“大人……”房间里某个人影动了动，他支撑着架起了自己的身体，然后沿着地毯四肢并用地朝着Alex爬去。“给我…………”

 

那个人带着迷醉的神情向Alex伸出了手，Alex抬起头疑惑地看着他。

 

_不要！Alex_ _！！拒绝那个婊子！！别让他碰你！！_

 

Sean听见自己的意识正在大喊，他迅速用双手捂住自己的嘴巴以防自己真的把这句话对着Alex吼出来。

 

Alex转过头看了光幕里的Sean一眼，他眼里的疑惑迅速地变成了悲哀。

 

_是啊，就是这个表情，就像你现在看见的一样，真相就是你一直崇拜着的哥哥其实是如此地令人恶心的人，我的内心充斥着魔鬼，我的行为如此丑陋。我令人作呕，Sean_ _…………_

 

带着某种跌到谷底的决绝，Alex报复一样地拖起那个家伙把他按在沙发上然后挺进了他的后穴。那个家伙开始在Alex身下发出一波又一波满足的浪叫。

 

_混蛋！！贱人！！该死的婊子！！你只是个娼妓，你凭什么能得到Alex_ _！！我要杀了你！_

Sean想像一个泼妇一样冲上去大骂，扇那个在Alex身下一脸满足的贱人的耳光，挖开他的胸膛用嫉妒的爪子将他的内脏全部拖出来。可是Sean只是Alex的弟弟，他没有这么做的资格，他比不过Alex的那些相处短暂的情人们，他也比不过一个区区的娼妓。

 

Sean只能拼命睁大自己的眼睛，死死地咬住自己捂住嘴的手指，以免自己对着Alex的性爱现场哭出来。

 

事情就这样诡异地持续着，Alex当着Sean的面做完了全套，Sean捂着嘴看完了全套。

 

然后同一时刻，隔着光幕的两个人觉得世界到达了绝望的尽头。

 

Alex起身离开那个现在在他看来肮脏无比的沙发踉踉跄跄地想在房间里寻找一个干净的落脚地。但是他环顾了整整一圈——没有，整个房间里到处都是他做爱留下的痕迹，每一处都在向他昭示着他是多么地淫乱肮脏，多么地无可救药。Alex一脸凄惨地嘲笑着这样的自己，由轻声到近乎歇斯底里，然后笑声戛然而止，他双膝下跪地将头再度埋进自己的掌心。红色的光芒开始在Alex的身上若隐若现。

 

Sean死命咬着手指内侧的软肉以求给自己一个支撑，突然他觉得冷风吹进房间，贴着他的薄衬衫让他的皮肤瑟瑟发抖。这时候Sean才发现自己终于还是忍不住发出了尖叫。超声波震碎了这间卧室的一面玻璃墙。Sean看了一眼外面，世界漆黑一片，像个黑洞要将他整个吞噬殆尽。

 

_我连一个娼妓都不如…………_

 

Sean就这样盯着漆黑一片的夜空，像快要溺毙的人带着求生的愿望最后一次看着遥远的水面，然后他就要闭上双眼，告别这个世界。突然一道红光在水面滑过，打破了Sean垂死的宁静，他吃惊地转过头看着光幕里的Alex。

 

Alex失控了，刚刚那一瞬间一束镭射光从他的身体里泄露出来击中了他身边的茶几，木质的茶几瞬间消失了大半，剩下的一点迅速开始燃烧。房间里的烟雾探测器迅速地做出反应，喷淋头立即开始工作，冰冷的水雾浇在房间里每一个人的身上。

 

Alex的脸上出现了惊恐的表情，他低头看着自己的身体，红光时隐时现，然后他抬起头看着Sean：“Sean，我…………我控制不住了，我……停不下来…………”

 

空气自然而然地进入了Sean的胸腔，他还不能溺亡，至少在Alex还需要他的时候。他拿起自己的外套冲出房间朝着自己的飞船飞奔而去。

 

“Alex，冷静一点，不会有事的，我半小时就到，你先让房间里其他的人离开。”

 

“Sean……”整个世界一片宁静，只有Alex一声声喊着Sean的名字，低沉却带着求救似的绝望。那些求救声敲击着Sean的耳膜，让他觉得有人一遍遍握着他的脖子将他从水面重新压进水底。但是Sean努力反抗着浮出水面，奋力呼吸。Sean早就忘记了他的变种能力足以支撑他在水下呼吸几十小时的事实，他现在唯一记得的就是Alex——

 

Alex需要他，所以他现在不可以崩溃，这是Sean现在还能支撑着一路狂奔的唯一理由。Sean径直冲上了自己的飞船，连门都来不及关上就开始操作着飞船往帝都的位置赶去。

 

20.

 

喷淋头的高压喷雾浇在那些以各种姿势躺倒在房间各个角落的男男女女们身上，他们露出茫然的表情爬起来看发生了什么。

 

“所有人出去。”他们听见Summers公爵冰冷的命令声在房间里回荡，“现在，马上，如果你们不想死的话。”

 

然后他们回过头看见跪坐在房间中央的公爵大人，一阵阵红光在他的身上闪现，他脚边一个茶几的碎片上的火焰渐渐被高压喷头浇灭。他们这才想起来，这位公爵大人是一个变种人。恐惧的本能让他们站起来绕过这位大人奔出了房间的大门。

 

“还有你，”Alex的眼神扫过躲在房间角落里的Matt，“出去，听见没有？！！”

 

“大人…………”Matt本能地觉得Alex需要帮助，他不想丢下他自己逃命，但是他不知道该怎么做。

 

“给我滚！！”Alex一边试图压抑自己血液里奔腾的能量一边对着那个不知道死字怎么写的白痴怒吼，他的眼神似乎表示他还想挣扎一下。

 

“滚！！！！”Alex用气势终结了Matt的挣扎，他最终还是屈服于求生本能逃出了这个房间。

 

而就在刚刚，疏于控制的Alex的身体里再度射出去一道红光，即使在喷淋头的压制下，被击中的家具依旧开始熊熊燃烧。

 

_这样下去我会毁了整个帝都的…………_

 

Alex回过头看着自己的外套，里面有一把帝国军官的制式手枪。

 

已经躺下的Else夫人发现自己的通讯器不停地在响，一个陌生的号码，但是却能在这个点接进来。于是她好奇之下接通了那通视频通讯。帝国外交部长坐在他自己的飞船里的画面出现在Else夫人面前。

 

尽管Else夫人只扫了一眼就能看出部长大人身上几十处不得体之处——他甚至扣错了一个衬衫的纽扣。但是Else夫人不得不承认，即使外表处在一片凌乱之下，这位大人仍旧有着一种独特的高雅，还是一样地让人觉得高不可攀。Cassidy侯爵不愧是整个帝国贵族圈模仿的指标，Else夫人必须说能让Summers公爵如此迷恋的人的确不同凡响。

 

哦，顺便提一句，国防部长的Cassidy指数不光在国防部人尽皆知，整个帝国上层社交圈都有所耳闻。

 

“Else夫人，情况紧急，让我省掉一点寒暄的时间，关于您在帝都皇后区的那处生意场所——”Sean一边说明一边查看着自己的飞船的状态，“现在，请您立即通知那处设施方圆十公里内所有的人员撤离。”

 

“您……您说什么？侯爵大人？”Else夫人怀疑自己没有睡醒，外交部长刚刚要他紧急撤离自己那处生意场方圆十公里的人员？

 

“是我监管不力让同盟的危险分子混进来了吗？”Else夫人惯性地想到了恐怖分子和炸弹什么的。

 

“不，您误会了，夫人。”Sean略带歉意地点了点头，“并没有什么危险，只是为了保险起见，请您立即开始撤离工作，如果有人有疑义的话就告诉他们来找我本人。”

 

“可是……可是Summers公爵大人还在那里啊…………”Else夫人茫然地看着Sean，“需不需要我通知大人有危险？”

 

“不用，我会亲自处理Alex的事。事实上我还有27分钟就能到那里了。”Sean确认了屏幕上的数字，“请确保其他人在27分钟之内撤离。”

 

Else夫人茫然地点点头准备关掉通讯让房间里的AI通知她的手下。

 

“哦对了，夫人。”Sean的声音再次提高了，“请不要惊动陛下，已经这个点了，陛下已经休息了。”

 

得到肯定的答复后Sean关掉了Else夫人的通讯再次切换回了Alex的通讯，而在画面出现的一瞬间Sean惊声尖叫起来。

 

“Alex！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”Sean庆幸自己用最后的理智控制住自己的尖叫声，没有破坏飞船的性能。

 

上帝啊，Alex跪在放着自己上衣的椅子旁边，手从衣服口袋里掏出了一把枪。他身上的红色光芒闪烁地更为强烈了。

 

“Sean，我真的……快要控制不住了……我会毁了整个帝都的…………”

 

“不，你不会的，Alex！！十年前你就能控制自己的能力了，相信我，你不会失控的。”

 

“可我连自己干了什么都控制不了，Sean，今天一整天我都在失控，整整他妈的一天！！！”

 

“Alex，我们都会这样，不光是你，我也会有觉得自己快被逼疯了的时候。可是没事的，我们会熬过去的，相信我，Alex。”

 

“我自己的情况我最清楚，也许Scott在的话还有点帮助，我现在比一个失控的宇宙要塞动力核反应堆还要危险。”

 

Summers兄弟可以互相免疫对方的变种能力，如果Scott在的话至少可以帮Alex分担一部分失控的能量，但是Scott已经跟随Logan出征了。Alex低头看着自己的手里的枪，实在不行的话只有…………

 

“不！！Alex！！不准看着那种东西，看着我，现在，看着我，求你相信我，冷静些，求求你…………”

 

Sean的眼泪终于决堤，从他和Alex的视频通讯接通开始Sean就一直在试图避免这种情况，但是他终于还是没有成功。Sean开始查看整个星球的3D地图，计算自己的声音是否可以覆盖近半个超行星的距离到达Alex的位置。他的声音暗示通过通讯器的压缩再解码是不会有效果的，声波必须完整，也就是说Alex必须听到真正的从Sean的嗓子里发出的声音。

 

Sean顾不上也许半个星球的人会同时被这个暗示所影响了。事关Alex，Sean什么都不在乎。

 

就在Sean转身打开飞船的舱门准备跨越半个星球的范围用声音去阻止Alex做傻事的时候，Alex的声音在Sean的背后响起。

 

“别哭，Sean，不要哭…………”

 

Sean转过头，Alex对着视频里的Sean伸出手，那把枪掉在他的脚边。Alex只是本能地想把正在哭泣的Sean拥进怀里，而他身上红色光芒的闪现频率慢了下来。

 

“Alex，就是这样，等等我！”Sean发现这有用后不再压抑自己的情绪，他叫着Alex的名字放肆地哭泣。


	3. Chapter 3

 

21.

 

对于Sean来说如秒如年的20多分钟终于过去了，他首次从帝都上空直接跳下落在Else夫人那处宅邸的花园里，又一次在降落时摔了一个狗啃泥，不过Else夫人很高效地撤空了附近所有的人，没有人看见狼狈的外交部长。Sean还没来得及站稳就朝着Alex的位置跑去，虽然中间Alex因为本能地想要安慰Sean而稍稍降低了失控的速度，但是这座房子里还是有很多地方已经被Alex身体里散逸出的能量击中而起火燃烧。AI托管的自动灭火设备全力运作，把整座房子浇地像是大水淹过的样子。

 

Sean在一片洪水和烈火里艰难地前进，然后他终于踢开了Alex所在的房间，Alex因为这声巨大的声响抬起头来。

 

“别过来！！！Sean！！！”发现Sean站在门口后Alex脸上的惊恐更甚，一束红光再次从他的身体里冲了出来。

 

“Alex，你不会伤害我的，我相信你。”Sean再度露出了他那种温柔的微笑，一片洪水烈火间Alex又一次闻到了那令人安心的薰衣草香。

 

“没事了，Alex，没事了…………”这一次Sean的精神暗示火力全开，Alex被一片温暖的白光包围。不同于刚刚那些混合胺酚作用时的感觉，这一次Alex的理智和本能都沉浸在那片温暖宁静的光芒里。

 

可是Alex仍旧能感受到他身体里正在奔腾的能量，他的理智用尽全力地试图让它们安静下来，Sean正一步步跨越房间里的障碍物朝他走来。

 

“别过来……还很……危险…………”Alex抵抗着那片让他想整个滑入其中的白光努力地提醒Sean。

 

“不，你怎么会有危险，Alex，你只会替我抵挡所有的危险……”Sean微笑着走到Alex面前然后跪了下来。“别动，没事了，我来了…………”

 

Sean乘Alex想拉开他们彼此的距离前用语言阻止了他，Alex绝望地看着Sean张开双臂将他拥进怀里。

 

所有正在奔腾的能量一瞬间归位，就像它们一直就安静地呆在原地从来不曾发生过暴动那样。在Alex的理智可以控制自己之前，他的本能瞬间压抑了自己失控的能量——他保护Sean的本能。

 

是本能将Alex逼到这幅失控的境地，也是本能从失控中救了Alex。

 

Alex顺从本能地将双手攀附到Sean的背后用尽全力地抱紧他。

 

“Sean……Sean……对不起…………我不该对Worthington做出那种事的……对不起…………”Alex终于忍不住失声痛哭。

 

“Robert没事，他很好…………”Sean问过Warren了，他确实用语言挑衅了Alex，也是他挑起了双方变种能力的斗争。至于Warren为什么会这么做——其实是他的错，Warren也只是在帮他争个明白而已。

 

Sean的脸颊与Alex的脸颊紧紧相贴，他能感受到Alex的眼泪，以及他自己的，它们混合在一起无法分离，正如他们两个如今用尽全身的力气抱紧对方生怕与对方分离一样。Sean被一种前所未有的幸福感包围，他的手指慢慢沿着Alex的脊背往上然后埋入Alex湿透了的金色短发之间。

 

“Sean，关于我做的事，可不可以不要恨我…………”Alex在Sean的耳边轻轻地喘息，“可不可以……不要讨厌我…………”

 

“怎么会呢？”Sean带着满脸的泪痕笑起来，他捧住Alex后脑的手更为用力地想把Alex更深地埋进自己的身体里。“Alex，我怎么可能会讨厌你呢。”

 

Sean微微仰起脸，嘴唇对着Alex的耳廓，然后他无声地在Alex的耳边说——

 

**我永远也不会恨你，Alex** **，我爱你。**

 

“我们回家好吗？Alex，和我回家，我保证明天早上一切都会好的。”

 

Alex正被无穷的喜悦所包围，Sean说他不恨他，Sean原谅了他的所作所为，尽管他自己也无法原谅这样的自己。然后Sean要带他回家，Alex毫无抵抗地点头。

 

“好，Sean，我们回家。我保证我明天就会正常起来，我保证绝对不会再做这种事了。”

 

他们互相扶持着站了起来，房间里失去了持续的起火点后喷淋系统终于控制了火势，Alex拿起自己湿透了的衣服给自己套上，在他想捡起他的配枪时Sean再度失控地尖叫。Alex再次把他拉到怀里轻声安慰。

 

“没事了，Sean，我已经不会再失控了。现在它对我来说只是把元帅的配枪而已，我得捡起来不能随便扔在别人那里，要不我就得去军部再去申请一把了。”

 

Sean已经明白了，但是为了贪恋Alex的怀抱，他过了几分钟才勉强点头。

 

随后两个浑身湿透的人一起登上了Sean的飞船。Sean一边操作着飞船朝着自己的家飞去一边从置物箱里找出两条毯子。Alex二话不说拿起一条就把Sean整个裹在里面。

 

“Alex，别光给我擦……你也……”Alex用毯子堵住Sean的嘴，然后小心翼翼地帮他擦拭身上的每一个部位。

 

“Alex…………”Sean不顾Alex还在替他擦拭的动作再次把Alex抱进怀里，然后他在Alex的耳边说了些什么。

 

刚刚那片温暖的白光再次出现，Alex这次终于再也没有抵抗，他心满意足地滑进了那片白光的包围之中。

 

*******************************************************************

 

Alex发现自己不是在属于自己的客房里醒过来的，这间房间的陈设看起来像是Sean的房间。他从床上坐起来，然后他看见背靠着床沿坐在地上的Sean。

 

Sean一反平常地穿着一件黑色的衬衫，反而把他的皮肤衬得更加苍白。

 

“Sean，你让我睡在床上，自己在这里坐了一夜？？”Alex翻身下床想要把Sean拉起来，手拉住Sean的时候他皱起眉头呻吟了一声。

 

“我没事。”Sean赶在Alex想要胡思乱想之前制止他，只是他的笑容在Alex看来充满了虚弱，“我只是用这个姿势坐得太久了腰酸背痛。你让我自己伸展一下就好了。”

 

“你……一夜没睡？？”Alex几乎能肯定这个问题的答案，该死的，明明应该是他来保护Sean，为什么现在是Sean在担心他照顾他？

 

“我只是想确定一下你真的没事了，这里最方便。放心，我怎么也是侯爵级的耐力，一夜不睡也不算什么。抱歉让你睡我的房间，你的房间里有面墙坏了。你先回去洗漱穿衣吧，我们待会在楼下见。”

 

“你确定你还好？”Alex不知为何就是想这么问。

 

“我很好，去吧。”Sean笑着对Alex挥了挥手，Alex只好转身离开了Sean的房间。

 

22.

 

帝国外交部大会议厅——

 

Sean坐在圆形会议桌的主席位置左右看了看这些与会的贵族们的全息影像，每个人脸上都是一副大义凛然的样子，其中一位发言人慷慨激昂地在那里陈述他的诉求，其他人都露出一脸凝重的表情频频点头。

 

_哼，不过就是一群乘机想要狮子大开口的卑鄙小人而已，还非要举着什么大义的名分，把自己打扮地像个受害者——_

_好吧，某种意义上来说，他们的确也是受害者。_

 

Erik Lehnsherr的受害者却要Charles来承担一切的代价，Sean不禁又露出了他那个淡淡的嘲讽表情。

 

“以上就是我们组成联合委员会的原因，部长大人，我们完全不能接受现有方案，无论是补偿方案还是这之后的重建计划，这远远超出了我们可以承担的范围，而我们的领主大人——Martinez侯爵大人却又在这个关头病倒失去了主事能力，因此我们只能希望帝国政府和皇室能站在公正的立场给出一个解决方案。”

 

_什么病倒失去主事能力，你们以为我不知道那个老狐狸天天躲在本家候爵府装病和Worthington_ _密谋这些勾当吗，就连你们这些人，也不过就是这两个家伙派到前台来试探皇权派的棋子罢了。_

 

“我可以理解各位的心情，毕竟这次的撤退计划涉及了沃德费斯将近三分之一的领土，抛弃祖祖辈辈的家园就此离开任谁都不会好过的。但我可以向各位保证，那只是极端条件下的结果，多数可能这次也只是一个预防措施，等到这次事件解决后各位还是可以回到原本的家园。当然，若真的发生了我们都不愿意看见的事，只要人还在，各位的家族荣光会在新的土地上继续传承下去的。正因为此，我愈加要提请各位，请配合执行这次集体的撤退行动，”

 

“新的土地？它们如何与我们的母星相比，我们的祖先开拓并发展了这颗星球，千百年来我们的家族在这片土地上繁衍生息，而现在皇帝陛下一言之下就要摧毁我的家园，却只给了我们平均不到原来土地30%面积的新土地作为补偿，请问部长大人，您要我怎么配合皇室的行动？”

 

“Pope男爵是吗？”Sean望了刚刚那位情真意切地抒发自己对故乡情感的发言人一眼，两份报告的影像被Sean甩到男爵面前的会议桌上静静地漂浮着。“这两份报告，左边那一份是您现有土地的价值评估，包括现有价值和未来开发的潜力；而右边那一份，则是您将从皇室获得的补偿土地的价值评估。您可以从最后的那个数字发现，您得到的补偿是您失去的部分的1.5倍。毕竟你们将要得到的，都是原来属于皇室直辖的，处于帝国腹地最为繁荣的核心区土地。”

 

Sean对着半空做了个手势，每位与会的贵族面前出现了类似的两份报告：“事实上，每一位阁下都能发现，慷慨的帝国皇帝陛下给予各位的补偿远远超过了你们即将失去的部分，你们还有什么可不满的？”

 

“部长阁下，请容许我出示我继承爵位时帝国官方开具的财产证明文件，上面给出的我的土地的估价远高于您的这一份评估报告上的估价。”

 

“哼。”Sean终于没有忍住给了这帮胡搅蛮缠的家伙们一个冷哼，“Louise子爵，恕我直言，您继承领地那是50年以前的事了，那时候还没有同盟和联邦呢，那时您的土地虽然地处偏远了一点，但毕竟不像今天这样位于三国边境，随时面临战争的危险。您忽略这种巨大环境变动造成的土地贬值一味和我强调当时的估价难道不是在开玩笑吗？还是您忘了虽然我一直供职于外交部，但财政部才是Cassidy家的传统领域。所以各位请不要质疑你们拿到的这两份报告的专业性和公信力了，有这点时间和我在这里扯皮还不如赶快签字开始执行撤退计划。你们的行动已经严重地滞后于原计划，按照估算，这样下去会有一部分各位的领民无法按时撤退完成，而那样所造成的损失，只能由各位自己承担了。”

 

“大人！我们从一开始就没有接受皇室的这个撤退计划，我们的领主是Martinez侯爵，同意陛下的这个计划的人也是他，而侯爵大人在事先并没有同我们商量过这个计划，现在他将他和他的领主之间的协定强加到我们头上，我们保留拒绝的权利，所以请恕我们无法执行这个撤退计划。”

 

“呵呵呵。”Sean轻笑起来，那个堪称教科书般略带谦恭的优雅微笑让那些在座的贵族们渐渐放松了警惕，而当其中几位想陪上一个笑容时Sean猛地板起脸，突然间他的整张脸布满了冰霜，他的拳头从半空中砸落到会议桌上，那些贵族们面前的报告瞬间破碎，变成了各自星球上的画面，有几位男爵被Sean高阶贵族的气势吓得一个哆嗦。

 

“权利？没错，各位坐在这里和我谈了近4个小时的权利，但是各位有没有想过，权利是建立在义务的基础上的——看看你们面前的影像，想想你们在授爵仪式上的贵族誓词，这些人，他们就是你们的义务，而你们如今享有的一切权利都是因为有了他们。”Sean的语调并没有多么高亢或是响亮，但这丝毫不妨碍他话语中的威严。“贵族从治下人民手中获得各种资源得享特权并宣誓保护这些弱小的平民，而你们现在做的是什么呢？你们一个个躲到安全的星球，始终不肯签署文件，将你们的人民从这些星球上撤退下来，把这些原本该是由你们保护的人们推到前台作为肉盾人墙企图要挟帝国皇室以换取更大的利益。这难道就是各位履行贵族义务的方式吗？！”

 

没有人回答Sean的提问，大家战战兢兢地看着一改往日谦和态度的外交部长。

 

“如果部长大人是在质疑我们的贵族操守的话，为了表示我死守祖辈的土地的决心，在下可以发誓和我治下的领民共进退。我们不能任由皇帝陛下就这么草率地摧毁我们共同热爱的家园。”

 

“我也一样。”

 

“我也是。”

 

在一位胆大的贵族针对Sean的指控提出了自己的反驳意见后其余回过神来的贵族们纷纷附和，一个个大义凛然地好像真的只是为了守护祖辈的土地一样。

 

“啪……啪……啪……”Sean缓慢却有力地拍着手，嘲讽的笑容再次出现在他的脸上。

 

“共进退是吗？很好，非常好，看来我真是低估了诸位阁下的勇武和决心。不过，诸位也应该得知这一次撤退是为了什么吧？那位联邦总统——Erik Lehnsherr阁下的手段和威名想必各位身处边境也应该听闻不少了吧。”Sean注意到，当他提到Erik的名字的时候，有几位贵族本能地抖了抖身体。

 

“现在，在佛沃兹虚域有一处通往一颗完全由镒元素构成的星球的跳点，而帝国第一舰队正和那位阁下在争夺这个跳点的控制权，而各位的撤退计划正是为了以防第一舰队失败而准备的后备计划。当然，各位可以拒绝撤退，誓与各位的母星共存亡，想必我们仁慈而伟大的皇帝陛下也不会做出将各位和无数平民的生命和各位的母星一起毁灭的决定。而这么做的结果就是——各位将这件事的主动权交到了那位联邦总统阁下的手里。”

 

Sean前倾身体，交叉十指然后将下巴枕在上面，他的眼神扫过那些贵族们：“试想一下，若第一舰队真的失败了而那个跳点落到了那位阁下的手里。以同盟这些年对联邦的所作所为，你们认为这位阁下的报复手段会是怎样的？而当这位阁下采取那种手段进行大规模报复时，若他的剂量控制有误，到时候身处边境地带的各位可是非常容易也陷入那位阁下的报复之中的不是吗？当然，我说的这些情况还只是误伤，不排除还有故意的可能性，考虑到那位阁下在还被称为殿下时对诸位阁下所在派系的厌恶程度，各位对于那位阁下将来的行为到底有多少的信心呢？”

 

“当然，我是不会很在乎这个问题的。”Sean故作无所谓地摊了摊手，“毕竟我已经是个变种人了，就算身处镒元素爆燃的环境也不过是丧失30秒的能力而已。只是各位，在那片紫光过后，你们在座还有几位自信可以幸存呢？”

 

Sean没有理会那些与会贵族们局促不安的表情，他的手指在会议桌表面的光屏上来回划着圈：“各位，若你们不想把自己的命运寄托在那位联邦总统阁下的‘心慈手软’上的话，那就乖乖的给我在赔偿协议上签字然后立即开始全星球人口的撤退行动！今天午夜11点前，我要在我的办公桌上看到各位签名的协议，12点以前，我希望各位的大规模撤退行动就已经开始展开了。”

 

23.

 

“部长阁下，这是最后一份签署的撤退协议了。”外交部的一名一等秘书轻轻敲了敲部长办公室的大门然后报告。

 

“谢谢。”Sean接过部下递过来的光屏确认了一下，“撤退相关协调事宜已经一并转交宰辅办公室了吗？”

 

“是的，阁下，连同这份文件一起，两分钟前已经收到了对方的确认。”

 

“很好，那今天就到这吧，这两天大家都辛苦了。”

 

“那我先回去了，阁下也请早点休息。”

 

那名秘书替Sean关上了办公室的大门，Sean最后确认了一下目前沃德费斯的全部协议签署和撤退情况后关掉了办公桌上的光幕显示，随后他长长地吐了一口气后倒向他的靠背椅。脑袋枕在椅背上眯着眼睛看着天花板，右手不停地捏着自己的眉心。

 

总算是把那群贪婪的贵族们搞定了，讽刺的是最后他还是靠着搬出Erik Lehnsherr的名义才把这群鬣狗吓住。的确，在威胁这群贵族派的家伙们这件事上，一个Erik Lehnsherr比十个Charles Xavier都好用。也许，在声称信不过Charles控制贵族派的能力这一点上，Erik的确说的是实话？

 

但Sean又有什么资格质疑Charles的做法呢？就像Charles可以将手指点上太阳穴就能把这些贵族派的老头全部搞定一样，Sean也可以把刚刚那些开会的家伙们全部叫到会议厅里，以两句“签字”、“开始大规模撤退行动”在几分钟内干脆利落地结束整个会议。心情好的话，他还可以多加强一点暗示的层次，让那帮家伙们一辈子都意识不到这不是他们自己做出的决定。

 

可事实上，Charles的选择是拿出皇室直辖的土地和那群贵族公平交换。同样的，Sean花了大量的时间评估这些贵族们手里的土地的实际价值，又花了好几小时和他们扯皮、利诱、威胁。他们谨守着和人类交往的底线，宁愿浪费大量的时间也要确保他们真的是自己做出的选择。这可以说是Charles和Sean的底线——所谓的尊重智慧生命的个人意志。

 

这也是Erik和Charles的矛盾所在，在Erik的眼里，那些人类并不是与变种人等价的生命。也许Erik会觉得Charles和Sean的行为太过多此一举了，他们花费了大量的精力最后还不是为了达到同样的结果吗？是不是这些人自己做出的决定又有什么重要的，因为反正本来Charles和Sean也从没打算过答应他们的要求，他们不过是通过一些别的威胁手段逼迫这些人类贵族接受了自己的强权，让他们带着满心怨愤离去，激起更大的敌意，从而让Charles和他必须在将来用别的方法再去安抚他们，这简直就是一个恶性循环不是吗？

 

可无论如何他们还是选择这么做，就当成是出自于精神系变种人那无聊的自我坚持和无用的善良吧，Sean知道随意更改他人的意识会变得多么糟糕。而不管Erik Lehnsherr的论调实际上到底有多么正确，现在那都不是Sean该考虑的问题。

 

_他现在是帝国的敌人，Scott_ _和Logan_ _他们现在还在和他战斗着呢。也不知道战况到底怎么样了？_

 

Sean打开自己的光脑确认了一下，Alex仍旧在自己的办公室，Sean抬头看了眼计时器后关掉了办公室的其余设备，然后拿起他的外套朝着快速传送通道走去。几分钟后Sean已经在国防部的走廊上了，午夜时间这里的人流少了很多，但是部长办公室的灯依旧亮着，上夜班的部长秘书看见了Sean。

 

“Cassidy部长？”

 

“Alex在里面？”

 

“是的，部长大人。”

 

“替我开一下门。”

 

“好的。”不需要Sean动用变种能力，秘书自觉起身帮Sean打开了办公室大门。

 

Sean走进去就发现一张巨大的星图在整个办公室的上空亮着，Alex低头趴在战术沙盘的桌子上。

 

Sean轻轻绕过巨大的沙盘桌走到Alex身边，他看起来是真的累坏了，对于办公室进来一个人完全没有反应。Sean展开自己的外套想把它盖在Alex身上。

 

“谁？”在衣服接触Alex皮肤的瞬间Alex的身体猛地一个激灵弹跳起来，把旁边的Sean吓了一跳。

 

“Alex，你太累了。今天先回去睡吧，或者哪怕就去旁边休息室里睡一觉也好。”

 

Alex用手掌反复揉搓着眼睛，终于看清了他身旁Sean担心的神色：“还不行，我一定要想点办法，我已经按照第一舰队和同盟那些剩下的星舰模拟了三次了，最理想的一次结果是Lehnsherr还剩8%的舰队的时候第一舰队耗空能量。这根本没有任何区别，8%还是80%，哪怕对面只剩下一艘旗舰了，只要失去了磁屏蔽盾Scott他们还是会秒输。”

 

Alex再度站起来认真地看着那张巨大的星图，他反复用AI估算着其中的一些小小的光点目标，以Sean的军事素养只能勉强看出那些光点代表了第二舰队和联邦的那些空间部队。Alex不停地利用沙盘在那里推演，但是Sean明明白白地看着AI列出的缺乏敌方详细数据，无法进行测算的提示。

 

“该死的！！”Alex一拳砸在沙盘上，那张星图的局部放大，显示出了各种空白和未知警告，“200万变种人，谁他妈知道他们的能力都是些什么，会怎么干预这场战斗。”

 

“Alex，”Sean看着Alex眼底明显的阴影和憔悴的脸色，他轻轻拉住Alex的袖口，“今天就到此为止吧，这些天你已经完全体力透支了，你现在需要的是好好休息一下。”

 

“不！！”Alex甩开Sean的手，眼睛死死地盯着沙盘，“我一定得想点办法，只要我能抽调出一个集团军，甚至是一个大队的第二舰队去支援Scott，他就能赢过Lehnsherr。”

 

“Alex，你看看这些空白，就算我不懂军事都知道沙盘预演需要建立在对于对手的信息和情报上的，可你现在有什么？你什么都没有！！你与其在这里浪费时间不如去好好睡一觉，等明天清醒了也许事情会有别的转机。”

 

Sean也拔高了他的音调，若Alex的努力能得出想要的结果那Sean不会阻止他，他知道Alex的强大意志绝对能克服一切困难最终成功的。可是现在，这一切明显就是无望的，所有的努力都是徒劳的。第二舰队被联邦200万变种人困住了，Alex不愿承认这个现实，还在那里白白地消耗他自己。

 

“转机？我要是什么都不做，哪里来的转机！”Alex转过身揪住Sean的白衬衫的衣襟将他拉至眼前，“我要是什么都不做，等着Scott的就是一个注定失败的结局，你是要我眼睁睁地看着Scott败亡吗？休息？你说的倒是轻松。是啊，被Lehnsherr打败后也许连命都会丢掉的又不是他妈你的亲弟弟！！！你当然他妈的不着急！！”

 

Alex的吼声在空旷的办公室里回荡，而在话一出口后Alex瞬间愣在那里。而在他对面，Sean也一样愣住了，太过震惊的Sean甚至微微张开了嘴。

 

**_上帝啊，我刚刚到底说了什么？？_ **

 

“Sean——”

 

“停，别说了。”Alex回过神试图补救的道歉被Sean打断，连Sean自己都没有意识到他下意识地使用了变种能力，于是Alex带着焦急的眼神张着嘴却半句话也说不出来。

 

“我很抱歉，对不起，也许不如你的程度，但我也很担心Scott的情况，真的。如果有什么是我能做的能帮到他，Alex我一定…………”Sean抬起头深呼吸试图稳定自己一团混乱的大脑，“你在这里慢慢看，我先走了。对不起，我发誓我真的没有别的意思，只是希望你别把自己先累垮了。”

 

Sean混乱地说着道歉的话，根本不敢看向Alex的脸就转身落荒而逃，而完全陷入他的暗示的Alex连追上他的能力都没有。

 

_该死的！！给我动啊！你看看你说了什么，Sean_ _疼Scott_ _的程度难道比你少了吗？！！他从来都是把Scott_ _当成他亲弟弟看的。何况他说错了什么？的确什么情报都没有的情况下在这里纸上谈兵根本就是浪费时间，你不过是不甘心接受这个结局而已，结果却把自己无能为力的焦躁全部发泄到了Sean_ _身上了，你还能更糟糕一点吗？_

Alex知道Sean现在受伤到了什么地步，他只有在极度混乱无助的时候才会下意识地把变种能力融进他的话里，那是他最后的自我保护。而现在Sean的暗示强到Alex连想动一下四肢都做不到，只能在原地咬牙切齿地和那个暗示对抗。

 

等到半小时后Alex好不容易重新掌握了身体的控制权后他奔出自己的办公室，理所当然的，Sean不会还傻到还留在原地等他。Alex抱着最后的希望检查自己的光脑——Sean关掉了自己的光脑定位。

 

而事到如今，所有Alex的能做的事只有回过头对着身后的墙壁狠狠砸了一拳以发泄自己糟糕至极的情绪。

 

24.

 

当第一舰队全体撞向由Erik Lehnsherr控制着的同盟星舰的消息传来的时候，Sean失手打碎了自己最爱的那套骨瓷茶具，顺带还报废了整个办公室的落地玻璃窗。但是他根本没时间叫人来整修自己的办公室就匆匆地朝着皇宫赶去。

 

Sean到的时候Charles用来办公的偏殿殿门紧闭着，Hank已经变成了蓝毛野兽的形态，因为在他旁边，Alex看起来非常不稳定的样子。Sean拉了下Hank的手臂示意他交给自己，Alex正低着头握着拳，Sean看不清他脸上的表情，但是不用看他也能明白现在的Alex恐怕已经在崩溃边缘了。

 

“没事的，没事的，Charles还在里面，Logan最后有一段加密通讯是给他的，也许，这里面会有什么转机，他和Scott两个人不会就这么…………”Sean的双手环绕住Alex的脖颈，Alex顺势将额头抵上了Sean的肩膀。

 

“Scott，要是他…………”在Sean的怀抱里，Alex在轻轻地发抖，Sean更为用力地抱紧Alex，他只能给Alex这么一点安慰，无力做到更多。“我们去奥斯瓦尔的路上，那一次，父亲最后和我说的是，玩的时候看好弟弟，好好保护他，要像个哥哥的样子。这就是他的遗言啊，为什么我连这种事都做不好？！！”

 

Alex在7岁的时候成为孤儿，但他根本没有时间像别的孩子一样沉入自己的伤心里，他谨守着父亲交代的最后一件事情，独自扛起Summers家，照顾和保护他的弟弟，他唯一的、至亲的弟弟。

 

Sean一瞬间感觉到一种名为嫉妒的情绪，然后他自嘲地笑了笑，这些年里他已经太过熟悉这种情绪的产生和发展，它和他本人一样扭曲，而他也早就学会了如何把这种扭曲的情绪埋进平静的表面假象之下。他只是静静地抱着Alex，然后听着殿内Charles在砸东西的声音，人人都已经崩溃或是即将崩溃，Sean克制大叫的冲动，将注意力集中到他怀里的Alex身上。

 

渐渐地，里面砸东西的声音停下了，大概Charles已经没有任何可以砸的了，Sean又等了一会，然后殿门打开，气喘吁吁的Charles一脸阴沉地走了出来。

 

“Scott没事。”Charles一出来就说了这句，Alex骤然放松的身体几乎垮在Sean的怀里，“暂时的……没事，Logan把他放进救生舱让他一个人回来了，除他以外的整个第一舰队……包括Logan在内…………全军覆没。”

 

Alex抬起头一脸震惊地看着Charles。

 

“不要问我以后该怎么办，我不知道，我真的不知道……Scott该怎么办，我该怎么办，帝国该怎么办，变种人和人类该怎么办，我统统都不知道。”

 

“Charles………”Raven试图拥抱Charles给他一点安慰，但是Charles拒绝了。

 

“Raven，我刚刚亲手毁掉了沃德费斯星系1/3的星球，顺带的——我还杀死了那上面来不及撤退的一万四千八百七十三亿六千九百零三万零二百一十五人。除了Sebastian Shaw以外，人类历史上没有人比我杀过更多的人了，你与其给我拥抱，不如给我一刀还来得正常一点。”尽管Charles的语气平静，但他所说的内容却完全和平静两字沾不上一点边。

 

“天要塌了是吗，Charles？”Sean苦笑着发问。

 

“天早就已经塌了，Sean。从那颗镒元素星球被发现开始，天就已经塌了。我不想争，可我不能不争，同盟和联邦也许也一样。现在我们各自往这个无底洞里已经填进去那么多了，谁会停，谁还肯停，大家已经赌红了眼，十年后等这个跳点重新开放，等着我们的是一场腥风血雨。所以告诉我，我们要怎么活过十年后的那一场浩劫，我们大家，连同整个帝国一起，我们要怎么熬过去？”

 

没有人回答Charles，就连Hank那张明显还是兽化的脸上都仍能看见那一脸的凝重。但是再棘手的问题他们也只能想着如何去解决。在场的几位匆匆收拾了一下自己的心情就迅速地投入了一场又一场的决策会议，善后工作和讨论中。

 

在那之后的好几周都像是地狱，帝国的各个部门被各种负面消息充斥着，各种针对同盟和联邦的应对方案甚至制裁措施一条条出炉，整个事件的善后工作，舆论压力等等全部压在帝国几位高层的心头，夹杂在这一堆坏消息里唯一值得众人欣慰的是回航途中的第二舰队确认回收了Scott所在的救生舱，他被正式确定为生还。

 

这是这么多天里Sean第一次看见Alex脸上再度露出能称为笑容的表情。

 

然后他们一路忙到了第一舰队的国葬日，帝国越是艰难，他们就越是要重视这场葬礼，所有忠于帝国、为帝国做出牺牲的将士们的英灵必须给予告慰，以最高荣耀的形式。这不仅代表了皇室的态度，也是在向外界展示皇权派仍旧对于帝国皇帝陛下无比忠诚。

 

但是谁也不敢让Scott参与这场葬礼，每个人都明白全军覆没的第一舰队对于Scott意味着什么，以及将Scott送回来的Logan对于他意味着什么。所以Scott的主治医师收到了从皇帝陛下到公主殿下到公爵侯爵大人等等地三令五申的警告，让他务必把Scott的苏醒时间控制到葬礼结束之后。

 

而整场葬礼却还是终结于那束红光划破天空的一刹那，Sean抬头看见那束光芒时简直无比想飚出一串脏话来发泄一下这一整段时间里充斥着的字面意义上堪称操蛋的心情。但是上帝连骂脏话的时间都没有留给他。如果他们不迅速处理Scott的失控的话，这场葬礼会变成全宇宙的笑话，而变种人的危险性和不可控性会以直播的形式再次广为人知，而那隐藏在变种人与人类矛盾之下的皇权派与贵族派的矛盾势必又找到了新的可以被攻击的点。

 

所以每个人尽自己所能地控制现场的局面，Sean盘旋在凯旋广场的上空一遍遍确认所有未曾受伤的平民都已经有序撤离后没多久，以Alex和Scott为中心的巨大红色能量光球就在他身下出现了。Sean隔着能量罩看着里面的Alex和Scott，就算Sean是个普通人他都能清晰地听见Scott那痛苦的哀嚎声。还有那虽然消散于空气中，却仍旧能被Sean的变种级听觉所捕捉到的Alex的安慰。

 

在为Scott感到心痛的同时，Sean却不得不承认，自己还是嫉妒他。

 

25.

 

即使是“弟弟”，他也不是Alex最爱的那个“弟弟”。当然，这不关Scott的事，从本质来说，Sean这么多年没有任何的成长。他仍旧是那个看着Alex抱着Scott会觉得伤心的Sean，他只是学会了把这种伤心隐藏起来，不要哭给Alex看让他知道自己这种丑陋的小心思罢了。

 

Alex会永远包容Scott，因为他们的这种关系是由强大的基因血脉支撑起来的，无论Scott做了什么，当他疲惫恐惧的时候Alex永远都会在他背后。而至于Sean自己……他知道自己做过什么，他不觉得如果有朝一日等一切真相大白时，Alex还会包容他，真的不会了…………

 

他的未来和帝国的未来一样都在一片惨淡的阴影里，Sean看不到任何可以称为出路的地方。

 

在地面上，Scott终于耗尽了最后一丝能量，那些撕心裂肺的叫喊刚刚停止Sean就看见Scott倒在了Alex怀里。而那个红色的能量罩也慢慢地隐去，Alex慢慢地抱起Scott，全裸的他们看起来就像是古罗马某位大师的雕塑杰作，完美却悲怆——因为这组雕塑的主题是逝去的英雄。在Logan的葬礼上，Scott像具尸体一样毫无知觉地被抱着退场。

 

Sean慢慢盘旋着下降，然后落在Alex面前，他解开自己的斗篷上前想给他们遮挡一下，但Alex木然的眼神在看见Sean的举动一瞬间激动起来。

 

“别过来！！！”Alex脸色惊惶地看着Sean，他的吼声让Sean愣在那里，披风半举在半空不知道自己做错了什么，“就是……别过来！！”

 

Alex不敢说更多，他现在全身的能量漫溢，恍然间他有种错觉，自己现在是条会喷火的龙，一张嘴能量就会从那里泄露出去，而Sean又不能免疫他的能量，一点点，他就会毁了Sean的。Alex今天已经感觉他快要失去Scott了，如果Sean 再出一点什么事，那下一个暴走毁掉帝都的就该轮到他了。所以Alex一边强打起精神，一边努力将怀里的Scott抱得更紧一点。

 

Sean维持着那个动作，眼睁睁地看着Alex和Scott从他身边离开。他们才是亲兄弟，基因决定了他们有相似的能力，他们可以互相承受对方能力的失控。今天若不是Alex，Scott的崩溃不会只有这么一点点的伤亡，想当年，Sean因为Mary的事失控所造成的死伤也远比这次要多。而他呢，他只能拿着一件披风傻傻地站在一边，连一点点为Alex分担的事都做不到。

 

所以Sean嫉妒，然而这种嫉妒并没有任何意义，他得不到Alex，以他向往的方式；他也无法成为Alex心中的第一，即使他退而求其次选择Alex的方式。Sean慢慢地跪下，将脸埋进自己的披风，牙齿死死咬住那昂贵的布料，努力将快要出口的呜咽重新咽回去。

 

今天的帝都已经有一个变种人失控了，不能再来第二个了。

 

********************************************************

 

Scott因为这次能力失控足足在医疗舱里躺了一周，而Alex和Sean就这么陪了他一周，Alex几乎把他的办公室挪到了Scott的病房以确保Scott这次醒过来的时候自己在他的身边，Sean则是把所有的休息时间都花在了那里。

 

Sean不记得自己有多久没有这么简单地和Alex独处了，整个一层楼都静悄悄的，只有Scott医疗舱的维生仪器发出的轻微的噪音。舱里的灯光透过舱壁映射在Alex的脸上，他平静地看着Scott直到撑不住在他旁边睡着为止。而Sean则一直在看着Alex，等到他睡着后把他挪到旁边的床上去后再离开。

 

有时Sean会觉得时间就这么停止了，世界只剩下他们三个人，直到Alex打破沉默，他会分享几段Scott小时候的事，他怎么和自己闹别扭，跑出大宅结果被一只成年火焰蝎狮叼回去养了一周之类的。Alex脸上带着温柔的微笑复述着这一切，Sean却觉得自己的嫉妒就快要破膛而出，他内心的那个魔鬼，丑陋到连他自己都不敢看，却因为Alex投注于Scott的温情而不停滋长。

 

_我一定是疯了。_

 

Sean在觉得自己撑不下去前跑出Scott的病房，在走廊上对着窗外的帝都点燃一支烟，Alex平常抽的那种。Sean仰起头吐出那些烟雾，让自己被些微的Alex的味道包围。夜晚的帝都灯影缭绕，Sean紧贴着那块巨大的落地玻璃窗，想象着自己破窗而出，狂风将他包围，这一次不会有变种能力，他会带着加速度坠向陆地，只会有一瞬间的疼痛，随后是永久的宁静安详。死亡是救赎，它会一并带走自己所有的丑陋过往，那个魔鬼再也不会有机会在Alex面前展现自己不堪的那一面。

 

诱惑而甜美的——死亡。

 

“Sean，你还好吧？”

 

Sean的想象被Alex的问题打破，空旷的走廊让他的声音形成了短暂的回响，Sean慌慌张张地转过身掐灭了那支烟。

 

“我没事。”Sean想给Alex一个我很好的笑容，但是僵硬的脸部肌肉让那个笑看起来太过勉强，所以Sean只好再接着补充一句：“大概就是有点累了。”

 

“真的？你的脸色实在看起来不像是没事的样子。”Alex当然知道Sean比一般人白，但他的脸色已经苍白到像是——Alex拒绝去想那个词，那没来由的阴影让他觉得无比恐慌。Alex一把拦住试图从自己身边绕过去的Sean，双手捧起他的脸颊，他的体温冰冷地让Alex颤抖。

 

“你真的还好吗？你知道你的皮肤有现在有多冰吗？”Sean并没有回答Alex的问题，他的眼神茫然而失焦，Alex吓得迅速把Sean紧紧抱进自己怀里。“Sean你不可以再出事了，求你了，你和Scott都是我最最宝贝的弟弟，Scott现在已经这样了，你要是再出事我就真的要疯了。”

 

**_弟弟…………_ **

 

Sean因为这个词而在Alex怀里无声地笑起来，他轻轻转过头，如幽魂一般的耳语声划过Alex的耳膜。

 

“如你所愿，Alex，我不会有事的，如你……所愿…………”

 

26.

 

当Alex和Sean一起走回Scott的病房的时候他正在试图打开自己的医疗舱，Alex几乎是全速冲到了Scott的面前。

 

“Scott，你怎么样？？”医疗舱里的营养液慢慢排干，顶端的舱壁打开后Alex一把抓住了Scott的手。

 

“我…………”长久没有开口了，Scott的声音沙哑而干涩，突然间Scott撑起自己的身体然后紧紧握住了Alex的肩膀，“Alex，军部有没有仔细确认过，Logan有自愈能力的，他可以幸存的！”

 

Alex闭上眼睛，他不忍心去看Scott脸上的希冀表情，这就像是在亲手杀死自己的宝贝弟弟，可是Alex没法对Scott说谎。

 

“是Logan的提议，Charles引爆了沃德费斯三分之一的星球，彻底打碎了空间壁，现在整个佛沃兹虚域里充满着空间风暴，即使Logan没有在第一波的撞击中死亡，他也挺不过之后的空间风暴的。他的自愈能力毕竟不是无限的，当他碎的足够彻底，没有足够用来再生的火种的话，等待他的也是死亡，否则Howlett家保存的Logan的基因就能自己长出一个Logan来了不是吗？”

 

最后一点妄想被打破，Scott颓然垂下双臂：“Logan……我和他……都是我的错…………为什么我会那么傻？？”

 

十一年了，他们之间居然只有最后一小时的那一个在中途戛然而止的吻，而互相间的告白则是两段遗言录影，世间相爱的人里有比他们俩更傻的吗？

 

“Scott，不是你的错，不全是你的错，谁也没有料到会变成这样的，不要再自责了。”

 

“Alex……哥哥…………”Scott趴在Alex的肩头，他的身体随着他哽咽的频率而颤抖。

 

“Scotty，一切都会好的，我保证，我会一直一直在你身边的。”

 

Sean靠在门框上看着Alex安抚着无声哭泣的Scott，他摇了摇头然后转身离开了这间病房。

 

当Sean走出医院的大门时天色一片漆黑，街上一个人也没有，他像游魂一样盲目地在那条空旷的街上游荡，不知道自己要去向哪里。Sean随意地直行，转弯，终于汇入了一条主干道，不同于刚刚偏僻巷子的寂静，主干道上灯火通明，人流如织，他好像重新又感觉到了人间的气息。随后他发现这是通向凯旋广场的一条主干道，而远处则是皇宫。

 

Sean想起来了，今天是七日全国哀悼后第一个恢复正常的日子，Charles的舞会日，或者说——Charles的醉饮日。Sean知道自己对于酒精的耐受度很低，但是他管不了那么多了，他迫切需要一点东西麻痹自己，于是他随意叫了一辆车然后去了皇宫。

 

门口的卫兵一看是Sean立即恭敬地敬礼放行，在内侍的带领下Sean直接去了最近的传送点然后传送到了主宴会厅。他根本没有穿什么舞会礼服，仍旧是白天办公的白衬衫和西裤，就连外套都被他仍在Scott的病房了，不过Sean天生有一种不食人间烟火的气质，哪怕他穿件背心出门事后都会被整个帝都贵族圈称为特立独行的高雅并试图模仿。

 

所以当Sean带着一身幽冷的气息踏进宴会厅的时候，周围响起一些轻微的吸气声，他们自以为将自己的失态掩饰地很好，可那些叹息或者急促的呼吸声却在Sean的变种能力下无所遁形，他的眼光冷冷地扫过他们，看尽他们脸上千姿百态的细微表情，最后他在那个角落里发现了Charles和他的威士忌。

 

皇帝独自坐在角落，一边啜饮着他的威士忌，一边看着他的群臣们推杯换盏，互相取悦交际，他冷眼看着这些人狂欢热舞，却仿佛透过他们繁华的皮囊看尽他们空虚的灵魂。人群不敢靠近，帝国的皇帝可以读心，在人类看来近乎全知全能，有龌龊心思的人们唯恐避之不及。只是偶尔有不谙世事的少男少女想要靠近，也许一两个问题，足够他们在明天的学校里向全班炫耀，然后他们会被皇帝身后的那个AI礼貌而冰冷地要求离开，那个有着曾经的帝国亲王，如今的联邦总统一样脸孔的AI对于青春期的少男少女来说算得上是最可怖的威严了。

 

可是Sean不在这些人的行列里，他轻易穿过那些人群，踏入了皇帝的领域。Charles看见他后一愣，随后又拿起酒杯一饮而尽。

 

“Sean，今天是我的合法饮酒日。”他因为从联邦回来后的崩溃这两天被Raven和Hank看得很紧，今天是好不容易说服他们自己没事了只是想喝点酒而已。

 

“嗯。”Sean不过应了一声，Charles刚刚给自己的酒杯里又倒上点酒，那个杯子就被Sean抽走然后干掉了。这下反倒是Charles惊讶地抬起头看着还站着的Sean。

 

“Sean，你没事吧？”

 

“你呢，Charles，你有事吗？”

 

Charles笑出了声，他们彼此彼此，没事这种拙劣的谎言就省省了吧。所以Charles又从旁边翻起一个新的杯子然后倒上酒，随后他举起酒瓶看着Sean：“你呢，要再来点吗？”

 

“当然。”Sean在Charles身侧找了个位子坐下然后把酒杯推到Charles面前等他倒酒。

 

Sean喝的又快又急，所以醉意侵袭的速度也同样凶猛。对于Charles来说连热身都不算的三杯过后Sean就醉意朦胧地倒在了沙发上。Charles看着他摇了摇头，他刚要示意Michael送Sean去休息，Sean却开始轻轻地哼起歌来。

 

除了Alex以外几乎没有人曾经听过Sean唱歌，Charles自从结束了对于Sean的能力的培训后也有很多年没有听过了。可在Sean的歌声出口的刹那，Charles想起了他们当年那些玩笑一样的代号，Sean被他们称为海妖。而现在这只海妖躺在沙发上，醉眼朦胧地哼着迷惑凡人的歌谣。

 

声波开始在整个大厅里回荡，乐队自发地开始为他伴奏，绕梁三日也不过如此，那些贵族们一个个露出了迷醉的神情。Sean的歌声委婉而哀伤，像是一支孤独绽放的玫瑰，独自等候着情人的爱抚却一直无法如愿，可是它不甘心就这样枯萎凋零，所以它在呼唤人们的靠近。人群开始自发地向Sean所在的位置靠拢，如同传说中的水手们跳海追寻海妖塞壬的歌声。

 

“Sean！！停下。”Charles试图叫停Sean，他已经用上了自己的变种能力在同时魅惑这个房间里的所有人。“你疯了吗Sean，你在诱惑他们，让他们——”

 

“上我。”Sean睁开眼睛看着那些满脸迷恋的贵族，“是的，随便来个人上我，上我啊！！！随便谁都好…………”

 

“该死的！！”Charles看着当先那个一脸急色扑上来的贵族直接用手指点上了自己的太阳穴，所有大厅里的人的记忆全部被篡改了，随后Charles控制着他们退出了宴会大厅。“Sean，你喝醉了，我让Michael送你回去。”

 

“我没有醉，我知道自己要什么！！Charles，随便放个人进来，我想让人操我，今天！现在！！马上！！！”Sean放大了自己的声音，那些声波从宴会厅发散出去然后开始在皇宫里蔓延开来。

 

“Sean！！”Charles加大他的精神覆盖范围，以免更多的人受到Sean的变种能力影响，“你清醒一点，不要做让自己后悔的事！！”

 

“后悔？Charles，我早就做尽了让自己后悔的事，可是……我停不下来…………”

 

Charles看见Sean在哭，下一秒，他起身抱住了Sean，Sean像是在暴风雨里坠海的人抓住唯一那块浮木那样抓住Charles的身体，不再压抑的他在Charles的肩膀上放声大哭。

 

“Sean，就这样，放松，别抗拒，哭出来就会好的。”Charles小心翼翼地连接入Sean的脑海，随意突入另一个精神系变种人的精神领域是非常危险的，他们自发的反抗会另双方都收到非常大的伤害。Charles一点点用他自己的精神去安抚Sean的，沿着外围一圈圈朝里绕，终于他接触到了Sean的领域内核，在触摸到了Sean的记忆的瞬间Charles变了脸色。

 

“Alex…………”Sean因为Charles的安抚而睡了过去，Charles将他交给Michael吩咐他小心地将Sean送回去。看着Michael抱着Sean走出宴会大厅的身影的Charles又给自己灌了两杯酒，随后他下定决心拨通了Alex的通讯。

 

“Alex，来皇宫一趟，现在。”

 

27.

 

Alex惊异于这么晚了Charles找他究竟有什么事，但是Scott发泄完后情况还不错，终于平静下来接受了现实的他又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。Alex让一个医护人员过来接替了自己后就直接到了皇宫。

 

“是什么紧急的军情吗，Charles？”Charles没有让Alex去他的办公室，反而让他去了他寝宫的小接见厅。

 

“不，是私事……”Charles给了Alex一杯酒后吸了口气，“Alex，我明白这是违反规则的，我刚刚也是无意间看见的。事实上，这是你们之间的私事我不该……”

 

“Charles你在说什么？”Alex听不懂Charles在含糊其辞一些什么东西。他不安地喝了口酒后抬头看着Charles。

 

“Alex，原谅我这么做。”

 

Alex只看见Charles将手指点上自己的太阳穴，然后下一秒他发现自己站在一条陌生的走廊上，这条走廊不是皇宫那种富丽堂皇的样子，只是一条全白的走廊，两边密密麻麻地排列着一扇一扇的白色的门。

 

“这里是哪？Charles。”Alex看着这条长长的走廊，他的内心开始升腾起不安的情绪，Alex不知道这种情绪从何而来，只是觉得莫名地悲伤。

 

“这里，Alex，是你记忆的走廊。”

 

“什么？！”

 

“是的，我们现在——在你的脑子里。”

 

“那些门，门后面……”Alex的不安更甚了。

 

“那些门后面，是被隐藏起来的属于你的记忆。”Charles靠在走廊的墙壁上，Alex在他的脸上看见的尽是悲悯，“我带你到这里已经是完全的作弊行为了，可是因为我和Erik的故事已经注定悲剧收场了，Scott和Logan的故事还没有开始就已经结束了，所以在我的人生里，我希望还可以看见一次喜剧结尾，哪怕是用作弊换来的喜剧结尾我也不在乎了。但不管我的愿望如何，最终选择权还是在你手上的，你自己的记忆，你自己选择看还是不看。”

 

“那些记忆……是什么？？”Alex走到最近的一扇大门前，他的手放在门把上却不敢打开那扇门，他望向Charles试图得到一点提示，但是Charles只是沉默地摇了摇头。

 

“你记住，一旦打开那扇门，你就…………不再有退路了。”

 

Alex踌躇的内心反倒因为Charles的警告而安静了下来，他不再犹豫，握住把手推开了那扇白色的门——

 

大门后面是Sean的私人飞船，Alex和Sean浑身湿淋淋地在那里，Sean从置物箱里找出了两条毯子，Alex如同自己记忆中那样拿起一条开始替Sean小心地擦起来。

 

“Alex……”Alex在一旁看着Sean扑上来抱住了记忆中的自己，这一次旁观的Alex听清了Sean在他耳边说了什么。

 

“Alex，为什么你要去找那些男男女女甚至是那些婊子？为什么，为什么谁都可以唯独——”

 

“什么？？”记忆里的Alex和旁观的Alex一起露出了困惑的表情。

 

“你知道吗Alex，我恨做你的弟弟！！”对于Alex这样的反应Sean似乎早有预料，他大声地喊着，Alex确信他是认真的。“我从来都不想要成为你的弟弟！！”

 

记忆中的Alex震惊地看着Sean，而Sean则惨笑起来。

 

“又是这个表情，每次都是这种天啊Sean你疯了吗的表情，是的，Alex，我疯了，因为你而彻彻底底地疯了，我知道这是在犯罪，我不奢求你的原谅，我只要你今天晚上……”Sean颤抖的手指抚上Alex的脸颊，他像是在抚摸着最珍贵的艺术品那样的轻柔，而Alex却仍旧震惊着一张脸说不出任何话来。“先睡一会吧，到家了我叫醒你。”

 

Sean放开了他的变种能力，Alex几乎瞬间倒在了Sean的怀抱里。

 

*************************************************************

 

“好了，Alex，醒过来吧…………”Alex张开眼睛，发现自己躺在Sean房间的床上，玻璃天顶上是无尽的苍穹和闪耀的繁星。Sean跪在Alex的身侧，他的头发已经完全放了下来，半干不干地变成一簇簇散落下来，Alex本能地伸出手抚摸Sean的脸颊，像他习惯于对他的那些情人们做的那样，Sean瞬间露出了无比满足的神情，Alex却因为那个表情而清醒过来——

 

_你在干什么？你根本不懂怎么去爱一个人，你只是在习惯性地调情而已，把对付那些人的手段用在Sean_ _身上那是对他的亵渎！_

 

所以Alex迅速地抽回自己的手，而Sean的表情瞬间垮了下来。

 

“我还是不行是吗？”Sean的声音已经带上了哭腔，Alex惊慌失措，却又习惯性地压抑自己的情欲，他这些年一直在做这件事，太过熟练几乎不用大脑命令身体本能地就开始执行。

 

Sean看着毫无反应的Alex终于放弃，他轻声笑起来，闭上眼睛仰起脖颈，眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下来：“我知道我永远也等不到那一天的，我也知道这种手段下作至极，所以不要开口，求你，别开口告诉我我多十恶不赦，如果你让我去死我真的会去死的。可是死了就再也见不到你了，Alex，我不想去没有你的地方。”

 

Alex被Sean的话吓到了，他想告诉Sean就算他不愿意做自己的弟弟那也不是什么罪过，自己还是会爱他疼他宝贝他，他根本舍不得Sean受一点伤，遑论去死，光是想象Sean毫无生气地躺在一堆鲜花里Alex就觉得世界末日降临，可他张开口却说不出任何解释的话，Sean的变种能力全开，Alex完全在他的控制之下。

 

Alex半张着口看着Sean，想等到Sean的暗示弱一点后就开口说明，而Sean的脸在他眼前迅速放大，Alex等到的是一个来自Sean的吻。那是个急切而生涩的吻，技巧比起Alex来不止差了十条街，可Alex却想起那个纠缠了他十年的梦，他终于明白悬崖上那朵孤独绽放的玫瑰吻起来是什么感觉了。悲伤的，绝望的，却让人瞬间沉沦的吻，Alex刚刚想要回应，Sean却一瞬间抽离开去。

 

“不，我还不配得到你的吻，在我因为我的罪受到足够的惩罚以前我不配。”

 

Alex发现事情正在失去控制，Sean刚刚吻了他，他的宝贝Sean，不想做他的弟弟却吻了他。

 

_上帝啊……Sean_ _他……爱我？_

 

Alex还在震惊于自己刚刚发现的事实，Sean已经从床上爬了下去，他抬起头看着自己的房间，然后用近乎虔诚的语气说了一声：“Alexander。”

 

整个房间的声纹锁被那一声呼唤解开，Alex看着天花板和墙壁开始变形，被光学隐藏在玻璃后面的东西一一显露出来，天花板上垂下各种粗细不一的锁链，连着手铐，墙壁退开，露出隐藏在后面的一排排架子，上面放着各种规格的皮鞭、钢叉、镣铐，Alex见过的没见过的一大堆器具，最令Alex感到害怕的是，那些根本不是安全的情趣用品，他可以肯定那里面至少有一半以上是真家伙，是那种真的可以用来刑讯逼供的东西。

 

Sean看着所有的东西都已经到位以后重新转向了Alex：“我知道我这么做有多么不可饶恕，请惩罚我，请看在我受到的惩罚的份上不要恨我，求你不要恨我。”

 

Alex想要和Sean解释他没做错任何事，他爱自己怎么能是错的，他想告诉Sean自己在发现这个事实后有多么地——喜悦而惶恐。喜悦于Sean爱他，惶恐于自己无法回应同等程度的爱而这会最终伤了Sean，如果他伤害了Sean，Alex自己都无法原谅自己的。

 

可是他一句也说不出来，Sean的暗示之强，让Alex如同他的操线木偶。Sean怎么说，他怎么做，Sean让他不要开口，Alex说不出一句话。而无论是记忆中的Alex还是旁观的那个都被Sean的下一句话吓得心脏都快停跳了。

 

“现在，Alex，把我吊起来。”

 

28.

 

“你开什么玩笑，Sean？！！”旁观的Alex这样喊着，可是无法阻止记忆中的Alex从床上下来走到Sean的身边，他拉过最近的一条铁链，然后举起Sean的一只手，将那沉重的黑铁镣铐扣在他纤细的苍白手腕上。

 

“停下，我们不会做这个的，我不会对你做这个的！！Sean！！”旁观的Alex大喊着，那也是记忆中的他的心声，只可惜——这些叫喊只能埋葬在Sean的沉默指令之下。而尽管Alex竭力抵抗，他仍旧执起Sean的另一只手然后把它锁进了镣铐里。

 

双手已经被吊在头顶的Sean似乎很满意自己现在的状态，Alex看见他笑了起来，他说不出话，只能用深锁的眉头来表达自己的情绪。

 

“别这样，Alex，我这是罪有应得，想想看，我在强迫你做你不愿意做的事情，待会我还会强迫你上我——这在法律意义上是不折不扣的强奸，我在强奸你，从身体到灵魂。所以不用可怜我，也不用手下留情，这是我的罪，我需要你的惩罚和宽恕。”

 

“不！Sean，你怎么知道我不情愿，若是你给我个机会我就会告诉你——”

 

告诉Sean什么？？Alex突然愣住了，他恐怕无法毫无负担地说他爱Sean，不是因为他真的不爱他，他当然爱Sean，他是他最亲的家人了，他可以为了Sean不惜自己的一切，保护他直到生命尽头，但在这之前Alex一直试图说服自己这和他给予Scott的承诺是同样的东西。

 

但终究是不一样的，在心底深处Alex一直知道Sean和Scott是不一样的，他不会幻想把Scott压在自己的床上，不会去找和Scott长得像的男男女女做自己的情人，因为Scott是自己的弟弟而Sean则是——

 

**_我的欲望所在。_ **

_我知道，我其实一直知道，悬崖上有一朵花静静盛开。父亲，这并不是沉迷于某一朵花的问题，世上从来就只有一朵花，而剩下的全是劣质的赝品。可父亲，我知道我是什么样的货色，我不懂爱也不会爱，我有的只是欲望，而欲望只会伤了那朵花。所以我宁愿看着、守着，我宁愿让自己被拙劣的赝品包围也不愿意去碰那朵花，因为我怕我最终会让它枯萎凋谢，比起看着它在我眼前凋谢，我情愿让它永远在悬崖上安静地绽放。_

_是的，Sean_ _，我爱你，但是我想我爱的方式太糟糕了，所以我不敢告诉你，所以我告诉世人也告诉我自己你是我的弟弟，这是我最有把握的爱你的方式了。_

 

Summers家的家训让他们不要爱上什么人，因为Summers家的人从来都不懂该怎么好好爱一个人，从来他们能带给对方的只有伤痛，而他们只能无能为力地等着这些伤痛再反射回他们自己身上——所以现在留下Scott独自一人用眼泪哀悼他和Logan的过往，所以现在Alex看着Sean在自我宣判根本不是他犯下的罪行却只能沉默而悲哀地当那个行刑者。

 

一阵金属摩擦的叮当响声，Alex拉下垂在一边的铁链将已经绑好的Sean整个人吊了起来，本来和Alex一样高的Sean如今以高了大概十公分的角度看着底下的Alex，态度诡异地同时混合着傲慢与谦卑——因为他的变种能力让他现在变成了对Alex发号施令的人，而在他的整个生命里，Alex一直就是他的神。谦卑的Sean傲慢地命令着他的神，他的自嘲笑容因为这种矛盾的认知而进一步加深了，随着一起加深的还有Alex深深皱着的眉头，但这一切仅仅只是开始，Sean的下一个命令则让Alex瞬间红了眼眶。

 

“去挑一样刑具吧Alex，随便选，任何你喜欢的都行。”

 

“不，Sean，别这样，那些是真家伙…………”Alex知道Sean听不见，这不过是他的回忆而已，发生的已经发生，无可改变。但他不应该是那个保护Sean不让他受一点点伤的人吗？为什么？为什么他现在要从一大堆凶器里面挑一样去伤害他？

 

记忆中的Alex颤抖着手摸上那些展示架，手指在那些各种型号的凶器间徘徊，那是他最大程度的抵抗了。对，那上面全是伤害Sean的东西，没有一样他有可能喜欢。

 

“选不定吗，Alex？”Sean却不想让Alex钻这个语言的漏洞，“选不定的话我就要选了哦，我想要狠的。”

 

Alex直接扑向了他身边最细的一根鞭子，这是他眼光所及里伤害最小的一样器具了。

 

“你还是那么心软，Alex。”Sean看见了Alex的选择，“就算我对你做了这种事也一样，为什么要对我那么好却不给我我最想要的？鞭子抽在身上不过痛一下而已，狠点的也不过是更痛一点，一管治愈剂下去伤口就会消失不见。可是你知不知道，看着那些人公然地占据了你身边的位置，可以合法地和你接吻，就算他们每个人只有两个月，你知道我有多嫉妒吗？就算是刚刚那些婊子们，那么多人一起，他们也得到你了不是吗？可是只有我不行，我只是你的弟弟，你对我来说是永远也等不到的人……每一次失望都是一次酷刑，这种痛无边无际，没有终点，也没有任何治愈的药，我只能咬着牙抗下去，可是真的好痛，Alex，可怜可怜我……帮帮我……我好痛…………”

 

Alex看见眼泪涌出Sean的眼眶，那一瞬间他体会到Sean说的那种疼痛，当他意识到他其实把他捧在手心的宝贝伤得多么深之后。要不是Sean的噤声令还在生效Alex差点叫出声来——太痛了，这就像胸口被当场剖开，暴露出血淋淋的心脏，他甚至在表面上做不出任何反应，因为这种痛一瞬间击垮了他，他连任何本能的抵抗都做不出来。

 

**_上帝啊，我究竟对Sean_ ** **_做了什么？？我做了什么啊？！_ **

****

Alex以为将那朵花独自留在悬崖上它会继续这样美丽地盛放下去，却不明白那朵花从来都只是为了他而盛放的。没有他的触碰，等待那朵花的唯有凋零。

 

“对不起，我刚刚太激动了。能替我把眼泪擦掉吗，要不然你看我就更加倒胃口了。”

 

_不，你不知道，你这样有多美，就连那对扣在你手腕上的镣铐刻下的伤痕都美到让我窒息。本应只存在于传说中的，却真实存在于我面前的，我最深层的欲望——我的，世上唯一的花。_

 

_可是这朵花正在我眼前凋谢，他的眼泪如同花瓣一样离开他的身体，那眼泪也同时割开我的心脏。我以为我存在的意义是永远地守护着那朵花，不管世事风霜让这朵花永远无忧地盛放。事实却刚好相反，我是他哭泣的唯一原因，世上最不合格的骑士大概就是我了。_

_我毁了这一切，我的胆怯和我的懦弱早就伤害了你，让你痛不欲生，可笑我还自以为把你保护地好好的，Worthington_ _是对的，我没有资格对任何人说不要伤害你，因为我才是那个伤你最深的人。_

 

Alex小心翼翼地擦掉Sean的眼泪，动作温柔像是一个最体贴的情人能做到的那样。但是那又如何？这改变不了Sean的眼泪是因为他而流的事实。

 

**_Alex_ ** **_，我是那个正在强奸你的精神和将要强奸你的肉体的强奸犯。_ **

**_Sean_ ** **_，我是那个撕裂了你的灵魂和将要撕裂你的身体的刽子手。_ **

 

**_我该如何赎我的罪？_ **

**_求你，宽恕我的罪。_ **

 

“把鞭子给我看看。”Alex顺从地将那根细长的鞭子递到Sean的眼前。

 

Sean歪过头仔细地看了看那条鞭子，Alex选了一条安珂尔龙皮制的鞭子，那种原产于Summers家首府星球的大蜥蜴的皮有着金属一样的坚硬质地却仍旧保持了皮革的韧性，经常被用于制作Summers家礼服上的皮质配饰。而在这条鞭子的一侧，细碎而尖利的焰狮血镶成了一条长长的倒刺带，随着它们呼吸的节奏，那些宝石在黑夜里发出血一样的光芒——这是一条价值连城的凶器。事实上，Sean的每一件藏品都是这样，昂贵而危险，浑身上下打满了Summers的标签，Cassidy家族的传统势力范围一直是财政部，包括Sean父亲在内的数位身为帝国金融大管家的祖先给他留下了挥霍不尽的财富，而他不过是拿出其中的沧海一粟用来替他的神打造惩罚他的工具而已。

 

唯有这才配得上Alex，他的太阳他的……光…………

 

Sean凑过头去伸出舌尖开始沿着那条鞭子慢慢舔舐，小心翼翼地避开那些尖利的宝石边缘，他的唾液在暗哑金属色的龙皮上留下一条蜿蜒透明的痕迹。Alex震惊地看着这一幕，他觉得一股电流从他的尾椎骨开始沿着他的脊柱一直通向他的思维核心，那条潜伏在他身体里的欲望野兽，一路沿着他的脊椎攀爬，Alex因为这种可怕的认知而微微颤抖。

 

受阻于自己被挂在半空的身体，Sean的舌尖只能够到鞭子的一小部分，他有些遗憾地撇了撇嘴，接着说出了那句Alex一直祈祷Sean永远都不要说出口的话。

 

“Alex，请宽恕我，请——鞭打我。”

 

29.

 

Sean张开嘴，声波从他震动的声带那里产生，接着扩散，掠过Alex的身体，以及他身后一排排陈列架上各种刑具，有一些在那些刑具上漂亮的宝石或是蹭亮的金属上形成反射，有一些衍射掠过它们继续扩散，最后撞上整个房间四周的全景玻璃后折返，这些声波从四面八方一起朝着Alex压了过来。

 

环绕立体声一样的命令语句冲击着Alex的耳膜，一层层如同海浪，或是某种不知名生物集体吟唱的咒语，那一声声的——“请鞭打我。”Alex的身体开始背叛他的意志，他缓慢却坚定地举起了那条长鞭。

 

Alex在一边看着自己，就像是慢镜头重放，不管他如何嘶声力竭地叫自己让自己停下，可是一切却还在继续推进，随着他绷紧手臂肌肉的动作，这条长鞭在空中完全舒展开来，那一排焰狮血在黑夜里闪烁着嗜血的光芒。下一刻，画面一瞬间回到正常速度，那条鞭子飞速划开眼前的空气落在了Sean的身上，他的那件白衬衫在这种凶器面前毫无抵抗能力，尖利的宝石轻易地撕开那些纤维，接着去势不减地继续划开Sean的皮肤，那一排焰狮血就像狮子的獠牙利爪，它们嵌进Sean的身体，至上而下割开他苍白的皮肤，他的血涌出来，沾满每一颗宝石的表面，海妖的血裹着焰狮的血。

 

**“住手啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”**

**“呃啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”**

 

两声凄厉的惨叫，分不出哪一个更痛苦一点，记忆中正在受刑的Sean或是看着记忆中的正在施刑的自己的Alex。Sean因为强烈的痛楚而仰起脖子叫喊，身体剧烈挣扎，镣铐叮当作响，而他的举动让镣铐沉重的金属边沿磨破他的皮肤，一道血线蜿蜒沿着他的手臂内侧缓缓流下。

 

“不要，Sean，让我停下！！求求你，停下啊！！”旁观的Alex想去抱住Sean，可是他的手穿过他们各自的身体只触摸到虚无，无力感像是勒住喉咙的枷锁，Alex一点点失去力气跪坐在他们身边，当他抬起头看着自己，他知道他的平静外表下是被现实折磨到几近疯狂的思绪，可是它们因为Sean的命令只能留在他的身体里盘旋累积却找不到任何出口。

 

“继续…………”Sean稍稍缓过一点劲后就再次低头给了Alex一个微笑，他低声说着对Alex来说宛如刑法的安慰，“没关系的，Alex，我在赎罪……我自愿的……请……继续…………”

 

旁观的Alex用希冀的表情看着自己，一边咬牙拼命摇头一边希望奇迹发生：他能争气点从Sean的语言控制里稍稍夺回一点自主权，身体还是声带都好，随便哪一个，可是他只看见自己沉默无声地再度将鞭子举过头顶，然后朝着Sean的身体挥去。

 

一记沉闷的声响，伴随着Sean的惨叫声，这一次叫声在半途戛然而止，Sean中途咬住了自己的嘴唇，Alex眼睁睁的看着他瞬间咬破了自己淡色的唇，让他苍白的唇色染上一丝嫣红。

 

**_神啊，请让我停下来，哪怕现在杀了我都可以。_ **

 

可Sean却一再地让Alex继续，于是记忆中的Alex只能不停地挥舞着那条鞭子，Sean的衬衫和裤子如今像是一堆破布条一样挂在他身上，几乎变成了完全的血衣，他的身前全是密密麻麻的鞭痕，宝石交错刮开他的皮肉，冷汗布满了他的额头，而他的惨叫声和挣扎的举动却一点点弱下去。Alex的心痛得像是快死了那样，他嘶吼着自己也听不懂的话语，一次次徒劳地伸手去抓那条记忆中的鞭子。

 

**_Sean_ ** **_，停下，让我停下！！我爱你！我爱你！！我爱你啊！！！！！_ **

 

Alex觉悟地太迟了，迟到Sean早已在等待中彻底绝望，迟到Sean如今遍体鳞伤，他的头靠在自己的一条手臂上，喘息里夹杂着低声的呻吟，无论是施刑的Alex还是看着自己施刑的Alex都早已满面泪痕。Sean半张着眼睛望着Alex，眼神里有微弱的希望的光芒。

 

“Alex，Sean……Sean已经被惩罚过了……所以请不要恨我，所以请说一次你爱我，哄哄我就好，就算我知道这是假的，就算我知道这是我用能力硬逼着你说的违心的话。”

 

“我爱你，我爱你我爱你我爱你…………”Alex像是开闸后的洪水那样试图宣泄自己的感情，带着百分之一万的真心，可讽刺的是，Sean却以为那是在自己操控下的假话。

 

“我也爱你……Alex，我是真心的…………”

 

Alex想告诉Sean他也一样是真心的，虽然他的爱的方式的确如他自己所想的那样糟糕至极，可他爱Sean，千真万确。但是Sean没有允许Alex说别的话，而他那一声声的我爱你却到不了救赎的彼岸。他就像那个从来不说真话的孩子，一遍遍重复着“弟弟”的谎言，而等他终于说出真话时，Sean却再也想不到那就是事实了。

 

**_Sean_ ** **_，求求你，相信我，我是真的爱你啊！！_ **

 

“跟我说说，Else夫人的人是怎么让你快乐的，他们能做的我也一定能做到的，我不会输给那些娼妓的，我可以的，Alex，我会取悦你的，我一定可以的。”

 

Alex想告诉Sean那些娼妓怎么配和他比，他们连他的一根头发都比不上，不光那些家伙，他所有那些所谓的“情人”们加起来还是比不上Sean的一根头发。可是事与愿违的是，Alex在向Sean描述他是怎么和那一群人调情的，他在他们身上享用龙舌兰酒，他们互相淫乱地挑逗。他看见Sean因为他的描述而渐渐悲伤的神情，Alex看见自己犯下的罪被一一列举在Sean眼前。

 

“我可以比他们做得更好的，Alex，你相信我，我也会让你快乐的。”Sean低头看了自己的身体一眼，语气里全是不肯定的慌乱，却一次次地向Alex保证他会努力的。帝国贵族圈高雅的代名词，贵族们模仿的标杆，一言一语都能让世人臣服的Sean正在努力说服Alex自己能胜过一群婊子。

 

_我都干了些什么啊，我那明明应该如明月般高不可攀，如高岭之花般孤傲的宝贝居然爱得如此卑微。_

 

“对，我要胜过他们，你觉得Bloody Mary怎样？”Sean像是终于下定了决心，可Alex再一次被他的决定吓到了，他望着Sean那一身还在往外渗血的伤口拼命试图摇头。试图而已，Sean并没有给他这个机会，“Alex，伏特加在那边的柜子里，麻烦你去拿一瓶来吧。”

 

30.

 

Alex像是个没有上够油的机器那样僵硬地转身，不管他内心正多么疯狂地叫嚣着想让自己停下脚步，他仍旧在朝那个酒柜迈进，他甚至都能听见自己的意志和身体对抗时关节在那里发出的吱吱嘎嘎的声响。

 

酒柜里有整整一层的伏特加，囊括了各种品牌和产地，几乎可以媲美Charles的收藏，Alex通常很享受饮用它们，可如今，当他明白Sean要他干什么以后胃一阵绞痛，他闭上眼睛任由自己的身体自发地从那上面取下了其中一瓶。

 

_Sean_ _，停下啊，你根本不用证明什么的，你不用做任何事我也爱你啊！！_

 

“好了，Alex，来吧，我……我准备好了…………我会比他们做得都好的……你相信我…………”

 

Alex随手扯掉了如今还颤巍巍地挂在Sean身上的那些形同虚设的破布条，露出Sean被鞭笞蹂躏的裸体，他打开酒瓶的盖子，琥珀色的酒液在星光下闪着奇异的光芒。Alex缓缓举起酒瓶，将瓶口对准Sean的脖颈，然后一点点倾斜那个瓶子的角度，一缕细线般的酒液从瓶口流淌出来，落到Sean的锁骨上，重力拉着那些液体沿着Sean的皮肤滑下，流过那些纵横交错的伤口。

 

“咳…………咕…………”Sean闷哼一声就咬紧了牙关，房间里只剩间或几声断续的喉音回荡，他的脖子后仰到Alex担心他会就此把自己折断的角度，Sean狂乱地摇着头，疼痛逼出生理性的眼泪，他的长发随着他头摆动的幅度缭乱地遮住他的脸孔。

 

“哈……”一声轻微的喘息声后Sean的身体痉挛起来，烈酒在他的伤口上肆虐，Sean恍惚间咬住落进自己嘴里的一簇头发，他只记得紧紧地咬住那样东西来抵御身上的疼痛。

 

而旁观的Alex咬住的则是自己的腕关节，他所需要抵御的是无边无际的心痛。Alex发现自己的心脏强得完全超乎他的想象，它既然已经痛到了这种地步，可为何他还能好好地活着，为何他还能继续对Sean干这些残忍的事情，为什么它没有直接坏掉让自己死在当场呢，死了至少Sean就不必继续受苦了。

 

**_让我死吧，然后停止这一切！！_ **

 

可是注定Alex的愿望与现实背道而驰，他一点点凑近Sean的身体，伸出舌头开始舔舐Sean的身体，先是一块完整的皮肤，带着浓烈的烈酒香气，以及Sean独有的幽冷气息。他的舌尖沿着Sean身体的轮廓慢慢下移，直到他触到第一个翻起的伤口边缘，焰狮血割开的皮肉带着粗粝的触感，带着铁锈感的血腥味溢满Alex的舌尖，调和着伏特加的霸烈口感——Sean的Bloody Mary，或者说，Bloody Sean。可那个独特的配方却有着烈性春药一样的魔力，如此强烈的两种原料混合成了一种对于Alex来说奇异地带有甘美诱惑的味道。

 

Alex如同迷失了心智那样张大嘴，整条舌头流连在Sean的伤口表面，舌尖拨弄着Sean伤口被翻起的皮肉，试图吞下更多的Sean的血和伏特加。

 

“呃……哈……哈……对……就是这样……Alex……你喜欢这样的……Sean做得好的对不对…………呃啊…………”Sean的痛叫声里混上了一丝欢愉的情绪，能让Alex满足对于他来说就是人间极乐了。

 

_这就是欲望，即使到了这种地步，即使我是如此地在伤害着Sean_ _，可只要是来自Sean_ _的，都能如此轻易地俘虏我，让我沉溺其中。_

**_谁来……杀了这个被丑陋欲望支配的我…………_ **

Alex闭上眼睛，他的眼泪滴落在Sean的伤口上，然后又被他自己舔舐吞下。

 

极致的痛苦之上升腾起最为原始的快乐，对Sean对Alex都一样。欲望同时驱使着满足感和空虚感，它们时而低喃时而高喊，一切只为索取更多。

 

**更多的Alex** **。**

**更多的Sean** **。**

 

Alex松开手，酒瓶掉落在Sean的玻璃地板上，变成一地晶莹美丽却尖利危险的碎片，他像个吸血鬼般让他的舌尖和嘴唇疯狂地在Sean交错的伤口上巡游，而Sean则在Alex情圣功力的挑逗下发出越来越淫乱的叫喊。

 

“就是这样……Alex……我的……Alex……不想给别人……你是我的……我一个人的…………”

 

_是的，Sean_ _，从来都是这样，从你第一次在我怀里哭开始，我就是你一个人的…………_

_我只是……从来都不敢告诉你…………_

 

_所以能不能给我一次机会，就再多一次就好，让我告诉你事实。_

 

_那个——你已经不敢再相信的事实。_

**_我爱你，Sean_ ** **_。_ **

 

“可以吻我吗，Alex？我已经被惩罚过了，我也能让你快乐的，所以求求你，亲亲我…………可以吗？？”

 

Alex抬起头，夜色下他的眼睛里有Sean看不清的疯狂，下一秒Alex需索的吻占领了Sean的全部思绪。他们在舌尖交换着Sean的血、Alex的泪和他们的酒，荆棘攀爬上他们的躯体，刺痛他们、却也挑逗着他们，Alex的手指沿着Sean的手臂慢慢摸上他的手腕，失血让Sean的体温比平常更低，只有新鲜流出来的血液还有那么一点点温热的气息。

 

Alex不给Sean任何换气的机会，他的舌尖缠绕着Sean的舌尖，他的嘴唇吸吮着Sean的嘴唇，他的身体环抱着Sean的身体，他的灵魂却触摸不到Sean的灵魂。Alex终于知道了那个梦的结局，他在那朵悬崖上的玫瑰面前下跪，用他最虔诚的姿态去亲吻它，然后在下一刻，这朵花在他的手心里破碎。海风刮起无数鲜红的玫瑰花瓣围绕着Alex旋转，如同鲜血四溅，他徒劳地想抓住那些花瓣把他的花再拼回去，可是他所有能抓住的只有虚无。

 

“对不起……我爱你……对不起……我爱你……”旁观的Alex跪在地上泣不成声，嘴里反反复复只有这样两句而已。

 

“真好……Alex是我的了……就算只有今天晚上……就算只是假的……Alex是我的了……操我，Alex，操我，让我变成你的……我永远只是你一个人的……”

 

得到命令的Alex仰起头，他看了看吊着Sean的那条铁链，手指上出现了一个小小的红色镭射光环，这枚光环在空中滑出一个弧度，留下一段红色的残影后切断了那条铁链。骤然失去支撑的Sean的双手从头顶摔落，刚好圈住Alex的脖颈，Sean维持着这个姿势身体慢慢软了下去，Alex小心翼翼地避过Sean身上的伤痕将他抱起，他将苍白而血红的Sean平放到了那张巨大的床上。


	4. Chapter 4

 

31.

 

Alex四肢撑在Sean的床上，在他的身下，Sean一动不动地平躺在那里，他几乎已经在刚刚的刑罚里耗尽了力气，刚刚被Alex抱上床整个人就已经接近虚脱了。与他看起来简直糟糕透顶的身体相反，Sean眼睛里的狂热透露出他的精神有多么亢奋。

 

“Alex，用力操我，不要留情，尽情地弄坏我，这个肮脏的灵魂需要阳光的洗刷才能重生，我需要你将你的光芒分给我一点，我的Alex，我的光…………”

 

Sean努力举起一只手想去抚摸Alex的脸颊，可是Alex半途抓住了他的手，寻觅的亲吻落在Sean的掌心，暖暖的，痒痒的，然后是湿润的舌尖，Alex一点点舔舐掉Sean沾到手心的血迹。

 

几乎是半昏迷的Sean真心诚意地笑起来，供血不足的大脑处理不了太多的信息，他只知道Alex在挑逗他占有他，这对Sean来说犹如同置身天堂，身体上的痛楚变成为了让自己同神合为一体之前所需要的苦行。他是Alex最虔诚的教徒，他可以向他的神奉献自己全部的身心与灵魂。

 

而如果Sean肯让Alex开口的话，那他能从Alex嘴里听见一样的话。Sean在Alex不过一岁多时就出现在他的生命里，从此以后Alex一直在Sean的身边徘徊，尽自己一切的可能将Sean护在身后，他一直自诩为Sean最忠诚的骑士，他不曾说出口的骑士宣言里早已包括了自己的一切。

 

他们的思考同时消逝在一个绵长的亲吻里，唇齿交缠的触感让大脑一片空白，他们忘记一切，只留下原始的爱欲掌控，Alex分开Sean的双腿就将自己送了进去。

 

没有慈悲，毫无温柔，记忆中的Alex以残忍的姿态宣告了Sean的身体的领土，而另一个Alex则不可思议地看着自己那张被情欲掌控的脸。

 

_“你疯了吗Alex_ _？你看看Sean_ _的样子，他根本就承受不了你这样乱来！！”_

 

Sean仰起脖子发出一声疼痛混杂着淫欲的呻吟，他努力抬起自己的身体想要迎合Alex的挺进，但是身体对异物骤然入侵的本能反应却让他自然而然夹紧双腿想要抵御那种疼痛。

 

Alex因为Sean这种青涩的反应而倒吸了一口冷气，无论哪一个他都觉得全身的血液都集中到了一个地方，充盈到了极点的阳物几乎撕开Sean毫无准备的甬道。

 

“呃啊！！”Sean的叫声完全偏向了痛苦，那个被情欲完全控制了的Alex似乎因为这一声而清醒过来，他的肌肉完全绷紧，却因为Sean精神控制再无法做出更多的反应，他维持着插入的姿势僵在那里。

 

_“停下，你他妈对着一个婊子的时候都比现在温柔。你怎么敢对Sean_ _这么做？！！”_

 

Sean在他出声的一瞬间就意识到了不对，作为一个性爱对象，他的表现真是连个婊子都不如，连被Alex好好地操一顿都不会。

 

“对不起，Alex，对不起…………我只是有一点点不适应，请不要停下，我可以的，Alex，求求你别停，我一定做得到的。”

 

_“不，Sean_ _，让我停下，你浑身上下还在流血，现在你需要的是治愈药剂然后好好休息一夜，而不是被一个完全被情欲冲昏了头的我狠狠地操上一晚。我知道了，我现在知道了，只要你的暗示稍稍减弱一点我一定会告诉你，我有多么爱你，只有你，从来也没有别人，我会很温柔很温柔，你不需要做任何取悦我的事，换我来取悦你。Sean_ _，让我停下……求你…………”_

 

不管Alex的脑子里闪现过怎样的念头，现实则是他低吼了一声将自己送到了Sean身体的最深处。Sean的身体痉挛起来，刚刚有一丝凝合迹象的伤口再度裂开，Sean不管不顾地抬起上半身，环绕住Alex的脖颈，顾不上自己的血会弄脏Alex，Sean紧紧攀附住Alex的身体。他咬住嘴唇只让一些愉悦的喘息泄露而出，其余所有痛楚的呻吟则全部被他吞咽下去。

 

现场变成了另一种形式的刑罚，可那个受刑者却笑得毫无保留。Sean的笑声夹杂着断断续续的吸气声，他将头埋进Alex的颈侧，指甲无意识地在Alex大理石雕般的背脊上留下一道道抓痕。

 

“你在我的身体里……这样我就是你的了……Alex……不要停……”

 

是恶魔的蛊惑，也是天使的圣训，Alex毫不犹豫地执行了，他抱起Sean的腰以便自己可以送得更深。Sean浑身都是冷的，只有里面热得可怕，Alex迷失在了那片炽热里，深陷入这片欲望的沙漠，不想寻找任何的出路，他将脸埋进Sean的卷发中，沿着Sean的颈侧的动脉向上舔舐，用舌尖感受着Sean微弱却持续的脉搏。

 

Alex不停地抽送自己的欲望，从克制到癫狂，血腥味在空气中飘散，可他仍旧停不下来，他看见自己心中那头欲望野兽破笼而出，一把扑倒毫无抵抗力的Sean，将他压在自己的身下，一遍遍地用自己的利器刺穿他。Sean只靠抓住Alex的身体作为最后的凭依，他就像狂浪中上下颠簸的轻舟，虽然顽强地支撑着却避免不了覆灭的结局。

 

他的，破碎却仍旧美丽的猎物，竟甘之如饴地向一头野兽奉上自己的血肉。

 

_我该如何爱你，以一个彻头彻尾的加害者的身份？_

_我是个失格之极的爱人…………_

 

“Sean…………”Alex在一声叹息中达到了高潮，炙热的气息在Sean的耳后缠绕久久不去。

 

Sean将头靠着Alex的侧脸，吃力地睁开眼睛透过天花板的玻璃看着漫天繁星，他无声而悲哀地笑着。

 

_我的神啊，原谅我用这种方式接近你，请原谅我对你的亵渎。_

_我是个罪恶之极的信徒…………_

 

“Alex，谢谢你……请闭上眼睛……睡吧……”Sean虚弱的声音断断续续在Alex耳边响起，却足够剥夺Alex的精神意志。

 

_请别看清我这一副不堪的样子…………_

 

“别，Sean，让我纠正自己的错误，请听听我这个说谎者的自白。”Alex对着自己的记忆叫喊，却不过只是无谓的悲叹罢了。

 

_请让我告诉你真实…………_

 

Alex看着记忆中的自己竭力抵抗然后最终失败，他绷紧的肌肉一点点放松，直到他的意识离他远去让他坠入一片黑暗的深渊。

 

“Alex……对不起…………”

 

Sean艰难地爬起来让AI管家前来处理一下了一片狼藉的现场，他则跌跌撞撞地扑到柜子前从里面摸出了一管治疗药剂给自己灌了下去。在AI管家的效率清理下现场又变成了一片干净纯白，可Sean却明白他的家和他自己一样肮脏到根本无法直视。

 

_我知道我不该把你拖进这个泥潭，可是Alex_ _，我停不下来，我不想你总是远在天边，我希望自已离你近点，再近一点，让你可以照亮我…………_

 

治愈药剂开始一点点发挥作用，Sean找出一套黑色的衬衫西裤给自己套上好遮掩自己全身的伤口和性爱痕迹，可是失血带来的后遗症仍在，过低的体温让他瑟瑟发抖。Sean不敢再回到床上，他靠着Alex那一边的床沿坐下，蜷起双腿将自己缩成一团来抵御寒冷的空气和一阵阵的眩晕，他就这样仰望着Alex发了几个小时的呆。

 

终于，太阳从黑暗的海平线上升起，第一缕曙光照进Sean的房间，落在躺在床上的Alex身上，阳光将他染上一层金红色的光晕，让他的金发熠熠生辉。

 

就像是沐浴在晨光中的太阳神阿波罗那样，Alex是那样的完美，这一切简直就像是天堂里的景象，太过美轮美奂到Sean不想让它结束，让他想就这样将他的神永远困在他的牢笼里。Sean因为自己黑暗而邪恶的想法而笑起来，嘲讽而冷漠。他小心翼翼地起身爬上床，为了怕自己过低的体温惊醒Alex，Sean对着掌心哈气将它温热一些后轻轻抚上了Alex的脸颊，他一点点用自己的指尖描摹着Alex脸部的轮廓，来来回回不愿结束，直到Alex金色的睫毛开始轻轻颤动。

 

“嘘……继续睡吧，十分钟之后你才会醒过来，然后你会忘记从昨天飞船上开始发生的一切，我仍旧是你的好弟弟而不是那个强迫你上我的强奸犯，好吗，Alex？”

 

Alex颤动的睫毛再度归于平静，Sean看见后露出了安心的笑容，他俯下身体，嘴唇几乎以羽毛般轻划过Alex的嘴唇，随后他起身爬下床靠着床沿坐好。而在他的身后，Alex的眼泪沿着他的眼角滑落，沾湿了他纯金一般的头发。

 

32、

 

用一个晚上的时间，他知道自己过去一次次撒的谎将自己爱的人伤到彻底绝望，他用刑具撕开爱人的身体，看着自己血淋淋的罪恶。接着到了清晨，他把这一切全部忘记，然后重头开始再一次重复自己的谎言。

 

“我就这么……全部忘掉了？？”Alex几乎是摔出了那扇大门回到了那个白色的走廊，靠着墙壁的Charles抬起头看了他一眼。

 

“这并不怪你，对于拥有精神系能力的变种人来说，操控大脑的记忆是很容易的事情。”

 

“我怎么能忘掉，在自己做完这一切后还跟Sean说他是我的弟弟？”Alex大声地控诉着，可笑他曾经一度以为自己把Sean保护地妥妥帖帖。“那剩下这些呢，这么多的…………”

 

Alex朝着前方望去，走廊两边的门密密麻麻似乎永远没有尽头：“Charles，告诉我，这些后面难道都是……”

 

“我不能告诉你Alex，只有你自己选择——”

 

**_愿不愿意面对这些不堪回首的记忆。_ **

 

Alex看了Charles很久，终于鼓起勇气走到对面的那扇门前，为了防止自己再度犹豫，他猛地推开那扇门。

 

无边夜色下清冷的月光照耀在Alex身上，他在那个光秃秃的悬崖尽头找到了赤身裸体的Sean和只穿着一条短裤的自己。

 

“你不喜欢这首歌吗？Alex？”Sean醉意朦胧的声音在Alex的耳边响起，Alex一步步朝悬崖边自己的记忆走去，水汽在夜半的崖顶漂浮，让Alex如同漫步在云端。他在他们面前蹲下身体，月光下的Sean微笑着靠在自己的怀里，手指一点点摩擦着自己的脸颊。

 

“Alex，你不喜欢这首歌。是啊，我也不喜欢…………”Sean猛然间挣脱Alex的怀抱，他回过身额头紧靠着Alex的额头，手指沿着的脸颊抚摸到他的颈项，拇指在Alex的喉结上流连，“是啊，Alex不喜欢，所以Sean也不喜欢，那么告诉我Alex，你喜欢什么？”

 

太近了，他们额头顶着额头，鼻尖擦着鼻尖，Sean的清冷气息环绕着Alex，挑逗着他，那声音就像魔咒一样一遍又一遍地在脑海里回响。

 

**_Alex_ ** **_，你喜欢什么？_ **

 

“告诉他实话啊！！”Alex对着记忆中的自己狂喊，他当然知道自己喜欢什么，只是他从来没有胆子承认，只会不停重复一个卑劣之极的谎言。

 

“Sean……Sean……”Alex努力忽略自己全身上下的反应将Sean推离一点自己好让自己拿回一点清醒，“你喝醉了，来，乖，哥哥带你回去睡觉。”

 

**_该死的哥哥！_ **

**_该死的哥哥！_ **

 

同样的想法滑过Sean和如今的Alex的脑海，又一次的，他只能在一旁看着自己的谎言如何伤害了自己爱的人。

 

“不！！！”Sean挣脱Alex又一次扑了上来，他将嘴唇凑到Alex的耳边，“不，你不能走，别动，就留在这里陪着我好不好？我不要你做我的哥哥，我不要作为哥哥那种的喜欢，而是另一种…………你喜欢我的，对不对，说你喜欢我啊，Alex！！”

 

“我喜欢你，Sean……”过强的精神暗示压倒一切，Alex呆滞地重复着Sean的要求，看起来毫无真心的成分。

 

Sean倒吸一口冷气：“上帝啊，我又做了，对不起，Alex，对不起，我只是忍不住，对不起…………”Sean手忙脚乱地拍打着Alex的脸颊，好像这样就能让他清醒一样，可是酒劲下的Sean自己也是一团混乱，下一秒他又突然变卦了，“对不起，Alex，可是Sean还是想，你都已经和Pagano小姐分手了对不对，所以今天你可以属于我的对不对？刚刚的那句话能再说一次吗？Alex喜欢Sean的那一句？”

 

“我喜欢你，Sean……”回忆里的Alex渐渐回过味来了，眼前的Sean并不是酒醉后的胡言乱语，他无比认真地看着自己让自己说喜欢他。

 

Alex看着自己把之前的心理过程重复了一遍，他跪在自己身边大声地自我嘲笑起来。

 

_你这个白痴，一次次忘地干干净净，一次次都要到这种时刻才醒悟过来，一次次迟来的坦白却再也到不了Sean_ _的心底。_

 

“我也喜欢你，Alex，不，我爱你……”Sean借着酒劲开始舔舐Alex的耳垂，像只初生的小狗崽那样小心翼翼的，不得章法，久经情场考验的Alex却因为那个几乎可称为不合格的挑逗而浑身战栗。“说爱我，陪着我，不要走……”

 

_Sean_ _…………_

“我爱你。”

 

“假话！！”酒醉的人行事毫无逻辑，上一刻Sean恳求Alex说爱他，下一刻他又因为这句话而生气起来，可是刚吼了Alex一句后他又出现了悔恨的神色，“不对，是我逼你说的，一切都是我逼你的，我制造了这一切的假象……不是Alex的问题，是Sean的错……”

 

Sean一边胡乱地舔着Alex的脖子一边用一根手指顶住Alex的嘴唇，“嘘，别说了，别说谎了，Sean知道自己错了，不会逼Alex说谎了，因为一切都是假的……所有的，所有的……一切都是假的…………”

 

温热的液体濡湿了Alex的肩膀，但他却只能僵硬地旁观着。Sean一团混乱的精神暗示却仍让他动弹不得。

 

“没有什么比Cassidy指数这种东西更假的了……呵呵……”Sean靠在Alex的肩窝里发出残破的笑声，Alex用身体感受着被Sean掩藏在笑声底下的抽泣，却无法伸出手给他一点点安慰。“那个东西，只是暗示的残留而已……”

 

“你看看我，看看这些……”Sean举起手臂在自己的眼前晃了晃，月光下惨白皮肤上的雀斑依旧密密麻麻，“怎么会有人会真心诚意地喜欢这种东西呢，何况又是像你这样完美的人，Alex，什么样的美人你要不到，又怎么会欣赏这种残缺又病态的…………我呢？”

 

_在我以为自己尽责地保护着自己的宝贝的时候，他因为得不到正确的回应开始自我怀疑，进而自我否定，最后自我厌恶。难道Sean_ _，我一次都没有告诉过你我想要你想得快疯了吗？我怕自己真的疯了只好从别人身上找你的影子，Natalia_ _笑起来不像你，所以我不让她笑；Matt_ _只要一咬嘴唇就会像你，所以他一咬嘴唇我就想狠狠地操他，操到他下不了床为止。_

_是啊，我的确……一次都没有告诉过你……_

 

“我强迫着你说爱我……”

 

_我从没有自发地说过我爱你……_

 

“强行地把这个病态的自己刻印进你的脑海深处……”

 

_其实从我见到你第一面起，在我们还是人类的时候开始，你早就已经在那里了……_

 

“让你以为你喜欢像我这样的人……”

 

_从来我喜欢的就是你……_

 

“事实上，这都是假的……”

 

_Sean_ _，我爱你，无关乎变种能力或精神暗示，这是说了一辈子的谎的我唯一的真实。_

 

“Alex，我操纵了你的整个人生……天知道就连那些讨厌的贵族派老头我都知道尊重他们的个人意志，可是只有你，Alex，我爱你，我那么爱你却一再用自己的欲望凌驾于你的意志之上。也许你真正喜欢的是那些小麦肤色健康又性感的人，或是随便什么其他人，总之不是我……不是我…………不是我…………”

 

_是你，一直是你，只有你…………_

 

“Alex……Alex……你究竟喜欢什么样的，我会做的，我拼了命也会去做的，只要你喜欢……如果你真的能有哪怕一点点喜欢我…………”Sean讨好地亲吻着Alex的下巴，却始终避开他的嘴唇，Alex多么想就这样狠狠地将Sean抱在怀里，亲吻他，一次不相信就两次，亲到他相信自己是真的爱他为止，但他像是具木偶那样跪在那里，对Sean的挑逗面无表情。

 

不能动，不能言，正如同Sean所要求的那样。

 

明明每次距离幸福都只有一步之遥，却只能永远隔着这一步的距离，看着他的幸福静静地毁灭。

 

这就是上帝给予所有说谎者的惩罚。

 

33、

 

Alex跪在地上抬头看着天上的银月，而比月光更为苍白的Sean蜷缩在他的怀里喃喃自语。

 

“Alex喜欢什么样的……喜欢这样吗？”

 

Sean的手指无意识地在Alex的乳头周围划着圈圈。

 

“喜欢。”

 

“这样呢？”

 

Sean一点点将Alex推倒然后分开双腿跪坐其上，俯下上身看着Alex，手沿着他的胸肌一路抚摸。

 

“喜欢。”

 

“这样？”

 

胸肌、腹肌、人鱼线、胯部、大腿外侧、大腿内侧、鼠蹊部…………

 

“喜欢。”

 

“撒谎！！！”

 

Sean猛地抓住了Alex的阳物，那个活物在他的掌心里跳动了一下。

 

“撒谎，假的……我用变种能力逼着你撒谎，你不喜欢，Alex，谁会喜欢和强迫自己的人做，谁会喜欢和强奸犯做啊！！！别再撒谎了，Alex！！！”

 

“我喜欢你，我爱你，Sean……”

 

“别再撒谎了！！！！”

 

“我爱你……”

 

一个再简单不过的逻辑，却永远得不到证明，不撒谎的Alex说出的真话没有人相信，最后变成了一个死循环。

 

“别再撒谎了，为了一个罪人撒谎不值得。Alex，我是一个强奸犯，一个渎神者，我只配被送上绞刑架……”Sean眼里的疯狂黯淡下去，变成一滩死寂，他居高临下地望着他身下的Alex，却绝望地如同一名等待处决的死刑犯。

 

冰冷的眼泪滴落在Alex的胸口，Sean一手撑在Alex肩膀上一手握住Alex的阳物不停套弄，感受到掌心里的东西越来越充盈后Sean的另一只手划过Alex的肩膀到他的上臂再是前臂最后停在了他的手背上。Sean执起Alex的手放到自己的喉咙之上，然后又抽出来从外部包拢Alex的手指让他沿着自己脖颈的弧度收起手心。

 

“哈……哈哈……哈哈哈哈…………”绝望的尽头是自我放逐，夜半崖上Sean的笑声盘旋回荡，犹如魔鬼的嘲讽声，“Alex，上了我和杀了我你更喜欢哪一个？”

 

“不，别让我做这种事，求你不要，Sean！！！”旁观的Alex已经预知了事情会朝着他绝对不希望看到的方向发展，但是他知道这一次他除了好好地记住自己到底对Sean做过些什么意外还是无能为力。

 

Sean从Alex的身体上抬起胯部，将被他套弄到了差不多的阳物顶住自己的穴口，Sean的双手一起用力，Alex的手指开始陷入Sean的脖颈，Alex的分身开始撕裂Sean的后穴。

 

**_不！！！！！！！！！！！！！_ **

**_停下！！！！！！！！！！！！！_ **

 

又一次的，Alex看着自己开始折磨Sean。这次没有刑具，却还是一样残忍。

 

“上了我、杀了我，这就是我想得到的……这就是我……该得到的……”

 

Alex感觉到自己的下身摩擦着Sean干涩的肠壁硬是想给自己挤开一条道路，他也感觉到自己手底Sean的颈动脉上传来的脉搏的跳动。Sean被Alex的力道推得后仰，他抬起头望着天上的月亮，疼痛的感觉从脖子那里传来，却没有丁点的窒息感。Sean想起来了——他的，变种级的，肺活量。于是Sean开始挤压自己的肺泡，将里面存储的大量纯氧一点点推挤出来，他张开自己的嘴唇，喉咙被挤压过后声带发出断断续续的呼气声，可还是不够，他仍旧意识清醒。

 

“继续……用力……”

 

Alex照做了，他空闲的那只手握着Sean的腰将他朝着自己的方向推送过来，顺便将自己推进了Sean身体的更深处，Sean原来着地的双脚因为向着Alex倾斜而离地，于是他现在只能靠着一双分开的颤抖的膝盖和Alex掐住他脖子的手在维持平衡。不知道是Sean不清楚还有润滑这一项工作还是他故意给自己的惩罚，每一次他强上Alex的过程都堪称野蛮，其实这一场性交中的双方都被这种野蛮带来的疼痛所折磨着。可Alex的阳物却被这种疼痛刺激地进一步滋长，就像他可以真的凭此将Sean撕成两半一样。

 

“停……下……Sean……别这样……让我停下……”Alex也说不清此时此刻他和Sean究竟谁更绝望一点，谁是那个施暴者，而谁则是那个受害人。

 

“撒谎……杀了我或者上了我……一定有一样是你要的……所以别停……别停……”

 

Alex沉下胯部让自己的阳物稍稍退后一点然后挺起身体同时猛地收紧手里的力道，Sean的身体连同他的脖子一起被扯向Alex，Sean在他身上发出破碎的喉音的呻吟，被过分挤压的气管开始发出危机的信号，生理性的眼泪模糊了Sean的视线。Alex感觉到有什么粘稠的、温热的液体开始包覆住他的分身。

 

“继……续…………”

 

或许是因为那些液体的帮助，或许是Alex已经充分地拓展了Sean的肠道，他的抽插开始变得简单。躺在地上的Alex有种错觉，是因为当他将自己推进Sean的身体将他顶起的时候Sean会就此崩解飘散然后融化在那个月亮里面，所以他才不得不收紧自己握住Sean的脖颈的手再将他从月亮里拉回来。

 

旧的氧气被Sean排出自己的身体，气管因为挤压而闭合，新的氧气进不了他的肺里，除了那种恶心的感觉以外Sean终于感受到了他以为自己已经彻底告别的窒息感。缺氧反而让他全身的变种细胞开始更快速地运转想更高效地夺取血液中残留的氧气，Sean觉得全身的感官前所未有地灵敏，他清晰地感觉到Alex的阳具如何隔着肠壁摩擦着他的前列腺，以及自己如何一步步被这种刺激带着攀上高潮。那种飘飘欲仙的感觉伴随着窒息带来的白光以一种比酒醉更曼妙的姿态占领了他的大脑。慢慢的，Sean的大脑让他遁入了一层现实与虚幻间的夹层，朦胧之中，Alex对着他笑，告诉他他爱他。Sean伸出手想摸摸那个Alex，他就快要梦想成真了，他就快要抓住那个爱他的Alex了，然而下一秒，Sean的双手却像是突然断电了一样下坠。一瞬间一切消失，Sean陷入了一片黑暗之中。

 

Alex这一次推得比任何一次都要深，他在Sean的身体里释放了自身的欲望。Sean突然发自内心地笑起来，这个笑容如同救赎一般，Alex也被感染地笑起来，他用尽全力克服Sean的暗示对着他重复着“我爱你”的口型，Sean因此而笑得更开心了，他对着Alex伸出手，然后下一秒一切像断了片的电影那样戛然而止。Sean整个身体的重量落在了Alex握住他脖颈的手上。强制性的精神暗示因为脑波的中断而停止，Alex触电般放开Sean的脖子，后者无知无觉地朝着Alex倒了下来。

 

“Sean！！！！！！！！！！”Alex慌乱地抱着已经昏迷的Sean，“不，Sean，Sean！！！！”

 

Alex深深吸一口气后吻住Sean将空气吹进他的肺部然后拍打他冰冷的脸颊，重复几次后Sean张开双眼猛地吸了一口气，接着他像是要把整个肺都咳出来那样蜷起身体咳个不停。

 

“我做了什么？我做了什么啊啊？！！”Alex颤抖着手拍打着Sean的背部试图帮他，“对不起，对不起Sean！！”

 

“嘘，别说了，没事的……Alex……没事的……”Sean伸出手摸了摸Alex的脸颊制止了他的告解，“你并没有错，错的一直是我，上了我或者杀了我，这两样……无论你想做哪一个，都是我梦寐以求的。也许有朝一日你会记起所有这些回忆，知道我对你犯下了那么多的罪。我知道到了那个时候你不会再原谅我的，这一天总归会来的……我希望你，不，我恳求你，当那一天来临时请你亲自来杀了我，我不求你爱我，Alex，我只求你不要恨我……”

 

“杀了我，但请……不要恨我…………而在那一天真正到来之前，原谅我又一次夺去你的记忆，Alex，请忘记刚刚发生的一切，你什么也没做，回去你的房间好好地睡一觉，等你醒来时，请忘记我对你做的……这一切…………”

 

仍凭那个旁观的Alex如何叫喊，他看见记忆中的自己带着木然的表情像个最低等的机器那样走回Sean的房子里躺下，留下一个破碎的Sean独自躺在那片冰冷的海风里。海风带走了Alex当晚所有的记忆，只留给他一片清冷的月光。

 

34.

 

Alex踉踉跄跄地在这条记忆的回廊里来回穿梭，一扇扇紧闭的大门被打开，一段段尘封的记忆重新浮现——在每一扇门后面，是一段又一段血淋淋的过往，是Alex Summers如何借着“弟弟”的名义将Sean Cassidy伤到体无完肤。

 

Alex不知道该拿自己怎么办，如果那些记忆里的人换成另一个家伙，他现在应该已经处在追杀对方的路上了，Alex忍住自我了断的冲动，他只想知道，为什么Sean从来不说，为什么Sean会觉得自己不会爱上他，为什么他连试一次都不肯。

 

记忆在一点点向前推进，Alex以倒叙的过程看完了过去的十年，现在在他面前仅剩下最后一扇门，在他的预感里，这扇门后就是一切的答案。Alex站在门口回头望着走廊尽头，Charles仍旧站在原地没有动，既没有鼓励也没有反对，Alex认命地抬起头吸了吸鼻子，用手指将那些未干的泪水拭去，吸气后再吐气，反复数次后Alex终于做完了所有的心理建设，他终于一口气推开了最后那扇门。

 

门后是Raven的办公室，Alex和Sean面对面躺在办公室的地板上睡得无比香甜，Alex的手揽住了Sean的腰，Sean的额头靠在Alex的肩膀上。画面看起来是如此地宁静美好，这难道不应该是他们之间本应该有的样子吗？到底为什么一切会脱轨崩溃成那个疯狂的样子的？

 

Sean首先从沉睡里渐渐苏醒，他动了动身体，这让抱着他的Alex也渐渐清醒过来。但是他们两个都没有立即摆脱睡眠带来的影响，所以他们保持着原有的姿势面对面发着呆。Sean的眼睛里渐渐地出现了一点慌张的情绪，以旁观视角的Alex注意到他全身的肌肉都渐渐绷紧了，他还做了几次吞咽的动作企图缓和自己的紧张。

 

Alex像是刚刚注意到他们之间的不妥那样手忙脚乱地放开怀里的Sean拉开了一个安全距离。Sean眼里的不安更甚了，他像是终于下定决心那样握住了Alex的手腕，他带着试探性的语气开口了。

 

“我们就要去和Shaw决战了，谁都不知道我们还能不能回来，所以……我想问……问……”Sean的另一只手抚上Alex的脸颊，手指沿着Alex下颌的线条来回刮擦。“Alex，如果以你挑美人的标准，你觉得……我怎样？”

 

那一年Alex Summers正好30岁，他人生中最长的一段恋爱关系一共维持了两个月，像之前的每一个Summers一样，Alex的感情史是一部各色美人们的落泪史。在今天以前，Alex对于任何投怀送抱的美人总是来者不拒，他会跟他们解释一下最多两个月后他们将要面临的处境，如果他们不介意伤心落泪的话Alex自然也不会介意。

 

但是今天不一样，在他面前说出这种话的人是Sean Cassidy，他不是那些所谓的“各色美人”，他是Alex的弟弟。Sean除了爸爸妈妈以外第一个学会的词是“Alex”，而Alex学会的则是“弟弟”。这个词对于Alex来说早已经超出了通常字典定义里的意义，他可以为了他的弟弟做任何事，却绝对不会和他做爱。

 

Alex不是不知道自己对于Sean那些龌龊的想法，最早的那一次是在Sean失控杀掉整个大宅的仆人时，Alex那时刚刚处于青春期的萌动状态里，当他在外面度过了他自以为旖旎美丽的一晚后回到大宅却发现了崩溃的Sean。那个缩在角落里眼神空洞地望着一地尸体的Sean瞬间粉碎了Alex所有的青春期幻想——世上为什么可以有一样东西是如此地破碎却同时又美丽地摄人心魄，他第一次感觉到了欲望的存在。丑陋的占有欲和摧毁欲几乎占领他全部的思维，直到Sean似乎终于发现了他的存在，带着最后的一丝希冀叫出那一声“Alex。”

 

如同被一盆冰水当头浇下，Alex才意识到他刚刚想对自己的宝贝弟弟做些什么，他跑上去抱紧坐在地板上的Sean，Sean终于在他的怀里大哭起来，可Alex除了机械性地安慰着Sean以外却在不停地自我质问自己刚刚那一段可怕的臆想为何会出现，无论哪一次的结论都是他不能这么对他的弟弟。

 

所以Alex草草替Sean遮掩完那件事后就逃回了自己的领地，借着初掌Summers家的理由龟缩在自己的圈子里不去见Sean，他以为这样冷静几年有着足够的美人的历练后他会忘记那个本不该存在的扭曲想法，他差点以为自己成功了，当他在墨西拿侯爵府看见了那个被打扮成海妖的男人以后——而最后Alex还是听见了命运的嘲讽声，即使他刻意地去遗忘，那个海妖的名字仍旧是Sean Cassidy。

 

Alex闭上眼睛，将这段时间以来盘旋在他脑海里的那些画面赶走，他在那里对着那个破碎却美丽的海妖予取予求，任凭对方如何求饶都不曾停下自己的欲望，他看着他的欲望野兽将Sean撕碎然后吞噬殆尽，然后带着欣赏又满足的表情注视着那只海妖流下最动人的一滴眼泪。

 

_不！不可以！！你那些可怕的想法全部给我停止！！谁都不准对Sean_ _做那些事，谁都不能让他伤心，我也不行！！若你现在答应，事情最终会变成这样的，Alex_ _，你可以让所有人哭泣，可是你不能让你的弟弟哭，这就是你唯一的慈悲了。_

 

**Alex** **爱Sean** **，Alex** **不敢爱Sean** **。**

 

所以那一天，Alex撒了他人生里第一个关于弟弟的谎言：“Sean，我一直都把你当成是我的弟弟，我不能和自己的弟弟……”

 

“我知道了。”Sean试图用微笑了掩饰自己的失落，但是努力扯了扯嘴角后还是放弃了，难堪和尴尬让Sean无所遁形，他本能地想起Charles之前教他的东西，“那就请全部忘掉吧，关于我刚刚那个可笑的问题，关于我给你的那些困惑，全部忘掉就好。一切如你所愿，你是我的哥哥，我则是——最‘爱’你的那个弟弟。”

 

Sean用变种能力让Alex忘记自己所有的迷茫，再用一段精神暗示圆上了他的谎言，让身为撒谎者的Alex自己都对此深信不疑。

 

这算——作茧自缚吗？

 

Alex呆愣愣地跪在最初那段回忆的场景里，回忆里的他和Sean都消失了，连着整条记忆走廊一起化成碎片消失在一片的纯白的背景世界里，远处的Charles往前走了一步然后下一瞬间站在了Alex的面前。Alex抬起头看着Charles，眼神茫然而无措。

 

“告诉我Charles，如果当初的我没有那么懦弱，我和Sean，我们两个会不会比现在幸福？”

 

“Alex，我人生中做过最大胆的事情是在登基之前逃去了同盟，然后我遇见了Erik Lehnsherr，你告诉我，如果当初的我没有这么大胆，我和Erik，我们两个会不会比现在幸福？”

 

Alex听完后笑起来，人生里哪来那么多的如果，发生了就已经发生了，我们所能改变的，只有还没有发生的未来而已。

 

“那么这次我不要再懦弱了，让我试一次，就让我再试一次，也许这一次我和Sean就会幸福了。”

 

Charles点了点头放下了点在太阳穴旁的手指，他们又再度回到了Charles寝宫的小接见厅。Alex手里那杯酒的冰块还没有来得及融化，他在思维的世界度过了无数个夜晚，但现实却仅仅过去一瞬而已。

 

“等一下，Alex。”Charles知道他现在急切地想去Sean那里，但是在此之前，也许他还能给他们最后一点帮助。Charles走到之前那个已经被他推开遮挡的保险柜面前，他低头打开那个保险柜，然后拿出里面唯一的一件东西递给了Alex。“这个，你拿去吧。”

 

Alex看着那条躺在Charles手心里的项链，普普通通的链子因为半块不规则的镒元素矿石坠子而变得不再普通。“这是曾经Lehnsherr的那条？”

 

“嗯。”Charles点了点头，他努力地扯出一个笑容，“我留着它是为了提醒自己不要随便相信Erik，结果后来发现就算我不相信他事情也一样糟糕，所以随便了，至少它还能让你在Sean的精神控制下保持自我不是吗，也不算是……完全没有用的东西。”

 

“Charles我……”

 

“不必说什么安慰的话，它于我已经注定是砒霜了，我只希望它于你可以是蜜糖。我已经看够了那些悲剧情节了，所以至少，请你和Sean让我可以真的看一次喜剧结尾。”

 

Alex不再犹豫，他从Charles的手里接过那条项链后就快速地离开了皇宫，而Charles望着他的背影轻声地说了一句：“祝你好运。”

 

“导航系统启动，设定目的地坐标。”Alex用自己最快的速度找到了一架小型飞机，他将目标设定成了Sean的家。

 

“目的地坐标为帝国一级航空管制区域，设定失败。”AI的报错声不带任何的感情。

 

“国防部特别授权，识别码J02fd65-S。”Alex直接动用了身为国防部长的特别代码。

 

“授权通过，目的地开放，坐标已设定，进入起飞程序，祝您好运。”

 

帝都的深夜里，有一台小型飞机悄悄地起飞，朝着这颗星球的另一边飞去。

 

35.

 

Alex第一次一个人飞过这片海，月光下的海湾看起来有种奇异的吸引力。Alex操纵着那架小型飞行器悬停在那所玻璃房子的外面，他深吸一口气，手指拂过那颗吊在胸前的镒元素吊坠。在飞行器前探照灯的照耀下，一间间玻璃的房间被点亮，Alex看向了Sean的房间，但是出乎他意料的是，里面并没有人。Alex操纵着飞行器慢慢转向，让灯光一一扫过整幢房子，直到灯光照射到另一端属于自己的房间。

 

这一次这个房间的玻璃并没有变色，所以Alex可以直接看见里面的样子——Sean面朝着大海在名义上应该是属于Alex的床上睡得很熟。全身赤裸的Sean蜷成一团怀里却抱着一件衬衫，Alex在仔细确认了纽扣上镂空的花纹是焰狮而非海妖后，肯定了这是他的衬衫。

 

_“从外面看起来，我的房间装了变色玻璃后就像这房子里的一块污点一样。”_

 

_“不，Alex_ _，它看起来像是整座房子的心脏。”_

 

过去Alex所以为的一切真相其实都是假的，到头来他的房间才应该是Sean平常睡觉的地方，在他去Sean的家里寻求所谓“失恋”的安慰时，Sean把自己当成祭品一样献给他，而当他什么也不记得的以自以为的“痊愈”状态离开这里后，Sean独自一人在他留下的遗迹之上看着他重新扑向那些赝品们的怀抱。

 

其实Sean从来就没有隐瞒过Alex他爱他的事实——他给自己造了一幢玻璃房子，每天都以这样的状态躺在自己的房子里，世上只有Alex一人有Sean房子上空卫星的监视权限，在他躺在那些他连脸都记不住的人的床上的日日夜夜里，但凡有一天他能看上Sean一眼，他就会明白事实的真相，而他却一直有意无意地忽略了这个事实。

 

飞行器的灯光照得整个房间一片通明，熟睡中的Sean感知到了光线的存在而渐渐睁开了双眼，仍旧处在酒醉余韵里的他呆呆地望着窗外，视线和Alex的在空中交汇，半梦半醒间Sean还对着Alex笑了笑。

 

Sean慢慢地眨着眼睛，光线下他宿醉的大脑逐渐清晰，直到此时他才突然间惊觉这是过去十年来Alex第一次的不请自来，而恐怕这代表了所有被他隐瞒的秘密都已经浮出了水面。

 

**_Alex_ ** **_知道了！！_ **

 

Sean意识到他一直试图掩盖的丑陋的自己此刻正赤裸裸地呈现在了Alex眼前，他彻底被吓醒了，一瞬间惊恐的表情出现在他的脸上，一片慌乱下他本能的反应是逃离这里，他无法面对Alex嫌恶谴责的目光，所以Sean撞开自己的房门拼命朝着外面狂奔。

 

Alex在飞行器上看着Sean在短短几秒间从苏醒到逃离，他来不及叫住Sean再从容地着陆了，如果这一次他还抓不住他的话他就真的要失去Sean了，Alex解开安全带打开舱门直接从半空中朝着Sean的房子跳去，撞破一面玻璃墙后落在二楼的某个房间里，而先他一步的Sean此时已经逃离了这幢房子。

 

“Sean！！！”

 

Alex的叫声在漆黑的悬崖上回荡，Sean苍白的奔逃身影在黑暗中太过好认，慌不择路的Sean根本来不及注意脚下的那些碎石，他踉踉跄跄地来回调整着重心，几乎快要摔倒在地，Alex凭此赶上了不少。Sean在侥幸了数次之后终于还是没有幸免，他一脚踩空后整个身体朝着悬崖的方向倒了下去。

 

“Sean！！！！”Alex在惊叫的同时扑了过去，他刚刚够到Sean的时候他的后背就砸在了碎石的地表上，速度惯性带动着他们沿着那个坡度不小的斜坡一路滑落。Sean意识到自己逃不掉后彻底进入了失控的状态，他带着崩溃的表情在那里拼命挣扎。

 

Alex一手插入地面减缓他们两的速度，一手拼命将Sean压在自己的怀里防止他在挣扎间掉出去，好在他身为武官的体魄完全压制了Sean的反抗，在已经接近悬崖边缘的地方，他们两个终于停了下来。

 

“不要！！别记起来！！！忘掉，全部忘掉啊！！”Sean双手捂住自己的耳朵拼命摇头，毫无节制的精神暗示弥漫四周，“是我错了，我知道我错的离谱，可是我停不下来，Alex我停不下来……对不起……对不起，杀了我，别恨我，求求你别恨我！！杀了我……杀了我……别恨我…………”

 

若是Alex没有戴着Charles给他的那条项链，在刚刚那一轮强烈的暗示之下Alex恐怕已经亲手结果了Sean的性命了。Alex无法想象若是那样的话，当他从那个暗示之下清醒过来，面对着Sean冰冷的尸体他是否还有继续活下去的勇气。

 

无论如何这一次Alex都要告诉Sean真正的事实。

 

“Sean听我说，不是你想的那样的，我爱你，我是真的爱你的！！”Alex双手捧着Sean的脸颊，半强迫地让他看着自己。Sean的眼神里一片死寂，他的嘴里仍旧不断重复着“杀了我”和“别恨我”。

 

“看这个！”Alex将那条项链末端的镒矿石举到Sean的眼前，“这是镒矿石，这代表我现在并没有被你的暗示影响，我说的都是真心话。是我过去一直在撒谎，我不仅仅把你当成我的弟弟，从一开始到现在，你是我唯一的爱和欲望；可我想我爱你的方式会充满了缺陷和瑕疵，我认为那样会伤害你，所以我宁愿守着一个哥哥对弟弟的底线不跨出那一步，以为这样你会更快乐。但我错了，把我们两个逼到今天这一步是我太懦弱，连承认爱你的勇气都没有。对不起Sean，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你…………”

 

如同Sean在不停重复着那两句话一样，Alex开始一遍又一遍地复述“我爱你”，已经近乎崩溃的Sean听见了他认为完全不可能听见的话，他间歇性地停止挣扎露出困惑的表情，而Alex一遍又一遍的肯定让Sean从自己深陷的绝望世界里走了出来，他放下双手停止挣扎，眼睛里一丝希望的光芒如星火般明灭。

 

“Alex……我用变种能力操控你，强迫你上我，还不经你的同意洗掉你的记忆，你……不恨我？”Sean用难以置信的语调问着Alex，却又抑制不住内心重新燃起的渴望。

 

“那我明明心里想的全是你，却一次次地对着你撒谎说你只是我的弟弟然后转身投入其他人的怀抱，你恨我吗？”两位Summers都错过了正确答案太久太久了，可有一点Alex要比Scott幸运地多——至少他和Sean之间还会有明天。

 

“我永远也不会恨你，Alex，我爱你。”Sean终于把那句未出口的告白说了出来。

 

“我也一样。”Alex用手指整理着Sean的头发，在他那些不堪的回忆里他看着悬崖上那朵花破碎枯萎了太多次了，而这一次他不会再犯相同的错误了，他要看着他的花在他的怀里绽放。

 

Alex终于以清醒的、自发的姿态开始亲吻Sean。这一次他会做得对的，他会让Sean明白相爱的两人真正结合的方式——那不是一个狂信徒对于神祗疯狂的崇拜，将一方置于低等的立场，将他自身的一切包括血肉如同初生羔羊般奉献给貌似高等的另一方；那也不是一个骑士若即若离的守护，行使着自以为是的美德将自己的意愿强加在对方之上，高举着保护的旗帜实行着伤害的事实。

 

真正的相爱方式应该是将完整的自己坦诚地暴露在对方面前，不管是美丽亦或是丑陋都毫无保留，世上本都是残缺的灵魂，只有当两个不完美的灵魂拼合在一起时，才能达到真正的完美，那时他们才能感受到存在于人间的天堂。

 

Alex望了望他的脚下，悬崖下的海湾依旧寂静，而有件事他从Sean将家选在这里后就一直想做很久了：“你愿意相信我吗？”Sean因为Alex中断了他的吻而带上了略微的不满，不过他还是坚定地点了点头。

 

“乖孩子。”像是他们小时候Alex表扬做对了事的Sean那样，Alex再次吻了他，只不过与小时候不同的是他这次亲吻的是Sean的嘴唇而非脸颊，他慢慢地坐起身体调整他们两人的位置，Sean完全放松身体由得他摆布。“深呼吸……”

 

随着Alex话音落下他的身体朝后倒去，Sean跟着Alex一起从悬崖边缘落了下去，在一刹那的失重感之后，他们保持着拥抱的姿势坠入了悬崖下几十米深的海水里。

 

36.

 

惯性带着他们一下跃入水面几米以下，带起无数的气泡摇摇曳曳飘向水面，这种会让普通人陷入恐慌的场面却对于Sean和Alex来说没有丝毫威胁。深呼吸后的Sean可以像海洋哺乳动物那样在肺部储存几十小时的氧气，而对于Alex来说，流遍全身的能量使他的血液早已经等离子化了，这让他不需要氧气也能生存。

 

在让人没顶的海流里，他们紧紧相拥，Sean闭上眼睛放松身体慢慢地下沉，平静如同回到生命初生的培养液里。海边的悬崖遮住了天上的月光让水底一片漆黑，直到一个红色的光点出现在Alex的指尖照亮了周围，在他们没有抵抗海流的下沉里，这道红色的光芒在水里残留下一条红色的螺旋线，一些好奇的浮游生物靠过来，在光芒的照射下映照出奇幻的色彩。

 

_因为世界是冰冷的，所以我能感知你是温暖的。_

_因为世界是黑暗的，所以我能看见你是光明的。_

_请跟我来，沉入我的海，让我们分享彼此的爱。_

 

Alex看见Sean张开嘴，却没有听见任何声音，就在他略微疑惑的时候，他听见水里传来一阵奇妙的长吟，带着高频电子合成音般奇妙的回响。Sean像个顽皮的水精灵那样绕着Alex游了一圈后停在了前方，他漂浮在水里看着远方。

 

就在Alex准备从背后缠上Sean的时候远处漆黑的水里亮起了星星点点的墨绿色磷光，这些光点迅速地放大连成一条绿色的光带，构成一条流线型的轮廓，以Alex浅薄的海洋生物学学识看来，那应该是一条刚成年的墨西拿海妖。即使远未长成最大的体型，它长达几十米的细长身体近距离看起来仍旧巨大地惊人，它迅速游到Sean的面前，巨大的鱼吻停在Sean伸出的指尖之前，距离控制精确到毫厘，难度几乎等同于让一辆高速行驶的汽车骤停在一根悬浮的牙签之前不差分毫。

 

Sean转过身，在那条墨西拿海妖发光的鳞片反射下他的皮肤染上一层青白色的光，Alex看着他的长发悬浮在水中缠绕荡漾，那条墨西拿海妖为了保持在当前的位置，它细长的鱼尾也在水里来回摆动，盘出一个又一个让Alex眼花缭乱的S型轨迹。

 

“Alex，这是Charybdis，Chary，这是Alex。”Sean的声音在水里听起来如梦似幻，层层叠叠从四面八方传到Alex的耳朵里。对于他两位弟弟爱好的古典主义高深又拗口的取名方式Alex不想予以置评，反正他们喜欢就好，他只是没想到Sean大手笔到把他养的大鱼从他的家乡星球一路带到帝都星了。不过基于Cassidy家出了名的财大气粗，一直以来几乎都是除了皇室以外最奢侈的贵族门庭，所以这也并没有让Alex惊讶太久。

 

“Chary，拜托你了。”Sean的尾音一点点地拔高，终于突破了Alex听觉器官可以接收到的临界点进入了超声波的范围。Charybdis跟随着Sean的声音一起鸣叫，巨大的身躯让它的共鸣腔里出现的声波的低频部分能被Alex接收到一部分，在听起来如同奇妙的宗教圣歌的曲调里Chary慢慢地转过身体张开背鳍后部的几块鳞片构成了一个足够Alex和Sean惬意容身的空间。

 

“听说过一种叫䲟鱼的生物吗？”当Sean带着Alex游进那个空间的后Charybdis张开的鳞片再度合拢，透明的鱼鳞如同一片片淡绿色的玻璃，透过它看起来周围的海洋有些朦朦胧胧，就像此刻Sean的声音一样，“它们是一群天生的旅行家，附着在大鱼的身上游遍整个海洋。Alex，希望你会喜欢接下来的这段旅程……”

 

当Sean的声音顺着水流扩散开去的时候Charybdis动了，Sean家门口的那个海湾对于它来说还是太小了，只是几次摆尾的功夫那些黑色的岩石就消失在了视线里。当他们进入宽阔的海域时月光终于没有遮挡地照射下来，穿透水深不过十数米的浅海，在月光和Chary身上的荧光的来回折射之下，Sean看起来也像在发光，Alex想赞叹一声，却因为完全不懂如何在液体环境中使用声带所以只是吐出了一长串的气泡，他略带尴尬的表情逗笑了Sean，他游上前来捕获了Alex的唇，将自己肺部储存的氧气分享给他一点。

 

在Charybdis的鳞片内几乎感觉不到那些急速的洋流，平静的水体里身体在浮力作用下有点类似于处在宇宙里的失重状态，他们一边接吻一边慢慢地旋转，Sean摸索着一点点解开Alex衬衫的纽扣，在失去束缚的刹那衬衫像只白色的蝴蝶一样在水里张开翅膀，Alex配合地让Sean卸下了他的翅膀，Sean勾住那件衬衫将它扔出Charybdis鳞片间的缝隙，然后目送着它迅速离他们远去消失不见，相似的事又发生在了Alex的下半身衣物上。

 

终于，这两人都以生物最为原始的状态回归到生命的诞生之处，若生命本身是一部福音的话，那交合则是生命奉献于祂自身的一曲赞美诗。在这初始之地里，生命诞生、相遇、结合、繁衍，亿万年来周而复始，不曾停息。

 

_让我们在此结合，赞美这生命的奇迹。_

当Charybdis悠长的鸣音传来时Sean知道他们已经到了，他抬头一看以为自己看到了璀璨的星空，当Charybdis将他的鳞片打开时那些星星更加明亮而活跃起来——那是数以亿计的银鱼群，它们跟随者同伴在海里肆意悠游，变成一片片翻腾的星云。在庞大的种群面前就连Charybdis的身躯都显得渺小，星云一分为二从它们的身边穿梭而过，又在下一时间蓦然地洄游，那些来回闪烁的光芒在Alex的视觉里残留下一条漫长的银河。

 

“喜欢吗？”

 

Alex说不出话，只好用行动表达，他的吻落在Sean的脖颈上，他的脸颊摩擦着Sean微冷的皮肤，他在浮力的帮助下将Sean的身体稍稍抬起，他的舌尖沿着Sean的胸口一路舔舐到他的腹股沟。就在他终于快要触及那处隐秘之地时Sean突然制止了他。

 

Alex疑惑地抬起头看着Sean，他的笑容从未如此平静温暖。

 

“过去的我们俩一直在犯错，现在我懂了，爱并不是一对一的奉献祭祀，而是平等地互相取悦，这一次——Alex，让我们把它做对。”Sean一边说一边后仰身体，在翻转了180°后他头朝下悬浮在那里。他们相互交错倒置的身体让他们将各自的欲望呈现在对方的眼前。

 

几乎同时的，他们的舌尖碰触到对方的欲望。

 

而与此同时，他们也终于触及到了彼此的灵魂。


End file.
